Jinchuuriki and the Mage
by Metei
Summary: Naruto had beaten Madara, Tobi and Sasuke. He was the savior of his land but what happens if the villagers didn't like the demon. What happens if he gets transported towards Mahora from an accident. Naruto will now experience a normal life. Well normal enough for him at least.
1. Prolouge

The sky was thundering down rain heavily, setting the mood of depression for one blonde. The area was bathed in darkness as dark clouds were looming over the sky. Lightning struck, illuminating the blonde's face, showing that the blonde had, well short spiky blonde hair with silver streaks and tints on the ends, bangs going down the sides of his face and the front covering his forehead. He had a chiselled face, blue eyes that once held warmth and kindness was now replaced with coldness; the most prominent thing that stands on his face would be his fox like whisker marks; three on each cheek. He wore an orange jumpsuit with black from the shoulders to the neck. On top he wore a white cloak with orange flames on the bottom with the words Konoha no Nidaime Kiiroi Senkō. His black hitai-ate had fallen from his forehead and was currently lying in the mud; by his feet, laid his sword, snapped in half and covered in blood and a body laid face down. His black hair was covered in dirt, mud, rain and blood. His chest had a hole and a piece of metal was embedded through his skull. He was called Sasuke Uchiha.

On Sasuke's left side, two more bodies were laying on the ground. One had a mask lying in front of him. The man's face had scars on his left side, like something had crushed his face on the side. He had black spiky hair like the blonde's. He wore a black robe that had the entire right side missing. The thing that stood out most was the man's eyes; his right eye was light purple and had ripples on it; it was called the Rinnegan, a powerful doujutsu that the god of shinobi, the Rikudo Sennin had once had. The left eye was red with a shuriken like symbol as the pupil; the eye was called the Sharingan. The man that had the two eyes was called Obito Uchiha or Tobi.

The last man was on Sasuke's right side. His hair was long and black, going down to his mid back with bangs going down to his shoulders. He wore red samurai armour with a black suit underneath it. He was like the other two, an Uchiha, except he was the founder of the clan. His name was Madara Uchiha. His Sharingan had a pinwheel like design with three circles in between the thick lines that went up to the edge of the eye. Near his outstretched left arm, laid his battle fan, torn through the middle horizontally.

**_"Kit, you alright?"_** The sudden voice in the blonde's head made him jump in surprise. He totally forgot about his tenant.

"_Yeah, I'm fine; just thinking about what to do with Sasuke's body. Why do you ask Kyuu...? Wait I forgot you're not the Kyuubi"_ The blonde's eyes changed to one of sadness as he remembered his tenant and ally was gone.

**_"I may not be the Kyuubi but I can change form and attitude if you want young one"_** This brought a smile to the blonde.

"_Thanks but the funny thing is that you already have part of his attitude showing"_

**_"Oh? How so?"_**

_"You called me kit" _The blonde smirked at his tenant.

**_"Do you still want me to change into the fox?"_**

_"Yes, thank you, but when you change, will you still be the Juubi?"_

**_"Of course; think of it like this, I basically give my powers to the Kyuubi."_**

_"Well why don't you change now?"_

**_"Yeah, yeah I got it brat"_**The blonde smiled as he heard the Juubi use the Kyuubi's attitude on him.

**_"Oh and Naruto? Thank you for killing off the rest of the Uchiha"_**

_"No problem"_ The blonde now known as Naruto cut off his telepathy with the Juubi as he recalled his memories on how he got the most powerful Bijuu in existence.

-FLASHBACK-

Naruto was dragged into the cave by his ex-best friend and brother Sasuke towards the Gedo Mazo. Naruto looked around and saw three other people in the cave. The first was Tobi, than a plant like man with a Venus-fly trap on his upper body called Zetsu and the last was...

"B!"

The eight tails Jinchuuriki was having his tailed beast ripped out of him. As if shouting his name was a command, the phantom dragons that were absorbing the tailed beast chakra stopped and let B fall to the floor, lifeless. How did they get him and , Naruto didn't know. In a flash, Sasuke kicked Naruto in the head, making him tumble towards the front of the giant statue.

"Well done Sasuke, now all my plans are coming together" Tobi let out a bone chilling laugh while going through the hand signs for sealing a Bijuu. Naruto thought that Tobi did something to the statue or the jutsu since the dragons came out even faster than what he expected.

While this was going on, the kyuubi was in his cage thinking if he should do it or not.

'_Well the kit has lived an awful life cause of me and now these three fuckers are now going to kill him. I guess I should know what the better decision is for him. Sorry kit for not going to be there for you forever'_

The Kyuubi sent his chakra to the statue, making the dragons swell up. The statue started to pump chakra _towards_ Naruto as it had registered that the Kyuubi's chakra was more than what it had inside of the statue and registered that it was a threat if not given the desired item or chakra. Tobi was too busy laughing his fucking head off to notice the change of flow of the chakra; however his associate noticed it.

"Uhh, Tobi is it supposed to do that? **You idiot of course not!"** Zetsu was now distracted by his internal argument with his double.

"WHAT?! NONONONONONONO!" Tobi noticed that Naruto was taking in the 8 other Bijuu's into his body, _Tobi's _bijuu.

The dragons died when all the chakra in the statue got emptied, resulting in said statue exploding, causing the cave to have now an open roof and the walls gone.

Naruto stood up shakily as he felt all nine Bijuu's going insane from getting fused with each other in him. The full moon above their heads shone towards Naruto and engulfed him in a bright light that could be seen in all the villages and countries. The moon was shrinking smaller and smaller until it was the size of a tennis ball. The moon made its way towards Naruto, hitting him dead on the Shiki Fuin seal. Slowly, ever so slowly, the moon was being absorbed into the blonde. The light died down and showed the same looking Naruto with silver streaks and tints on the tips of his hair. He slowly looked up while a silver Bijuu cloak engulfed him. When he looked into the three pairs of shocked eyes, the all saw that his eyes had changed into the Rinnegan and had slits going through the middle like fox eyes. After that his mind went blank.

-FLASHBACK END-

Naruto remembered that after that, he took B's body and made a grave for him. He would have gone to the Raikage and told him if the Juubi didn't stop and conversed with him.

'_I'll tell him after this. Already there have been too many casualties in this damn war against the fucking Uchiha. Don't know why I liked the prick when I was young, always busy brooding and being a fucking emo to stop and think about others. I don't care anymore; don't care what the council will do to me, don't care what Sakura will do to me and I don't care what the hell they all think of me now I'm the last 'demon'. To hell with them'_

He was cut off from his uh, 'speech' by the Juubi. He immediately blacked out, falling towards the floor. When he regained conciseness he found that the sewer that was his mindscape had turned into a meadow.

"Well this is interesting" He didn't expect a comeback.

**"Yeah well I did a bit of redecorating kit" **Naruto's eyes widened and turned towards the voice. Behind him was a gigantic orange fox that easily towered over Naruto. He still looked the same except for the new tail behind him.

"KYUU!" Naruto ran forward and hugged his friend. Kyuubi just laughed at him and tapped Naruto lightly on the top of his head. The spent their time talking together when Naruto felt a chakra signature coming towards his location, however this got Naruto thinking.

"Hey Kyuu?"

**"Hmm?'**

"How come I can sense chakra signatures now? And also why is the chakra cloak silver and not red like the rest of the Jinchuuriki's?

**"Well it was my gift to you for letting me be free from my prison and killing that damn clan"**

"Gee thanks. Since I have my Rinnegan want to do something awesome?"

**"What?"**

"Well..." Naruto whispered into Kyuubi's ear as he tells him his plans for his six paths.

**"My god that is genius; alright send some clones to do it then use the chakra poles that I just materialised for you, also get a containment scroll for the bodies"** Naruto complied and sent six clones to go and get the bodies so he could start.

Just when his clones got away from the area, a figure jumped towards where Naruto was. Naruto opened his eyes and saw that the figure wore a mask on his face, had his hitai-ate over his left eye and had gravity defying white hair. It was Naruto's sensei Kakashi Hatake.

"Kakashi-sensei? What're you doing here?"

"You didn't think that everyone who had seen that large light that came from here wouldn't send someone to go check it out? Imagine my surprise when I saw you here" Kakashi chuckled at his student when Naruto face palmed. It ended when he wondered if Kakashi had noticed.

"Hey sensei, do you notice anything different with me?" Kakashi stared intently at Naruto. At first he thought that Naruto was the same until he saw his eyes. When he saw it he unconsciously started to sweat and figuratively started to shit his pants from the memory of when he fought Pein.

"Naruto, where did you get those eyes?" Naruto grinned at Kakashi and made him think that he wouldn't like the answer that Naruto was about to give.

"Well I got the Rinnegan when I freed the Juubi and killed Madara, Tobi and Sasuke" Kakashi's mind stopped working when he heard that Naruto had freed the freaking **JUUBI!**

"You what?" Was all Kakashi could say when his brain restarted.

"I said I freed the Juubi and killed those three pricks" He pointed to the dead Uchiha. Kakashi followed his finger and saw the carnage. _'Holy shit'_

The two began talking well Naruto mostly about what had happened with Kakashi listening. Sometime during the two's catching up time, Naruto's clones came back with the bodies. Kakashi turned around and found out whose body Naruto had taken. From left to right were Jiraiya, Itachi Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Kakashi turned back to Naruto and gave him a questioning gaze.

"I understand your mother, father, Jiraiya and the Hokages but why Itachi and not the third?" Naruto sighed and explained to Kakashi

"Well I couldn't use Jiji since I would be putting their souls back into their body and Jiji would be pissed to be alive again since he wanted to relax and enjoy 'feeling what the dead feel like'. I chose Itachi since he was really looking out for me and Sasuke and he gave me some of his power since he believed in me. He was helping Konoha from the start Kakashi-sensei" Naruto gave a small smile at Itachi's body and looked up at the sky, imagining that his grandfather figure was looking down at him.

"Very well Naruto, it's your decision. Now shouldn't you be hurrying to put those chakra poles in... Wait" Naruto turned his head back when Kakashi realised something.

"What do you mean put their souls back? Your father and the Hokages soul are in the Shinigami's stomach" Naruto grinned as he already got it covered.

"Don't worry. I made a deal with the Shinigami. He came to me one day during the war and asked if when I kill Madara that I give his soul to him. I said in return he gives me back my dad's soul as he wouldn't let me take more than one" Naruto grin widen when he 'saw' Kakashi's mouth drop.

During the time when Naruto and Kakashi were talking, Naruto's clones were busy putting the poles into the dead. Once they were done, one Naruto summoned the Outer Path and gave their souls back.

"Where the pretty ladies at?"

"Man I hope Kushina-chan doesn't hate me now"

"Damn it, if I had just had enough chakra then Minato-kun wouldn't have died"

"This feels weird"

"..."

"..."

Kakashi's and Naruto's eyes turned towards the revived people. While Kakashi went wide-eyed, Naruto ran towards his parents.

"Tou-san! Kaa-san!"

Minato and Kushina turned their heads (along with everyone else) towards Naruto. They all were surprised when they realised that they were alive.

"Naruto? How come we're all alive?" Minato questioned his son while Jiraiya noticed his eyes. '_No way.' _A few minutes later after explaining to the ones with their souls in them.

"Okay, Tou-san will be the Deva Path, Kaa-san will be the Animal Path, Ero-sennin will be the Naraka Path, Itachi will be the Human Path, Shodaime-sama will be the Preta Path and Nidaime-sama will be the Asura Path" Naruto nodded his head as the six felt something going through his body. After that was done, Minato asked his son something.

"Naruto, why in your childhood did you wear that orange jumpsuit?" Naruto grinned at the question, hoping that someone in his life would question him about his clothes he wore when he was little.

"Well it was to attract attention of the villagers and to make fun of the village. If an enemy saw my clothes, they would think that Konoha was a fail ninja country for allowing a ninja of all people to wear bright colours that could attract attention and not the good kind" Minato just shook his head at his sons antics.

"He's totally like me" Kushina grinned at Minato when she heard that Naruto liked messing around with people just for the shits and giggles.

He asked if they minded if they get sealed into a scroll, since it would cause people to panic if they saw more zombies and also saw that the Hokages along with Jiraiya were among them. They of course understood his reasoning and got sealed except for Itachi, who wanted to talk to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I won't question why you revived me but I must ask, where is my brother?" Naruto's face fell into a sad expression at the mention of Sasuke. He pointed to where he laid dead.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't save him. He almost doomed the world" Itachi gave a small nod.

"I understand if you decline but if you want, you can take his eyes"

"What?"

"You can take his eyes. Since you're not an Uchiha you would not be blinded by arrogance. Also remember how Kakashi has his friends Sharingan. You could do the same with Sasuke. You could show him the world he could have had and show him if he never went down the path of hatred. Show him the bright future like he should have, let him be your eyes" Itachi gave him a small smile until he blew up in smoke, sealed into the scroll.

"I'll do it; for Sasuke, for Itachi and for me. You'll always be by my side then Sasuke"

He walked over to Sasuke's dead body while Kakashi stood by the side, watching his student. Naruto put his hand over Sasuke's eyes. Kyuubi, who was watching the scene in front of him, poured his youki into Naruto's hands and eyes. Once Naruto's hand came in contact with Sasuke's eyes, he felt a surge flowing towards his hands and saw his silver cloak covering it. A few seconds was all it took to absorb Sasuke's Sharingan and for him to feel sudden pain in his eyes. He bit his bottom lip to stifle the scream. He bit his lip hard enough to make his lip bleed and for him to puncture holes deep enough for him to feel his top teeth crushing his bottom teeth and vice versa. After the pain stopped he opened his eyes and noticed that his eyesight had perfect vision. He turned to Kakashi who raised his eyebrows at his new eyes. Kakashi knew that Naruto would accept Sasuke's eyes like he did to Obito but he didn't expect that the Sharingan would change.

"Naruto you actually have your own Sharingan" Naruto looked at him like as if he had a second head.

"No I don't. This is Sasuke's sharingan"

"No Naruto, yours has a different design. I think that since you have the Juubi within you, he changed the sharingan to make it personal for you since I'm guessing he made the sharingan"

**_"Damn straight"_**

"Alright let's go back to Konoha" Kakashi nodded his head, however when they both turned to leave they heard voices.

"We come here since we thought Kakashi had died from whatever that bright light hit and we find out that it's the demon brat" Naruto turned his head towards the back of him and saw the Konoha villagers. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Weren't these the same villagers that praised him when he defeated Pein, weren't these the same villagers that expressed their worries over him when the war happened.

"Hey everyone, he's probably thinking about our sudden change of attitude" All the villagers laughed at him.

"Well I'll tell you demon, we never gave a fuck about you. The time when everyone was sad for you when you found out Jiraiya died, we secretly bathed in your sadness. The time when we cheered for you when you killed the one that attacked our village, we did it out of fear and we secretly blamed you for the deaths of our loved ones and the destruction of our home. The time when we were saying to comeback safe when war broke out? We were praying that you would die in the battlefield" Naruto and Kakashi were shocked at the villagers. After Naruto had sacrificed nearly everything for his village, they still see him as the Kyuubi.

"You fucking idiots" All eyes turned towards Kakashi. All the villagers backed up when they felt his K.I going over them.

"YOU FUCKING RETARDS! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT NARUTO! HE HAS DONE EVERYTHING FOR YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM? ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! ANBU TAKE THESE PEOPLE AND EXECU-" He didn't get to finish as his head blew up. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Kakashi slump backwards onto his own brain mater. He looked up to see his sensei's murderer and saw...

"Sakura?" Sakura looked at him with nothing but hate.

"You... You were supposed to die... WHY DIDN'T YOU DIE?! WHY DID SASUKE HAVE TO DIE IN YOUR PLACE?! WHY YOU DEMON BASTARD?!" Naruto was shocked. His friend and teammate didn't really give a shit for him. She only cared for the emo brooding cocksucker and would go to the extreme for him. She was really extreme since she just blew Kakashi's head off.

"What's the matter demon? Everyone that cared for you is dead now" The villagers in front moved out of the way to show Naruto something he didn't want to see. Hinata, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Choji, Tenten, Teuchi, Ayame and Iruka were dead, killed by the villagers. Naruto noticed that some of his friends weren't there and tried to feel their chakra. What he found shocked him again. He found Shikamaru, Shino, Ino, Yamato, Anko, Ibiki, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Ebisu and Kurenai in a cell with chakra suppression tags placed all over them. They looked like they hadn't eaten for days. He couldn't find Tsunade and looked at the battlefield where the five kages fought Madara. He saw Tsunade died, crushed in half by a giant root.

"Why?" That was all that could come out of his mouth.

"Because you're a demon and we have to get rid of all the demon lovers in our village"

At this, Naruto only saw red. He risked his life for them and this is how they treat him and his friends? Well no more. Never has Naruto felt so angry, never has he felt so betrayed and never has he felt so... alone. He grabbed Kakashi and placed him in a scroll, he then turned his gaze towards the villagers and his chakra suddenly spike. Kyuubi, seeing what was happening wanted to kill the villagers even more than before. He now cared for his host and seeing him getting betrayed felt that he needed to kill something... real bad. Naruto felt a tailed beast ball come up and opened his mouth. He heard their screams saying to stop and shouts saying that they should kill him now before he attacked. He expected a barren wasteland, corpses, moaning from pain and screams. However he did not expect his sharingan to Kamui him. Feeling his body going to another dimension, he shot his attack before going into the new dimension lest he wanted to be responsible for unwanted deaths and damage. The ball flew and hit dead centre in the mob. He smirked as he heard their screams and faded from the world.

-Elsewhere in the other dimension-

An old man sat behind his desk wondering if something weird was going to happen. He wore a Japanese robe. He had a white pony tail on his bald head reaching down his back. His earlobes were down to his shoulders and had earrings on them, however his eyebrows, beard and head shape stood out the most. His eyebrows were way bushier than Gai's or Lee's and his beard was long. As he was about to fall asleep he felt a large power headed towards the world tree. The world tree was a giant tree that had magic in it. However it wasn't the power this intruder had, no it was the demonic power it held that made him jump. He looked out the window and hoped that the teachers and students would be able to defeat whatever it was.

-Near the World Tree-

Three girls were running towards where they felt the demon was. One girl had black hair; the right side of her face had bangs coming down while her left side was tied in a pony tail. She was wearing a maroon vest with a white shirt and a ribbon underneath; she was also wearing a matching skirt. In her hand she carried a nodachi. She was called Setsuna Sakurazaki. Next to her a dark skinned girl that looked older than Setsuna, had black hair and was carrying a sniper rifle. She was called Mana Tatsumiya. On the other side of Setsuna was a light brown haired girl. She was squinting her eyes so much that it looked like her eyes were closed. She like the other two wore the maroon vest, white shirt and matching skirt. Her name was Kaede Nagase.

When the three got to the world tree they were surprised when they saw a blonde teen. However that was not what was surprising about him. It was the fact that he was covered in blood... and the demonic energy coming from him. The froze when they saw him start to move. He opened his eyes and looked at the three girls. He blinked once... twice... three times. He opened his mouth.

"Umm, hi?"


	2. New Arrival

He just sat there, blinking at the three girls, wondering what was going on. The girls on the other hand were studying him if he was a threat... well when I say girls I mean only two were while the other one was staring in shock.

_'N-no way; h-he's back'_

The four of them were just looking at each other, wondering who would make the first move. They didn't have to do anything as Naruto dodged to the left to avoid a downward slash made from a figure. He looked at the new arrival and saw a blonde woman. She seemed older than the other three girls and obviously attacks without any hesitation.

"So you three girls are already here huh? Well then let's finish this demon" As soon as Naruto heard the word 'demon' come out of her mouth, he looked down, covering his eyes with his hair.

Three of them except for one went to attack the blonde, who was still staring at the ground. The eldest went for a sideway slash when the blonde blocked it with a kunai. Immediately after blocking, Kaede went to kick Naruto on the back. Sensing the attack, he pivoted and caught the leg. Mana pulled out her gun and aimed at his head. She took aim and fired when he was busy trying to defend himself. Feeling something shift in the air, he moved his kunai and went to slice whatever was coming at him. This earned him shocked looks coming from his attackers.

_'What, how did he do that?'_

He kicked away both of his attackers away from him and he ran towards the one that threw? Yeah threw something at him. Mana was shocked that he disappeared from her sights so she looked around, hoping to find him. What she didn't expect was that he was behind her. He tapped her on the shoulder and kicked her in the side when she turned around. He looked at his downed foes when something struck him in the back. He turned around and saw a middle aged man with greying hair, stubble and glasses, looking at him. He was called Takamichi T. Takahata.

He punched Takamichi the face, much faster than before. Takamichi was surprised as he was not expecting him to go that fast and the punch hit home.

"So, the reason all of you are attacking me is because I'm a demon?" Takamichi nodded at the blonde, only to frown when the blonde sighed and shook his head.

"For your information, I'm not a demon" This earned confused looks from the other teachers that just arrived to help.

"I'm not a demon, now if you could kindly so, can you please catch me since I feel a bit weird" Naruto stated before his eyes went to the back of his head and fell down to the ground, unconscious. However before he could fully faint, his eyes met another, causing his to widen and mutter something under his breath.

_"Setsuna-chan?"_

Takamichi went towards the blonde and picked him up.

"The dean would be so surprised to see you here Naruto"


	3. Meeting with the past

Soft. That was the feeling Naruto had when the darkness around him was lessening. When he went unconscious, all of his senses shut down, rendering him into a state where he could feel, see, smell and hear nothing. The only thing he could feel was him floating around in a black space. His senses slowly returned to him as he heard a soft creek that sounded as if a door had just opened. Cracking his right eye open; he found himself looking up towards a white ceiling. He quickly closed his eye as the light was being too unbearable. Once the pain went away, he opened both eyes and looked down at himself. He saw a blanket over his body while he was lying on top of a bed. He looked around the room and saw medical equipment. Seeing everything in the room, he came to the conclusion that he was in a hospital room or an infirmary.

When the door had opened, the old man; who was known as Konoeman Konoe, the headmaster of Mahora Academy, who had sensed Naruto, was standing there. He walked in and closed the door; all the while looking at Naruto's sleeping body. He walked over to the side of the bed, looking at him with curious eyes. He wondered why Naruto was here now ever since he left.

-FLASHBACK-

Naruto had just beaten Anrokuzan with the help of his father, his team, Yamato and the princess of Roran, Sara. After he and Yamato faded away, Naruto had expected to return to the present time. Opening his eyes, he found himself in a forest. He looked around and saw that the forest seemed to span forever. He stood up and noticed that the ground was closer than it usually was. He looked down on his body and was surprised at his appearance; he was back as a freaking 6 year old!

"AAAHHHHH!" Naruto ran from the spot he woken up from and ran towards a nearby lake. He looked at the water to see his reflection. It was as he feared; he was back as a child. Naruto would have never made a big deal out of it as he was thinking it was still an effect from travelling through time; however his memories of what happened during his childhood prevented him from being coolheaded.

Off in the distance, two young girls were running through the trees. One was a brown haired girl with long hair and the other one had black hair, had bangs coming down from the right side and a ponytail to the left; they were Konoka Konoe and Setsuna Sakurazaki and both were 5 years old. Konoka was running through the forest since she heard a scream, while Setsuna was running since she always stuck by Konoka's side ever since she found out she was to guard her.

Konoka ran as fast as her short legs could so she could find out if someone was in the forest or not. After a few seconds of continuous running, she and Setsuna started to get tired. She spotted a nearby lake to her side and walked over to it to rest. Setsuna also went with her and pulled out a water bottle. She gave it to Konoka, who was grateful for her friend.

"Thanks Se-chan!" Konoka said cutely while guzzling down the liquid. Setsuna wasn't as thirsty as her charge so she didn't need to drink yet.

"Ojou-sama, we should get back to the house; there's no one here" Setsuna was sitting in front of Konoka, looking at her and the surrounding area.

"But I thought I heard someone here" Konoka pouted slightly. She stood up, Setsuna following the action.

"Well then let's go Ojou-sama" Konoka frowned slightly at the name Setsuna kept giving her, but soon it disappeared as she saw something in the bushes.

"Hey I see something" Konoka ran towards the bush that had caught her interest.

"W-wait! Ojou-sama!" Setsuna ran towards where Konoka was going to.

Konoka ran through the bush and saw something. The reason she ran towards the bush was because she thought she saw a shoe, showing that someone _was_ here. As she looked down, she saw a young blonde boy, maybe the same or a few years older than her and Setsuna, unconscious. Setsuna caught up with Konoka and saw the boy. Getting a bit wary of the boy, she turned to speak to Konoka; however Konoka beat her.

"Se-chan, quickly go and find someone!" She turned and saw Setsuna still standing there.

"HURRY!" Setsuna was stunned. Konoka _never_ yelled; ever. She looked into her eyes and saw concern and worry; in high amounts. Setsuna bet that she had never seen an unconscious body before and thought that something terrible happened to the boy... Add the fact that the scream may have come from the blonde child.

Setsuna nodded and ran back towards the house where Konoka lived. Seeing her friend disappear in the distance, Konoka sat in front of the boy and put his head on the lap. She was genuinely concerned for him, as her caring nature forbad her to just leave the boy in the forest. Who knows what lurks deep within the forest and what they might do to the poor boy? She started to caress his hair and felt how soft it was. She looked at his face and couldn't help but blush. He was such a cute boy! The fact that he had whiskers on his face made him even cuter. Moving her hand from his hair, she started to touch the whisker marks. The fact that he started to purr from the sensation made him even cuter than before! She was pulled out of her daydream as she heard footsteps approaching. She turned and saw some maids that worked at her house running towards her with Setsuna in tow.

"Ojou-sama!" The maid in front addressed her and was immediately at her side. She looked at the boy currently resting on the girls lap.

"Quickly, we have to get him back to the house!" Konoka was starting to get frantic as the boy was picked up by the maid.

"Don't worry Ojou-sama. We'll get him back there fast!" They ran off back towards the house, leaving Konoka and Setsuna in the forest.

-FEW MINUTES LATER WITH NARUTO-

Naruto woke up to find himself in a house that was reminiscent to Konoha. He looked around and saw a brown haired girl looking at him. Said girl got super excited that he was awake and proceeded to hug him.

"You're awake!" The girl was starting to crush him as he couldn't breathe anymore.

"I... can't... breathe" He managed to wheeze out. The girl froze and let go of him; laughing sheepishly.

"Ehehe" Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. He looked her over better and came to the conclusion that she was cute.

_'Wait... where the hell did that thought come from'_ He was interrupted from his internal conversation with himself as he heard the door open. He looked at the person who opened the door and saw a man who looked like the girls dad.

"I see you've met my daughter. Konoka can you please leave the room for a minute?" The girl now known as Konoka looked at her dad and gave him a grin.

"Okay dad!" She skipped out of the room. The man chuckled at his daughter and then turned back to Naruto; all the warm feelings he was radiating disappeared as he focused on Naruto.

"Now, who are you?" Naruto sighed at that question. He was expecting that as he knew that wherever he was, he wasn't at his timeline.

"Well..."

-FEW YEARS LATER AS AUTHOR IS TO LAZY TO WRITE ABOUT UNNECESSARY THINGS-

Naruto was sitting on a couch, sipping on some tea while looking at Setsuna practice with a wooden sword. He had met the swordswoman after talking to Eishun. She didn't trust him at all during his first year staying at the house; however it all changed when he saved her from a driver of a car that was speeding when they went out with Konoka and her dad. He tackled her, sending her to the floor along with him, making him fall on top of her. She was about to yell at him when she saw the car speed past them. If he didn't push her, than she would've been hit. She turned her head back towards him and blushed at how close they were to each other. After that day, Setsuna started to warm up to him and sometimes without her knowledge, flirted with Naruto.

Konoka was the same, however she was not cold to him from the start; in fact she wanted to be his friend. This made Naruto cry as he finally had a normal childhood and made a friend that did not want to kill him. The two really hit it off when they were together and people who saw them together always made a comment about them being cute together as a couple. This made them blush in embarrassment but the thought of them together didn't sound too bad in Konoka's mind.

Naruto was finished with his drink and started to make his way towards the sink when he heard someone enter the kitchen. He looked up and saw Konoka with a smile on her face. Setsuna followed also and went to get water. Konoka stopped right in front of the two and grinned.

"Guess what Naru-kun, Se-chan? Dad is allowing Se-chan and I to go to Mahora to go to the school there!" Naruto smiled at the wonderful announcement even though inside he was a bit sad. Setsuna and Konoka had the same feelings as Naruto.

"That's wonderful Kono-chan" Naruto smiled warmly at the girl, making her blush a little.

"But that means we won't see you anymore Naruto-kun" Setsuna said.

"That doesn't mean I can't visit you does it?" When he gave her an answer, Setsuna became happy.

"That's right!" Setsuna grinned.

"Promise that you'll visit us" Konoka gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Hahaha, of course I promise that I'll visit you" Naruto grinned at Konoka who mirrored his expression.

-FEW MONTHS LATER-

Naruto watched from the living room as Konoka and Setsuna were busy packing their things as the next day was when they move to Mahora; which meant that they would be leaving the house, Kyoto and move somewhere else. While he was sad, he was also happy that they can go out and see other places instead of being cooped up in the same areas that they were only supposed to go in Kyoto. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw himself starting to disappear.

"So it's time huh?" Eishun came through the door and saw Naruto phasing in and out of existence.

"Going to leave now huh?" Naruto looked at Eishun and gave him a sad smile.

"Yeah, I guess so. When I'm gone, can you tell the girls that I'm sorry that I won't be able to keep the promise I made them" Just as he finished, the two girls walked out of their rooms and saw Naruto and hearing what he had just said.

"W-what do you mean you can't keep the promise?" Konoka had a sad face on and had tears forming at the corner of her eyes. The same was happening to Setsuna.

"It means that I won't be there anymore. In fact you'll never see me anymore" Konoka and Setsuna let their tears flow.

"W-what, why not?" Setsuna was the one who asked the question.

"I'm disappearing from this world, don't you see" He showed them his arms; the hands to the elbows were completely gone. Seeing their sad faces, he pulled something out of his pocket (wait, what?! He doesn't have any hands!) And showed it to the girls. It was two necklaces; both had the Konoha symbol on it, a Naruto and the Uzumaki swirl on it.

"Something to remember me by" He fastened both necklaces on their necks and stood back. He thought of something else and stood right in front of them.

"And this is to also remember me by" He was in front of Konoka and he lifted up her face by her chin. When she looked into his blue eyes, he locked lips with her. Eyes widening, Konoka didn't do anything to stop him and let her tears keep falling. Wrapping his hands around her waist and back of her head, he kissed deeper. When he stopped he did the same with Setsuna. He walked backwards, allowing the two some room and to let them think about what had just happened. When the girls got the bearings back, Naruto was quickly disappearing.

"Don't forget about me; I'll always remember you two" And with that, Naruto disappeared from the house, Kyoto, Japan, the Earth and that dimension.

-FLASHBACK END-

Konoeman had heard about Naruto from his son-in-law and once met the young lad when he paid them a visit. He had inkling that Naruto would one day return and made a bet with Eishun and Takamichi; the latter had met him when the other members of Ala Rubra went to see Eishun and his family. When he saw that Naruto was starting to awaken, he walked over to him. The pair of blue eyes opened and looked around the room. It stopped when it saw Konoeman.

After seeing the old man, Naruto shot straight up and stayed in his sitting position. He spied a nearby bin and bolted towards it, emptying out the contents of his stomach. The feeling of getting sucked into by a Kamui was a feeling he hoped to never feel again. He started to pity the people who were targeted by Kakashi's and Obito's attack. He wondered how Obito did not minded getting the feeling of being turned around and around while your head was saying that you were stationary. It was like sea sickness and spinning around in a chair for too long. Perhaps Obito got used to the feeling and felt what Naruto felt like when he first used it? Oh well, now's not the time to be wondering about dead assholes.

Turning back, he saw the old man looking a bit amused. He slowly walked back to the bed and sat on it. Konoeman was watching him with mild interest. He thought that the blonde boy would have never in a thousand years, just go and vomit in front of him. Oh well, he couldn't judge him since he didn't know what made him do that. He looked at Naruto who was silently asking him what he was doing in here.

"I came to see you of course Naruto-kun. Imagine my surprise when Takamichi told me that you were back" Naruto snorted.

"Yeah and I bet you made Takamichi give you money" Konoeman raised an eyebrow at that.

"How-"

"Did I know? I know you old man; which means I knew you would bet on me coming back or not" Naruto gave a smirk.

"Well, very commendable observation skills you have Naruto-kun" Konoeman gave him a smile. A few minutes, both were silent until Naruto once again spoke up.

"So I'm back here old man?"

"Ho ho ho, yes you're back in Japan Naruto"

"Well shit" Naruto sighed at that answer; of course he knew he was back in Japan but hearing it from another person just made it true.

"You know, they both are here and Setsuna is coming here as I speak" Naruto's eyes widened; how could e forget that if the old man was here than he would be at Mahora; not only that but he just saw Setsuna. He face palmed so hard that it stung his face.

The headmaster was looking at Naruto while fingering the 5000 yen tat Takamichi owed him. Now that he thought about it, Eishun owed him 100,000 plus the bet. He heard a knock on the door and smiled at Naruto.

"Well, that's my cue to leave. It was nice seeing you again Naruto... oh and come to my office later... and bring Sakurazaki-san with you" Konoeman walked to the door, opened it and left, leaving Setsuna standing there looking at Naruto who was doing the same.

The silence between them was thick enough to chock other people in the room that were not them. Setsuna could not believe her eyes; standing in front of her in the room was Naruto! She always hoped that he would come back to her and Konoka and now it seemed possible. Naruto opened his mouth and was about to speak when Setsuna tackled him, sending them both to the floor. Naruto was shocked at what happened and looked down towards his chest. Setsuna was crying on his chest and hugging him tightly while muttering 'your back, your back, I knew you'd be back' over and over again. Naruto just put his hand on her back and massaged it.

Once she calmed down enough, Setsuna stood up, allowing Naruto to get back up also.

"Setsuna; I'm so glad to see you again" Naruto engulfed her in a hug which she returned.

"I missed you so much Naruto" Setsuna began to tear up again. They both sat on the bed and started to catch up with what happened and Naruto made up something so she wouldn't know what really happened until he told her about his past. Then the conversation moved onto Konoka.

"How's Kono-chan doing?" Naruto really wanted to know what happened to her.

"Once you left, Eishun-dono and other mages tried to put a memory seal on her but she kept breaking out of it. She really didn't want to forget you since she since she showed everyone that even the most powerful seal in our disposal wouldn't be a match against the memories of you" Naruto was listening carefully and felt glad that Konoka didn't forget about him.

"Well I got to go to see the old man and see what he wants... oh and he said for you to come to as well" This piqued Setsuna's interest. What did the headmaster want to talk to Naruto about? And why her also? She than saw that Naruto was wearing nothing except his boxers and blushed when she saw his chest. She noticed that he was muscular but not too much, just enough for an athletic build. She kept looking until she saw a giant scar compared to the others on his body. This one was the size of a fist, located on heart. It was the same on his back as well. Whatever caused the scar, she knew that it went through but she couldn't believe that he wasn't dead.

"Umm, Naruto-kun I think it would be better if you wore some clothes before going to see the headmaster" She turned her head away, not allowing him to see her wearing a massive blush.

"Huh?" Naruto looked down and noticed for the first time that he was only wearing his boxers. He panicked and looked around the room until he noticed closet. He opened it and saw his clothes. He saw that what he was going to wear would make him stick out like a sore thumb; so he sealed his clothes and henged himself so it appeared he was wearing a white long sleeve dress shirt with black formal pants and black shoes.

"Does this look presentable?" Setsuna turned around and nodded. Naruto gave her a satisfied smile and turned around.

"Well then, let's go" Both walked out of the room.

-FEW MINUTES LATER-

Naruto was walking with Setsuna beside him towards the headmaster office. From their journey to the office, females who were in the hallway paid attention to him as they only seen a few teenager boys on the campus but they were really rare. So when they saw him walking by, a few girls whispered to their friends. 'He is so _hot_' 'Is he here as a teacher? Oh man, what I would give to have him as my teacher' 'Wow who's the hottie?' 'Wow he's cute'. Naruto had overheard them and couldn't help but shiver at them. He had feelings for Setsuna and Konoka and he knew that they returned said feelings. He could only imagine what both of them would do if they found out if other girls started to like him. In fact he could see it now... wait he could also _feel_ it right now. He looked at Setsuna and saw her leaking killing intent. He put his hand on her shoulder and she immediately calmed down. She looked at him and gave him a smile. The other girls were either jealous or surprised that Setsuna actually _smiled_ for once, and at a bout nonetheless.

They both made it in front of the headmaster's office and walked in. Naruto looked around and was amazed at the size of it. He could see the old man sitting behind his desk and smiling at the duo.

"Naruto-kun, Sakurazaki-san, good to see both of you made it here"

"Okay old man, why'd you call me and Se-chan here for?" Naruto put his hands on Konoeman's desk.

"Well I just thought that seeing you here, I thought that you would want to live with Sakurazaki-san" Naruto and Setsuna were surprised.

"W-what?"

"Well it's either you go live with her, go to a hotel with no money or go back to Kyoto. Your choice" Konoeman was still smiling.

"Alright, I'll move in with Se-chan" Setsuna was internally jumping for joy.

"Next order of business is that I want you to be an assistant teacher" This shocked both of his guests. Naruto a teacher? Who the hell died to make him a teacher?

"A teacher? I can't be a teacher! I don't even know enough about any subject except fighting to teach!" Naruto couldn't believe that the old man would give him such a job.

"I said assistant teacher. You wouldn't teach, just be there to help the teacher out when he needs it" 'he' that was the first clue Setsuna needed to know who Naruto was assisting. She was already thinking about who it was and was most likely on her list.

"Why would I need to assist them if they're already a teacher? Aren't they smart enough already?"

"Well it's just that he's young and needs the help" Second clue.

"How young?"

"Around 10" Ding ding ding, we have a winner. Setsuna was a bit ecstatic that Naruto was going to be in her and Konoka's class.

"WHAT?! 10?!" The shout reverberated around the whole city, stopping everyone from doing what they were doing and looking at the sky.

"Sakurazaki-san, you may go back to your class" Setsuna bowed to Konoeman and walked out of the office.

After a few minutes of explaining why a 10 year old was teaching in the first place and that it was for magic training, Naruto calmed down when he thought about his own world and how he basically became an adult when he was younger than the child teacher since the beatings and near-deaths made him grow up more faster than the other kids.

"Okay, so you want me to help him teach while being the class guardian huh?" Konoeman was surprised that Naruto found out about his ulterior motive. Nevertheless he nodded.

"Exactly, Konoka is in that class and a few other magically aware students that tend to get into trouble. I want you to protect them along with the teacher, Negi-kun. Also since you said that you were only taught how to fight, I'm guessing you were taught physical exercises? Well I want you to also be the new P.E teacher" Naruto nodded his head until he remembered something.

"Does Konoka know magic?" The silence was all the needed to know what the answer was.

"Why doesn't she know about magic?" Naruto asked in a low tone.

"Eishun and I didn't tell her since she would be a lot safer if she didn't know about our violent world" This infuriated Naruto as the same thing happened to him.

"You two are idiots. She will one day find out about magic, and when she does, she will BE DEFENSLESS AGAINST ANY AND ALL THREATS AFTER HER. I KNOW ABOUT HER HAVING LARGE MAGICAL RESERVES AND HAVING HER OBLIVIOUS TO MAGIC WOULD PUT HER LIFE IN DANGER INSTEAD OF SAVING HER. *sigh* you and Eishun are idiots. I mean what happens if she accidently harms a friend because she unknowingly used a spell. She would start thinking that she's a monster and seclude herself from others. Not telling is more dangerous than telling her" Naruto finished yelling at Konoeman who at the end of it had a guilty, sad and shocked expression. Naruto was right about not telling her.

"How do you know about what keeps her safe and what doesn't?"

"Because she and I were basically in the same situation; people didn't tell me what I held and that nearly cost me my life and others too. In fact they're all dead because of me not knowing" Konoeman lowered his head down, ashamed about his decision and sad about what happened to Naruto.

"Are you going to tell her or are you going to send her to me to tell her?" Naruto looked at Konoeman and answered back.

"You'll tell her but I'll be there also. If she wants to than I can teach her magic. When Ala Rubra came over, some of them taught me magic since my chakra uses physical and spiritual energy. Spiritual which is needed in mages to cast spells" Konoeman nodded his head

"That is if she agrees for it, but I'm guessing that she will. Now time to get you to your class" Konoeman's arm went to the intercom and called for Shizuna. Both waited while Naruto had changed since he asked Konoeman if he had any spare suits. He was wearing the same thing except he now wore a black vest over his shirt and black tie. The door opened and Naruto turned around, which ended up with his face in a woman's chest. Said woman looked down at him.

"Oh dear" Naruto got out of her chest and looked at her while blushing. He looked at her and found her beautiful; she had bluish, greenish hair and glasses that suited her face. She didn't seem to mind that he was in her chest.

"Shizuna can you please escort Naruto-kun to class 3-A as he is the new assistant teacher for Negi-kun" Shizuna nodded and lead Naruto to the class. When they were gone, Konoeman leaned back in his chair. He had already spoken to Negi about him having another teacher in his class to help him. When he looked at his desk, he spotted a book that was not there before. On top of it was a note that looked like Naruto's handwriting.

"Hmm? 'Old man, if you are reading this than can you please publish this book for me. It will help me with my money problem; you can read them if you want and if you say it's good and it gets published than I'll give you the other ones' Well, let's see what this book is then" He then picked up an orange book.

"Icha Icha Paradise?" The next few days, Konoeman was in the infirmary for major blood loss.

-CLASS 3-A-

A boy with red hair which was tied in a ponytail in the back, wearing a green suit and had glasses on, was teaching his class when there was a knock on the door. The entire class was silent as they wondered who was at the door; all except for the teacher and Setsuna, who had a small grin on her face.

"Come in" The door opened to reveal Shizuna and a blonde haired teenager who no one but two people have seen before.

"Sorry for interrupting your class Negi-sensei but I have an announcement to make. Everyone you have a new assistant teacher who will be helping Negi-sensei from now on" Shizuna gestured towards Naruto as he made his way to the front with a smile on his face. Thos who were not crazy about Negi had a blush on their faces while Konoka widened her eyes.

"Hi everyone! My name is Naruto Namikaze! Please to meet you all; hope we can all get along" Naruto introduced himself and finished with a bow. Everyone was silent while in their brain was going ape shit.

'Great another brat teaching us'

'Wow he's cute'

'Wonder if I can get an interview by himself later?'

'He seems strong, but I can feel something coming from him. Hmm, if I heard correctly from the headmaster, he said that he was a ninja. Hmm'

'Is that demonic energy coming from him?'

'Oh I hope he can see me, and then we can be friends'

'H-he feels like that bastard!'

'Hehehe, wonder if I can get him to agree to be my _research_ hehehe'

'N-Naru-kun?'

Naruto looked up and saw a face in the class that he hoped to see again.

"Kono-chan?"


	4. Days until Kyoto Memories

AN: Just a heads up, this chapter will contain a lot of flashbacks. Meh just read and enjoy.

* * *

Naruto was relaxing on his bed in the room he was sharing with Setsuna. He remembered the incident when he slept in his bed for the first time and woke up to find that Setsuna had crawled into his bed and snuggled up to his side. He shook his head and got off the bunk, deciding that now was a good time to pack his things for the upcoming class trip to Kyoto. He couldn't wait to see Eishun again and have a private talk about making Konoka oblivious to the fact that she had magic in her. He was busy sealing his clothes in his scrolls when his thoughts drifted back to his first encounter to 3-A.

-FLASHBACK-

"Kono-chan?" Said girl's eyes widened at the fact that he still remembered her. However this caught the class's attention since he said it out loud.

"WHAT?!" Naruto cringed at the sheer volume that the girls produced. It felt like when he was 12 and Sakura screeched in his ears about her 'Sasuke-kun' Wow he needed to punch, no kill something now that he thought about that pink haired bitch.

All the girls got out of their seats and ran up towards their new assistant teacher. All of them started to hound him with a shit ton of questions. He raised his hands and moved them in a manner that said to 'calm down and ask one at a time'

"How old are you?" Naruto looked around for the person who asked him but couldn't find them.

"17"

"Where did you come from?"

"Kyoto" Naruto answered with no hesitation. Kyoto became a home when he was stuck at Japan.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Naruto was surprised at that question. He looked around and found a red haired girl with a ponytail and had a chest that made Naruto blush faintly.

"Um, who're you?" The girl blinked.

"I am seat number 3, Kazumi Asakura! Now do you have a girlfriend?" Wow was she persistent; why did she badly want to know? Was she hoping to try and go on a date with him if the blush on her face was any indication? Naruto looked around the room and spotted both Konoka and Setsuna.

"Maybe if they want to that is" He finished with a glance at the two, both who blushed.

"Now, now class, go back to your seats. You will have plenty of time to ask Naruto-san questions when class is over" Shizuna broke the chatting since Negi was standing there with a bit of a clueless face. The class begrudgingly went back to their seats and resumed their boring class. Sometimes Negi's class was slow and boring that even Iruka's history lesson was more interesting in Naruto's opinion. Now that he thought about it, sometimes those history lessons _were _interesting; I mean, how awesome is it to learn about how the Shodaime and the Nidaime fought against their enemies. Alas, this was only English class.

20 minutes in the class, Naruto fell asleep, much to everyone's amusement and Negi's dismay. He didn't think that Negi's class was _THAT _boring right? Right?

-FLASHBACK END-

Naruto went through his draws and found what appeared to be a broken shuriken. He remembered what happened to it.

-FLASHBACK-

Naruto was standing in front of one of his students in class 3A. He expected some students to come up to him and ask questions either about him or the work that he and Negi had given them or just say hi but he never thought that one of them would ask the one he just heard.

"Come again" Naruto blinked at the girl in front of her.

"I said that I overheard what the headmaster said and heard that you were a ninja. I asked that if that was true and if so can you train me?" The girl in front of him replied.

"You're not just going to back off about it are you?" The girl shook her head causing him to sigh.

"Fine. I am a ninja happy Kaede-chan?" The girl let out a grin and nodded her head. She didn't care that her teacher had added an affectionate suffix to her name since he does it to everyone in the class, however that didn't stop the small blush from forming on her face.

"Alright! If you're a ninja then can you tell me what rank you are?" Naruto put a hand under his chin, cupping it.

"Well from what I think, the last thing I did was participate in a war... fighting one person that was a kage level... also one guy that could easily take on two kages and have some difficulty handling three... and one guy that easily fought five kages and could still fight more people... I'd saaayyy... I'm stronger than 7 kages combined" Naruto's speech made Kaede's jaw drop.

"W-what?! No one is stronger than a kage!We have only one kage and she's in her sixties! No one else has come close! Not only that but how did you go into war?! We hadn't had a war in a long time!" Kaede shouted in his face, causing him to step back a bit.

"Yeah, you only have one kage in this world but what about other worlds? Have you ever thought about that?" Kaede stopped and thought about what he just said.

"W-wait, the way you talk, it sounds like as if you come from another dimension or something" When Naruto didn't respond, her eyes widened in surprise.

"S-seriously?! Oh my god! There are other worlds with ninjas in them! Not only that but the ninjas in Naruto-sensei's world sound so strong! Four people have the power of a kage and over! So unreal!" Naruto looked amused at the sight of Kaede pacing back and forth with her eyes opened. This went on for a few minutes until Naruto grew tired to wait for her to stop talking and cleared his throat, reminding Kaede that he was there.

" So, is that all?" Kaede looked at Naruto and slowly a grin formed on her face.

"Weelll, there is one thing" Kaede went up to Naruto until she was right in front of him.

"Can you train me?" Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Training was never his forte, even if he was a good teacher in ninja skills. Naruto shrugged.

"Ahh, what the hell. Okay, I'll do it" Kaede let out a big whoop.

-FLASHBACK END-

Naruto remembered their training and what Kaede went through. She would always come in his training ground happy and fine and when she would go back to her room she would always be hurt beyond anything and would always be dirty. Naruto thought about Kaede and was confident that she could be really powerful if she kept going at the pace that he set for her. He continued sifting through the contents of his draws until he saw one of his shirts. He picked it up and was about to put it in his scrolls until he saw the holes that riddled it.

-FLASHBACK-

Naruto was walking around the school in the dark since he had to on Konoeman's orders. When Naruto accepted in becoming a teacher, Konoeman had produced a contract and had Naruto sing it. Naruto thought it was just for teaching and singed it without a second thought. If he had read it, he would have seen that he would have had to do night patrol around the school among other things.

_'I swear to Kami old man, I am SO getting you back for this'_ Naruto sighed out loud and continued his course. Of course he would have, if he didn't have to sidestep to avoid a gunshot.

_'This is going to be a LONG night'_ He continued dodging all the bullets while making his way towards the shooter slowly.

"You don't have to hide Mana-chan" Said girl came out of the trees into Naruto's view. The girl was staring impassively at Naruto, who was returning the same look.

"Can I ask you why you are shooting at me?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sensei, it's just that I can feel a demon coming from you" Naruto sighed and lowered his head.

"Of course you can. *sigh* You know I can say the same for you right? I mean I can tell that you're a hanyou" Mana's eyes widened sightly.

"How-"

"Did I know? I can tell who's a demon, who's not and who's in between. I can tell since I am let's say, a demon." Mana raised an eyebrow.

"'Let's say?' Does that mean that you're not a demon" Naruto sighed. This REALLY is going to be a long night.

"Alright then, I'll tell you. I'm not a demon, I'm a human that has a demon sealed inside of me" Mana once again raised an eyebrow.

"You have a demon sealed inside of you? That's why I'm getting demonic energy off of you, even thought it also says that you are full human" Naruto nodded.

"Well if that's all, than I would like to continue my patrol. Nice talking to you Mana-chan" Naruto walked away, leaving Mana by herself.

_'Naruto-sensei, you are one interesting person' _Mana walked the other direction.

-FLASHBACK END-

Naruto put the shirt back into the draw. He had met up with Mana for a few days when she said that she wanted to spar. He obviously said yes but didn't think that she would use her guns. The surprise attack cost him his shirt. Naruto was looked around the desk that was in the room and opened a draw. What he found inside was a card. He picked it up and remembered what it was.

-FLASHBACK-

Naruto was standing in Konoeman's office with Konoka. They had just explained about her history and her magical abilities. She was shocked that something this major as hidden from her. She broke down when Konoeman finished his explanation. After a few minutes of calming her down, she accepted magical training from Naruto and was a bit happy. When she left, Konoeman told Naruto to wait.

"Now Naruto-kun, I told you to stay back since I wanted to make a pactio with you" Naruto blanched. He had to kiss the old man?

As if sensing his thoughts, Konoeman made a gesture to calm down.

"Don't worry, we don't have to kiss. The version that I want us to have to do is a blood pactio. We cut our hands and shake each other's hands. Simple" Naruto thought it over before he accepted.

"Alright old man" Konoeman sweat dropped at the nickname.

"Can you please call me something else Naruto-kun?" Naruto thought it over.

"Alright Konoe-Jiji" Konoeman sweat drop deepened. Shaking his head; he got back on topic and took out a knife and cut his hand; Naruto did the same with a kunai. Konoeman made a pactio circle and both shook hands. A bright light engulfed them, causing Naruto to shut his eyes. When he opened them, he saw that Konoeman had two cards.

"Take this card Naruto-kun" He gave Naruto one card. He looked it over and saw that it had an image of him in an ANBU outfit with two swords. The outfit was complete with a kitsune mask.

"To use the artefact, you have to say adeat and to return the artefact into the card, you say abeat" Konoeman explained to him.

"Alright then, Adeat" A flash of light surrounded Naruto. When it disappeared, Naruto was wearing the ANBU uniform with the mask clipped on his waist. He saw that he had two swords on his waist. He unsheathed one and inspected it. It had a dark grey handle with the inscription 'Amaterasu'. He looked at the blade and saw that it was black. He had a feeling in his head and channelled his chakra into it. The blade was then engulfed in black flames.

"Wow, it actually is Amaterasu" He cut off the chakra and put the blade back in its sheath. He took the other one out and looked at it also. It had an orange handle with the inscription 'Totsuka no Tsurugi' Like the other one, he sent chakra to it and the blade melted and turned flame-like.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm holding Itachi's sword" He cut off the chakra and put it back in its sheath. He then removed the mask from its clip and put it on his face. It wasn't a normal mask; in fact it was showing who was in the surrounding area up to 100 meters. He noticed that he could increase or decrease the length if he added or lessen the chakra respectively. He could also single out certain people if he knew what their energy felt like.

"Abeat" The clothes and swords disappeared and went back into a card.

"That was awesome Konoe-Jiji; but do you know any place where I could train in peace?" Konoeman thought it over and gave him a map and a letter. On the map, a cottage was circled. Naruto noticed that the cottage was far away from the dorms.

"Go there and give the letter to the occupant there. They should allow you to train" Naruto nodded his head and went to the cottage.

When he arrived at the cottage, he knocked on the door. When the door opened, he saw a green haired girl in a maid outfit. He looked her over and saw her 'ears' He recognised the girl as a student in his class.

"You are... Chachamaru Karakuri correct?" He said as he pointed at her.

"Yes you are correct Naruto-sensei. Why are you here sensei?" He handed her the note.

"One moment" She disappeared back into the cottage. Naruto waited outside for a few seconds until he heard someone scream.

"WHAT?!" Naruto looked back at the door and found a girl no older than 10 stomping towards him. She seemed familiar and looked at her carefully. She had long blonde hair, green eyes and was at least a 10 year old. His mind clicked when he recognised her.

"Eva-chan, so good to see you again" Eva, who was the 10 year old, was pissed off to see _him_ again. They both met when Naruto paid a visit to Mahora one day when he was bored and wanted to see the old man. When he got to Mahora, he found her walking to her cottage. When he accidently insulted her, she went and tried to beat him up. It failed when he beat her and started to scold her for attacking others. She was pissed that he was similar to Nagi and wanted nothing more than to kill him. When he left, she was happy but inside a bit sad. She shook off the feeling and continued playing games in her cottage.

"Why are you here?" She said in a low tone, indicating she was going to blow any second.

"You read the letter so you know" He smiled at her.

After a few minutes of trying to get her to stop trying to kill him, she calmed down and begrudgingly allowed him to use the resort. He spent a week in there, learning how to perform kenjutsu and practice using his Rinnegan and Sharingan. After the week, he thanked Eva for allowing him to use the resort and left. Eva gave Chachamaru orders to not allow him back in the house. She didn't know that Naruto tagged the area next to the resort so he could instantly teleport there.

-FLASHBACK END-

Naruto put the card in his pants pocket and continued packing. A few seconds later, he stopped and remembered that after class, all the girls went to him to ask even more questions. They followed him all the way back to the dorms and once they saw whose room it was, they went off to ask Setsuna if he and she were an item. When she got back, she was red in the face and Naruto could only guess that the girls asked her some perverted questions since they asked him also. He went to the drawers and opened it to find his headphones and pictures of his time with Konoka when they went shopping together.

-FLASHBACK-

The three cheerleaders, Misa, Madoka and Shiina were going around shopping for clothes; however they always end up getting distracted. When the three were walking around, Misa stopped when she saw something in front of them. Madoka saw that Misa had stopped and asked her why.

"Isn't that Naruto-sensei, Negi-sensei and Konoka?" The two other girls looked at where she was looking at and there were the mentioned three.

Negi was wearing a blue and white sweater and brown slacks. Naruto was wearing an orange shirt with a grey jacket over it and blue jeans. Konoka was wearing a black dress with a white sweater over the top, a hat that matched her sweater and boots. Negi was walking ahead of the two while Naruto and Konoka were walking close to each other with Konoka leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder and had their hands interlocked with each other.

"What are they doing?" Shiina asked while they all hid behind a man.

"Hey, hey how about this one Naru-kun, Negi-kun?" Konoka asked while holding up a long-sleeved shirt.

"It looks cute; it really suits you Konoka-san" Negi said.

"Yeah, I have to agree, it does make you cuter Kono-chan" Naruto smiled at her; she blushed at the compliments.

The cheerleaders all had the same thought going through their heads.

_Isn't this a date?!_

All three were huddling together and started shooting questions at each other.

"Is this a date?" Shiina asked.

"But isn't Negi-kun 10? So he wouldn't know what a date was... Maybe its Naruto-sensei and Konoka that is on a date since he flirts with everyone in class and decided to invite Negi!" Madoka said. Since Naruto became an assistant teacher for 3-A, he started to flirt around with the girls. He knew that he would get in trouble but he still did it. He just couldn't resist teasing the girls since it was so fun!

"But why is Negi-kun there?" Misa was curious as to why Negi being the third wheel, was in the date as well.

"Here's what I think. Since Konoka's grandfather sets up arranged marriages for her, maybe Naruto convinced her to marry him" Madoka speculated.

"But that still doesn't answer my question" Misa retorted.

"Well, since Negi-kun lives with Asuna and Konoka, maybe Konoka mothers him and since Naruto-sensei is like a brother to him, they probably wanted to adopt him when they get married" Madoka finished her explanation. It was true that Naruto acted as an older brother to Negi since the boy looked up to him. Add to the fact that Naruto wanted to have a sibling and Negi secretly wanted a brother.

"Oh my god, we have to contact the authorities!" Misa picked up her phone.

"You mean the staff room?!" Shiina shouted.

"You idiot! That will get both of them fired for doing this!" Madoka shouted back at the girl.

_"Hm I've got a day off and now this" _Asuna said tiredly on the other end of the call.

"Stop sleeping until noon! We've got trouble, take a look at this!" Asuna looked at her phone as Misa sent her a picture of Negi smiling at Naruto and Konoka who were still holding hands and leaning on each other.

"Well?! Isn't this a secret date?! Please tell me those two aren't going to elope and adopt Negi" Asuna thought about what she said; she had met Naruto numbers of times before and was sure that he wasn't going to do something like that.

_"This is stupid. I'm going back to sleep" _Asuna collapsed back onto her bed, sending a white ermine flying in the process.

"Aah, hey, Asuna! Don't go back to sleep!" Misa was shouting in her phone, unsuccessfully trying to talk to Asuna.

"Ahh, they're on the move again! Come on, we have to follow them!" Madoka was trying to get the other two's attention.

"Hm?" Negi and Naruto turned around at where the three cheerleaders were. The girls hid behind the corner as to not let their targets know that they were there.

"Something wrong Naru-kun, Negi-kun?" Konoka looked at her two companions.

"Nothing" Negi said, while Naruto shook his head but had a frown on his face. He concentrated for a bit and found out who they sensed.

_Oho, those three eh?_

"I'm sorry Konoka-san; it's finally your day off. I guess you'd rather spend the day getting ready to go to Kyoto right?" Negi looked downwards.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to Kono-chan. I should've thought about what you wanted to do today instead of asking you to come with us" Naruto rubbed the back of his hair.

"No, I'm happy that you two would be worried about me" The two boys lifted their heads up and gave her a smile. Naruto wrapped his arm around Konoka's waist and his other hand went on Negi's shoulder. The trio then walked off.

"Kyaa, they might just pull it off" Shiina exclaimed.

-MEANWHILE-

Asuna was sitting down and eating with a white ermine named Chamo when her phone went off. She picked it up and heard Misa's voice. They talked a bit about the trio when Ayaka came. She looked at the phone and as if on cue, a picture was sent by Misa. It showed Konoka and Negi sharing a drink while Naruto was feeding Konoka a chip. What the cheerleaders didn't expect was that Iincho (Ayaka) told them to put a stop to it and only made them get their arse's moving when she sent a picture of her looking evilly at them. So they made a plan when that whenever the 'family' went to buy something, the three would always buy it first.

"Jeez, a lot of violent people in the city huh guys?" Naruto sweat dropped.

"I agree Naruto-nii" Naruto smiled whenever Negi called him that. It really shows how much trust Negi puts in him.

"Don't worry you two, we already got what we needed" Konoka lifted up the bag she was carrying to indicate her point.

The three walked off again with the cheerleaders in hot pursuit. When they arrived at the spot where the three stopped, they saw that Naruto and Konoka were sitting next to each other with Konoka's head resting on his shoulder while Negi was lying down on Konoka's lap.

"You really tired him out ne Kono-chan?" Naruto smiled at Negi.

"Hehe, he's still a child ne Naru-kun. Well let's hope this works; fatigue go away" Konoka waved her finger, making it engulfed in an aura.

"I told you that teaching you magic was a good idea" Konoka giggled.

"Wait, if I kiss Negi-kun, then a pactio will appear" She looked at Naruto who only nodded.

"But I would wait until he's awake... or you can just do it with me" Konoka's eyes widened at that.

"You can do it also?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Well I did teach you magic, so I would say yes" Konoka grinned.

"Also, I did make a pactio with your grandfather" Konoka looked shocked. Did that mean that Naruto and her grandfather...?

"So... you and grandfather...?" Naruto looked at her, confused at where she was going, until it dawned on him. Realisation, turned into shock which in turn, turned into sickness.

"What?! NO! We didn't kiss! There are other ways to make a pactio. We just shook our hands after we cut out hands and let a bit of blood flow" Konoka made an 'oh' face.

"I want to see it later Naru-kun" She turned back and leaned down near Negi's face to see if he was energised or not. The cheerleaders had different thoughts.

"KONOKA WAIT!" Konoka stopped what she was doing.

"Did I do the spell right Naru-kun?" Naruto nodded. They were broken out of their conversation when the cheerleaders fell out of the bush they were hiding behind.

"Ara?"

"Hold it right there!" The two turned and saw Asuna and Ayaka running towards them. The two saw Negi sleeping on Konoka's lap and she was leaning on Naruto.

"Sh-she's letting Negi-sensei sleep on her lap" Ayaka pointed accusingly at her.

"K-Konoka a-are you really going to...?" Asuna couldn't finish what she was going to say.

"Ah, did you figure it out?" Konoka asked the group. Negi started to wake up during this.

"Why is everyone here?" He was shocked.

"It seems they figured it out Negi" Naruto stated with Konoka nodding.

"Ehh? I thought that they would've been more surprised" Negi said, looking at his older brother and roommate.

"So does that mean you three are going to…?" Asuna said.

"We had no choice" Naruto said.

"That's right. It might be one day early but... for the 21st of April, Happy Birthday Asuna-san!" Negi held out a small present while Konoka smiled at her and Naruto was grinning.

"It's an organ that plays your favourite tune Asuna!" Konoka explained what the present was.

Asuna was stunned and shed some tears of joy at the three. The cheerleaders realised that Asuna's birthday was the next day and gave her the items that they bought to try and stop the 'date' Oh how right they were when they thought it was a date for Naruto and Konoka. The cheerleaders were scolded by Ayaka but they later ignored her for favour on going to a karaoke bar. This led to Naruto sitting in a sound proofed room with everyone else. They all sang and Naruto noted that they all had beautiful voices. He was brought back from his thoughts when he heard his name being called up.

"Do I have to sing?" The others all yelled out yes. He sighed and said that he was terrible.

"Don't worry sensei, we won't make fun of you" Ayaka reassured him with everyone else nodding their heads. Naruto sighed and picked out a song that he was familiar with.

(Play Toumei Datta Sekai by Motohiro Hata)

Ano hi honto ni ushinatta monotte nan dattakke  
Tou ni wasurete shimatta yo

Yuugure de futari sukoshizutsu mienaku natte itte  
Sore na no ni bokura kaerazu ni ita

Dokoka ni kowaresou na moroi kokoro  
Tsuyogaru kotoba de ootte kakushiteru ootte kakushiteru

Sayonara aenaku nattatte bokura wa tsuzuki ga aru kara  
Kimi no inai sekai datte hashiru yo itsuka no itami mo koete

Wareta garasu no kakera kusamura no nioi natsu no kizuguchi  
Nee kimi wa ima doko ni iru no

Sumikitta mizu mo itsushika nibuku nigotte shimatte  
Kizuitara boku mo otona ni natteta

Yurayura minamo ranhansha shiteita  
Hikari wa imademo kagayaki watatteru kagayaki watatteru

Sayonara ano hi te wo futte are kara kimi mo kawattan darou  
Soredemo ikite ikun datte ikutsumo nakitai yoru wo koete

Ano hi honto ni ushinatta monotte nan dattakke

Sayonara aenaku nattatte bokura wa tsuzuki ga aru kara  
Boku ga tsukuru sekai nande hashiru yo itsuka mita mirai mo koete

When the song stopped, Naruto turned around to see their stunned faces when they saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"Naru-kun, what's wrong?" Konoka was worried about Naruto since he never shed a tear ever.

"Nothing it's just that... this song was playing when I found out that my godfather was killed" Everyone was once again stunned. A few minutes of silence later, Naruto decided to break the ice.

"It was bad huh?" Everyone snapped out of it and gave him a 'are you kidding' look.

"Bad... bad... It was freaking AWESOME!" Asuna shouted at the blonde, who was taken back from the compliment.

"You know, I want to hear another song Naruto-sensei" Misa said with the others nodding their heads. Even Negi wanted to her more songs from his brother.

"Fine" Naruto picked through the songs again when one caught his eye.

(Play Go! (or even easier, Fighting dreamer) by Flow)

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

Kewashii shura no michi no naka Hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku?  
Gokusaishoku no karasu ga Sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta

Saa kokoro no me Mihiraite Shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (Yeah!)  
Ushinau mono nante nai sa Iza mairou!

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)

Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga Itsumo bokura wo madowaseru  
Yuugenjikkou Ooki na kaze ga Uneri wo agete fukiareru

Kazashita surudoi katana de Onore no asu Kirihirake! (Yeah!)  
Hoshou nante Doko ni mo nai sa Naa Sou daro!?

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!  
Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

We are Fighting Dreamers Kono nakama-tachi to  
Fighting Dreamers Subete wo makikomi  
Fighting Dreamers Kokorozashi Takaku  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-!

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

(Don't forget your first impulse ever)  
(Let's keep your adventurous ever)

Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!  
Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

After the song, once again the girls requested another. Naruto who was tired of the singing, made a request that Negi has to sing with him if they want him to. The girls pushed Negi onto the stage and both singers picked a song.

(Play Freedom by HOME MADE)

Te, ashi, tsunagareteru yo  
I'm Like marionetto  
Sonna no arienee yo  
Ittai dounatteru no ?

" Tell Me ! Tell Me ! "  
Who's The Ruler ?  
Kiyasuku furu na  
Ki kita kunee yo mou kiben wa  
Ko kara saki wa ore ga kime nda !

Mie nai kusari wo tachi kire  
Genkai suresure dashi kire  
Jibun de kachi toranakya  
Dareka no te ni watacchi yauze

Stand up ! Saa mina reach out for liberty  
Ima ga ugoki dasu toki da  
Wake up ! Saa mina step up shite sakebe  
Oh yes ! We are the dreamers

Run for your freedom  
Sakidatsu mono nante nakutatte  
Run for your freedom  
Yume no tobira keritoba shite

Fight for your freedom !

Count down ! 3. 2. 1 !  
Doukasen ni hi ten ita bomb  
Mizu kara ugoka nakya  
Funky time is running out

"Show Me ! Show Me ! "  
Who's The Leader ?  
Shinu kide idomi na  
Bibi razu fumidasu  
Tobitatsu toki da !

Mie nai tobira hiraku made  
Kienai ishi wo daku dake  
Jibun ga hoshi garanakya  
Dareka no te ni watacchi yauze

Stand up ! Saa mina reach out for liberty  
Ima ga ugoki dasu toki da  
Wake up ! Saa mina step up shite sakebe  
Oh yes ! We are the dreamers

Run for your freedom  
Sakidatsu mono nante nakutatte  
Run for your freedom  
Yume no tobira keritoba shite

Fight for your freedom !

Nande ? Nande ? Nande no mae ni  
Ugoite ugoite ugoite mina  
Mite kiite Use Your Body  
Yo no naka uso bakari

Watch your step ! Booby trap  
Teguchi rifujin da  
Deguchi motome takya jibun de tsukami na  
Ibara no naka ni shinjitsu wa hitotsu da

Itai ze, itai ze sorya itai ze  
Atatte, atatte butsu kowase  
Atama no mae ni zenshin de feel that  
Mukizu no mama ja can't get no freedom !

Stand up ! Saa mina reach out for liberty  
Ima ga ugoki dasu toki da  
Wake up ! Saa mina step up shite sakebe  
Oh yes ! We are the dreamers !

Run for your freedom  
Sakidatsu mono nante nakutatte  
Run for your freedom  
Yume no tobira keri tobashite

So you better  
Stand up ! Saa mina reach out for liberty  
Ima ga ugoki dasu toki da  
Wake up ! Saa mina step up shite sakebe  
Oh Yes ! We are the dreamers !

Run for your freedom  
Sakidatsu mono nante nakutatte  
Run for your freedom  
Yume no tobira keritoba shite

Fight for your freedom !

-FLASHBACK END-

That was a fun day in Naruto's opinion. They all stayed at the Karaoke bar making Naruto sing more songs until his throat hurt. His tenant was laughing at his misfortune of having to sing over and over again at the request of cute girls. Speaking of his tenant; Naruto decided to allow him some freedom and released him from his seal. On his bed, a small orange fox with ten tails was sleeping peacefully. That is until Naruto went over and picked him up, causing him to awaken.

"Come on baka-kitsune, time to wake up. The trip is today and I have to be at the train station in 15 minutes" The fox just yawned.

"Why do we have to go now? That Setsuna girl is still sleeping in your bed. Why can't I stay with her and meet you up later?" Naruto eyed the Kyuubi and just sighed.

"Fine; I'll leave a note for Setsuna-chan to say that she is to bring you, happy?" Kyuubi smiled at him.

"Of course" Kyuubi climbed back onto the bed and laid down next to Setsuna. Naruto just shook his head and left while muttering 'stupid kitsunes, especially Kurama' The Kyuubi had a name but Naruto was more comfortably calling him Kyuubi; but sometimes he will call him by his name. Naruto put the scrolls that contained scrolls in his bags while the scrolls that held his weapons and his paths were sealed onto his skin. Naruto left the room and went off to the train station.

"Just wait Eishun; me and you are going to have a looong talk" Naruto stated with his fist in the air.

* * *

AN: You know, I've found out something interesting; Kur0Kishi, the writer for Broken Faith (read it, it's awesome!) has not read Negima before... I shouldn't really judge since I'm in the same boat. Weird how I know some parts of the Negima series by just reading fanfics about them and also writing your own story.


	5. Day 1

Naruto was making his way towards the station when he stopped and walked back towards Konoeman's office. He reached his destination and walked in. He immediately saw that the old man was indeed there, but he also had a book in his hands.

"I hope you bought that copy instead of keeping the original" the sudden voice made Konoeman aware that there was someone else in the room. He quickly looked up and hid the book. Seeing who it was, he sighed and took the book out of its hiding space.

"Not at all Naruto-kun, I was just waiting for you to come back and pick it up" he placed the book on the desk, leaving Naruto to pick it up.

"So, how much has been sold in the past 2 days?" Konoeman put his hand under his chin and thought for a moment.

"It is already in the top 5 most popular books in Mahora, number 4, the rest of Japan, the top 10. News about your book has already spread overseas. I must say, it is becoming really popular in such a short amount of time" Naruto stood there dumbstruck. Yeah, he already knew how popular they were back in the Elemental Nations, but this was a new world; a world that apparently frowned upon anything that was perverted. At least, that was what the impression he got from Asuna.

_'So it's true. The world is basically run by the porn industry'_

"Well, thanks for the news Konoe-Jiji" Naruto left the office and began his walk to the meeting area for the teachers going to Kyoto.

-SOMEWHERE ELSE-

Light was streaming through the window, signifying a new day was beginning. The streams of light shone through a room, landing on a face of a boy. Negi felt the ray of sunshine on his face. He quickly opened his eyes just as his alarm went off.

"Good morning!" He turned it off and in a speed that even the sharingan would have trouble with, changed into his green suit with his bag and staff over his back.

"Yahoo! I've been waiting for so long for this day... The day of the school trip!" He ran around the room, shouting for Konoka and Asuna to wake up. This made Asuna complain as she wanted to sleep in more. Konoka was just confused.

"Please wake up! Today is the day of the school trip! We can't be late!" The girls climbed out of their beds and made their way towards the boy.

"Actually, as the teacher I have to get there early" Negi admitted.

"So that means we can sleep still? I'm going back to bed" Asuna said tiredly.

"I think I'll make some onigiri for breakfast" Konoka said behind the two.

-FEW MINUTES LATER-

Naruto walked to the station where he would be meeting up with the rest of the staff. He looked around and saw that Shizuna, Nitta and other teachers were there. What surprised him the most was that he noticed that the majority of class 3-A were also there. He walked up to them and saw that Setsuna, Asuna and Konoka weren't there. He looked around and saw a figure hiding behind a pillar.

_'Why is she hiding?' _he was brought out of his musings when he heard his little brother yell out.

"Wah, you all came early!" Naruto couldn't understand how a ten year old could wake up early in the morning and still tolerate the loud shouts coming from the class. He was reminded that he was also in the same situation when he was young. Wake up early and almost immediately be greeted with shouts; although the shouts were for his head. Naruto shook his head and looked at Negi who was busy conversing with some of the girls. He looked next to him and saw Nodoka and Yue holding pillows.

"Classes 3A, 3D, 3H, 3J and 3J who are going to Kyoto, please head towards your homeroom teacher for roll-call and division into groups" Shizuna shouted over the chatter to make sure her voice carried around the station.

_'Welp, better go to the meeting area' _Naruto walked towards where Negi was, who was busy waving a flag saying 3A on it.

**"THE JR SHINKANSEN 'ASAMA 506' WILL BE DEPARTING SHORTLY" **The announcer over the P.A stated.

"Ah, Nii-san can you please mark off the students that come on the train please?" Negi asked Naruto.

"Sure"

**GROUP 1: FUUKA NARUTAKI, FUMIKA NARUTAKI, SAKURAKO SHIINA, MADOKA KUGIMIYA, MISA KAKIZAKI**

"AHH, Konoka-san! Class 3A is over here!" Fuuka shouted out of the window getting Konoka's attention.

"These twins are sure alike. They're both noisy" Misa said to Madoka.

"Aw, c'mon, It's more fun that way" Madoka replied back.

"Negi-kun, Naruto-kun! That birthday party the day before yesterday was great!" Shiina said while waving to the two mentioned boys.

"It sure was! Please take us along to Karaoke again sometime!" Negi happily replied.

"I agree. Although this time I hope that all of you won't make me sing until I can't use my voice the next day" Naruto said making Shiina chuckle sheepishly.

"EEEEH? You got to play with our sensei's? That's unfair!" Fumika said while waving a flag that said Kyoto around.

"It's alright Fumika. Next time we'll bring you along okay?" Naruto said to the short girl, causing to smile brightly and nodding.

**GROUP 2: KU FEI, CHAO LINGSHEN, SATOMI HAKASE, KAEDE NAGASE, MISORA KASUGA, SATSUKI YOTSUBA**

Naruto looked at the next group and couldn't help but be amused at what some were doing. Ku Fei, Chao and Satsuki were busy selling nikuman on the train while Kaede was eating one. He smiled when Ku Fei offered one to Neg, who had politely declined.

"She sells those nikuman everywhere" Misora said, referring to Satsuki.

"Yeah, yeah" Kaede said.

"Would you like one to Kasuga-san?" Satomi asked.

"Ne Chao-chan, how much are they?" Naruto asked her.

"Its 120 yen each, Naruto-kun" Chao smiled at her teacher. Naruto grinned at her, making the poor girl blush.

"Awesome! I'll take twelve Chao-chan!" Chao gave him a surprised look.

"Didn't you get enough to eat this morning Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah but it's just that I'm really hungry and besides, I thought you already knew how much I eat ever since I found out that you sold ramen" Chao giggled at him.

"That is true" Naruto grinned. Kaede walked past the two, shooting Naruto a grin, causing him to return it, which in turn made her blush.

**GROUP 3: AYAKA YUKIHIRO, CHIZURU NABA, NATSUMI MURAKAMI, CHISAME HASEGAWA, KAZUMI ASAKURA **

"Negi-sensei, I've rented out the entire green carriage, so let's take our time and relax in there... Just the two of us of course" Ayaka dragged Negi away and walked towards said carriage while Naruto sweatdropped at her.

_'Wow, jeez, so discreet. I mean it's not as if saying things like that and dragging him away is the same as having a giant sign saying that you have a major crush on him' _ Naruto shook his head and tuned out Negi trying to get out of Ayaka's grasp.

All the girls went to sit down while Kazumi was busy taking pictures of everything, especially a blonde hair teacher that was buying water from the vending machine.

_'Ehehe, score!'_

**GROUP 4: MAKIE SASAKI, YUNA AKASHI, AKO IZUMI, MANA TATSUMIYA, AKIRA OKOCHI**

"Are you guys okay?" Mana questioned to the sick Ako.

"Getting sick before we've even left... you guys..." Akira stated.

"Hey Ako-chan, you okay?" Naruto walked up to the group.

"H-hai, i-it's just that... I think I ate too much nikuman..." Ako said sickly.

"Want me to go buy some water?" Yuna asked as Ako had to use her back to support herself.

"Don't worry Yuna-chan; I've got one on me. Here Ako-chan, this will probably make you feel better" Naruto handed his unopened water bottle to the blushing girl.

"T-thank you Naruto-k-sensei" Naruto turned to speak to Negi but saw that he was busy.

"Negi-kun! Want to come play with us during free activity day?" Makie asked her teacher with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Sasaki-san, he's taken... er... I mean, Negi-sensei is busy, you know!" Ayaka replied from behind the boy who was struggling to come up with an answer for Makie. Makie pouted and made a sad noise before turning and facing Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! Want to come with us on free activity day? Makie grinned at him.

"Um... ah..." Naruto's mind blanked and found difficulty trying to answer the bubbly girl. He found his answer when Ayaka spoke up.

"That's alright Sasaki-san, you can take Naruto-sensei" Naruto's attention returned when he heard her.

"Wait wha-"He was cut off by Makie latching onto his arm.

"Yay, thank you Naruto-kun" The joy and happiness that Makie exuded made it hard for Naruto to say no.

**GROUP 5: KONOKA KONOE, ASUNA KAGURAZAKA, YUE AYASE, HARUNA SAOTOME, NODOKA MIYAZAKI**

"Are you alright Negi? Did you eat properly?" Asuna asked him.

"Yes! Thanks for the onigiri!" Negi said.

"Thank goodness!" Konoka replied.

"Come on this is your big chance! Go ask him 'Would you like to go out with me on free activity day?'" Haruna said, trying to get Nodoka a date with Negi.

"B-but Naruto-sensei is there also" Nodoka rebutted shyly.

"Don't worry, I talked to him before and he is really nice... Maybe I should try and see if he's willing to help me with my _inspirations_" Yue whacked on the back of her head.

"Don't. I'm not letting us get in trouble because of your stupid ideas" Haruna just shook off the whack and continued trying to persuade Nodoka.

"Anyway, I don't think sensei would turn you down if you just asked him?" Haruna continued her assauslt. Naruto walked up to the three, causing all to turn towards him.

"Ne, Yue-chan, do you have an extra juice box?" Yue nodded her head and gave him a box.

"Thanks, anyway I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I say go ahead and try it Haruna-chan. I would be glad to help you with your inspirations." Naruto said, completly oblivious to what her what kind of inspirations she actually meant and what the conversation truely was. Yue had her eyes wide open while Haruna was smiling widely with starry eyes.

"Naru-kun! There you are! Here you go, I made some onigiri for you!~" Konoka appeared behind him and presented him with the food. Naruto smiled at her and took one.

"Thanks Kono-chan! Hey Asuna-chan, why didn't you say hi to me? I'm so sad right now" Asuna huffed and crossed her arms.

"I'm still mad at you" Naruto sighed.

"Your still mad at me? I mean seriously it was an accident! I didn't mean to see you changing in your room!" Asuna became red in the face when he actually _shouted _it out in the _entire _carriage.

"ACCIDENT?! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST KNOCKED ON THE DOOR!" Asuna stomped away from him and towards her seat.

"Naruto-nii, teacher-student relationships aren't allowed. Ow!" Naruto poked the red haired boy on the forehead, making said boy clutch the spot where he painfully poked.

"One, I know that type of relationship isn't allowed. Two, it was an accident. Three, I really don't care about that rule and four, what happens if I was already in a relationship before becoming a teacher with one of the students?" Negi opened his mouth but closed it since he couldn't really find an answer. All the girls that were interested in him became sad when it sounded like he was already in a relationship. However, he said that he didn't really have one from his introduction and from answering Kazumi's questons.

Ayaka was walking away with Konoka who was questioning her. Negi looked around the carriage and had some thoughts running through his head.

_'Hyaa ah... This sure is a busy class. Just organising them will be tough... Naruto-nii is already in a relationship with a student? Who could it be?" _Two people sneezed.

"Negi, I only have ticked off 5 groups. Do you know where the last is?" Naruto walked up towards him after he threw the empty jusice box in the bin.

"Well, I think that there was supposed to 6 groups, but I don't know about the last group"

"Negi-sensei" Negi and Naruto turn around and looked at the person who called out to Negi.

"Ah... Ah... You're seat number 15, Sakurazaki Setsuna-san... and Zazie-san"

"That's right, I'm meant to be the leader of group six... But Evangeline-san and Chachamaru-san are absent so group six is really just me and Zazie-san. What should we do?" Naruto decided to go stand back and see what would happen since his gut told him to.

"Eh... Ah... I see... That's a real problem... I... I know! Why don't you join other groups?" Naruto raised an eyebrow but he sweatdropped at what he heard Negi whisper.

"Ah... I forgot that Evangeline-san couldn't come also"

_'It's not like she really can go' _Naruto and Chamo both thought.

"Alright, I'll assign Sakurazaki-san to Asuna-san. Can I leave Zazie-san to you, Iincho-san?" The two girls didn't mind the idea and agreed. Naruto wasn't paying attention to the two of them, he was more focused on Konoka who was surprised.

_'What's this?'_

"Ah... Se-chan. Looks like we're in the same group..." A small noise was all that cameout of her before she just bowed and turned to leave. This caused Naruto to frown since the last time he saw them together, they were both best friends. Why is it that Setsuna just gave the cold shoulder to Konoka? Weren't they still friends? Konoka looks like she is.

_'What does this mean?' _He stopped his thoughts and turned towards the train door. He looked outside and made handsigns to no-one. Luckily no-one on the train noticed.

-MEANWHILE-

On a roof of a builing at the school, Chachamaru was looking at the train through binoculars. She was looking per orders from her master. She saw the last group get on before she noticed Naruto making handsigns towards her.

"Master, Naruto-san said that he would get you some high quality sake for letting him use the resort. Should I tell him a message from you?" Chachamaru put down the binoculars and turned towards Eva, whowas busy relaxing against a wall.

"Tell him to make sure it's really good quality or else he can pay with his blood" She replied. Chachamaru nodded and sent the message to the blonde. Said blonde sweatdroppped and told her okay.

"He said that he would make sure to get you it and that it doesn't matter if he forgets since you already take his blood" Eva just huffed.

"I bet he's on the shinkansen by now" Eva said, changing the subject.

"It's a shame you can't go on the school trip either master" Eva sat up.

"...Hey, what do you mean, 'It's a shame'? I wouldn't want to go on the trip with that brat and idiot"

"Ah, it's just that you looked like you really wanted to go... Was I mistaken?"

"Idiot! More importantly, why don't you go yourself? You want to go, don't you?"

"No, I'd rather be by Master's side, as usual"

"Hmph"

-BACK ON THE TRAIN-

Naruto was sitting in the front and tuned out the chatter that his students were making. He had to admit that his class was the most loudest one out of the others. He had walked into the other carriages and was surprised that the other classes was talking queitly and wasn't shouting. He had to admit that the class's enthusiasm in the trip was chuckle worthy. He was thinking about the message he got from Chachamaru. He saw her talking to Eva and then replied back to him saying to buy sake or pay with blood. He also saw that she said to buy tea since he was offering to buy something for her also. He got rid of that thought and went back to his previous one. Why was Setsuna acting like that? He would defintely get to the bottom of it. He was brought out of his musings when he heard Negi make his speech. He paid little to no attention to his safety speech until the boy was run ver by a lunch cart. He laughed at the poor boy's misfortune along with the rest of the class.

The train ride was getting boring in his opinion and started to get tired. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He dreamt of something pleasant that he couldn't recall but it had his ensei in it. That reminded him, he really should bring Kakashi back to life. Oh well, it's not like his soul is going to dissapear soon right? The thoughts of his sensei made him think of his ex-teammate. What had caused hatred like that in her? It had not made sense, nor the behaviour of the villagers. It felt like someone was controlling them. The feeling was just the same as when he fell under the influence of Obito's genjutsu only a little less evil. He stirred when he felt something weigh his shoulder down.

He opened his eyes and came face to face with Kurama. He totally forgot about the stupid fox! Guess Setsuna got his message then.

"Hey Kyuu, when did you get here?"

"Obviously when that Setsuna girl brought me here. She did a great job in hiding me"

"Hm" Naruto nodded and closed his eyes again, only for Kurama's paw to touch his cheek and shake his face.

"Seriously? Tired already? Jeez, you just walked here and already your tired. Can't believe that you've become lazy"

"Hey! It's not my fault I'm tired. Kaede-chan made me train her yesterday all night and just this morning. Excuse me for being tired"

"Oh no! Your tired! I mean, it's not like your some kind of stamina freak!"

"Hey! I was only a stamina freak since you kept overloading my stamina. You combined with my natural high stamina means that I was basically high on fucking crack!" Before they could continue argueing they were cut off by a scream that was followed by more. They both turned and saw what the cause was. The whole carriage was filled with frogs. Naruto instantly felt sorry for Kaede since hated them.

"What the hell?" Naruto said while Kyuu, who was on his shoulder, tilted his head.

"Seems to be an infestation. No shortage of frogs here... Hey Naruto, can I eat them?" Naruto almost tripped.

"What?! No! No, you can't eat them!" Everyone stopped trying to get the frogs and turned towards Naruto, who they saw was talking to a fox.

"Ni-nii-san! You can't let that fox eat the poor frogs!"

"I wasn't going to let it to! Leave the frogs to me, it seems that Shizuna-san has fainted" Negi turned around.

"Ehh?!" Negi ran towards the group that was surrounding Shizuna. While he did that, Naruto discreetly summoned something. Smoke appeared in Naruto's hand. When it went away, he saw an orange toad with a tiny blue vest on and a tiny tantō on it's back.

"Eh? Aniki is that you?" Naruto nodded causing the toad to have his eyes widen.

"We all thought that you died since the toad sage said something like that" Naruto's eyebrow raised.

"What did he say?" The toad went into a thinking pose.

"I think he said that you were no longer in this world" Naruto nodded his head.

"Well he is right since-" Naruto was cut off by Kurama.

"Enough of this. Naruto you summoned Gamakichi for a reason" Naruto's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah! Gamakichi can you help me and get all these frogs into one place?" Gamakichi nodded.

"Sure thing" He hopped off Naruto's hand and went to the pile of frogs, punching and kicking them into a pile.

Shortly after Gamakichi had successfully gotten all the frogs and Naruto got a bag, putting them in and then giving it to Ku Fei who had another bag of frogs in it. She was about to grab Gamakichi off Naruto's shoulder until he stopped her.

"Not him, he stays with me" Ku was confused. Negi had organised the group of girls to take Shizuna and Ako, who had also fainted, to vacant seats and told Naruto to take care of them. Naruto nodded and pulled out smelling salts and waved it in front of their faces.

"Uh, what happened?" Ako said as she was getting her bearings back.

"You two fainted. Relax and rest, wouldn't want you two to get even more worse" Naruto smiled at them, causing Ako to blush. The two females nodded and when back to sleep. Naruto sighed and overheard Negi's conversation with Chamo.

_'Kansai Magic Association? Why would they suspect them? I would rather say someone or some people that do not want the two sides to become allies are the ones that did this. But I've got to say, they know how to sneak on board. Now where did the frogs come from?_ Naruto thought back when he saw frogs coming out of things. He suddenly remembers that they mostly came out of the lunch boxes. He saw Negi pull out the letter he was assigned to give to the leader of the Kansai Association and saw that it was taken by a bird.

_'Wow, nice one there Negi. Just pull something important out in a distraction' _Negi sighed and ran towards Negi, causing the boy to look at the blonde.

"Naruto-nii? Did you see that bird just took the letter!" Naruto nodded.

"We can't let it escape!" They both ran faster. Naruto decided against using any jutsus since he wanted to see what Negi would do in this situation. All Negi did was take out his wand and was about to cast a spell but hit the _same _lunch cart. This made Naruto narrow his eyes.

_'It's like she's doing it on purpose. Oh well, can't go anywhere without further proof' _The chased the bird until it was at the last carriage. Negi couldn't see well but Naruto could. He saw Setsuna at the end and sliced the bird in half.

Negi and Naruto went in and saw Setsuna holding the letter. While Negi was busy talking with Setsuna, Naruto was looking at the 'remains' of the bird.

_'Shikigami huh? Haven't seen that since Konan'_

"Negi-sensei"

"Sa... Sakurazaki-san?"

"Um... You... Dropped this" Setsuna handed Negi the letter.

"Eh... Ah! My all important letter! T-Thank you! You really saved me there!"

"It would be wise to be careful sensei... Especially... When we arrive on the other side... Excuse me" Setsuna walked away, leaving Naruto and Negi but not before looking at Naruto who gave her a smile, causing her to blush.

"Ah, thank you..."

"Hey aniki! Why are you thanking her for?! That girl is suspicious as hell! Keep you eye on her!"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Just look at her, aniki!" They both looked at the cut shikigami.

"T-this" Negi didn't finish his sentense sinse Chamo did it for him.

"It's the shape of the bird from before... She must be the one controlling it!"

"E-eh?! Then..."

"Yes! She might be the spy from the west" Naruto had enough. They didn't have enough evidence to support their claim yet they suspect her. Naruto knew her well enough to know that she was not the spy since he lived with her and was basically each others romantic interest. He grabbed Chamo and brought him to his face.

"Listen Chamo, I know we're friends and all, but I know that Setsuna-chan isn't a spy. Don't let me hear it again or else" He let go of the ermine and walked off. Negi was surprised at his brothers behaviour. He never seen that before. Chamo slowly got up before speaking up again.

"You know? I think that Naruto may be a spy as well"

"Eh?! Why?!"

"He just protected that Setsuna girl. If thy were working together, than they would obviously watch each others back"

"E-ehhh?! T-then that means not only do I have to fight another student but I have to fight nii-san as well?!... Ah..."

-NEAR KYOTO-

Naruto watched in the back as his students were busy disembarking off the train and getting their bags. It seems that the frog incident had left their minds as they realised that they were nearing Kyoto. Naruto also saw that Negi was visibly relaxed. He however knew when and when not to let your guard down. The person or people who made those frogs appear showed that they could strike anywhere and anytime when they had their guard down. Naruto would be on the lookout since he has also done this before. He looked to the right and saw that Setsuna was also doing the same. He smiled at that; she had not slacked off her training and it seems that she had progressed really far. He started to get off the train when he spotted Negi give Setsuna a funny look. The same was happening to Naruto.

_'Jeez what's his problem? It's like he thinks we're the enemy' _Naruto shook his head and discarded the thought.

He got out of the station and was dragged into a class picture by Konoka. He stood behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder while his other was around Kaede's shoulder. When the picture was taken, he chuckled at the class's enthusiasm about the trip. Shiina's ecstatic feeling was seeping to her fellow classmates and her teachers for the trip. Naruto took a feel of the nature of Kyoto and was surprised at the tranquil feeling it had. He hadn't felt that in nature or any villages since the war. He was taken out of his daydreaming when he heard Yuna tell someone to jump off the stage and that Kaede agreed. He got a laugh out of Ayaka telling them to stop and Chisame saying that everyone around her was basically in layman's term, idiots.

_'85% survival rate? Man if everyone from my world jumped off than we would have made it 100%'_ He had overheard Yue explain the background of the stage that they were on, with Negi, Chao and Yuna giving her amazed looks at the large chunk of information she spoke.

"Oh I forgot to tell you; there's a fortune telling place for your love life" Naruto sweatdropped at the sight of Negi being pushed around by the girls that had a crush on him.

He walked up the stairs following the class with Negi behind him. Negi was busy talking with Chamo about the keeping his guard up and the possibility that Naruto and Setsuna were spies. They reached the top of the steps and saw two rocks that had the legend of making you have a successful love life if you made it from one side to the other without opening your eyes.

_'I have a feeling that this will go horribly wrong_' Naruto had gotten it right when Ayaka, who volunteered to do it, had opened her eyes and tried to pass it off as a technique, had fallen in a pit with Makie, who had opened her left eye to see if Ayaka was cheating. Naruto was rewarded for his thoughts with the sight of their panties.

_'Oh god, oh god. Please don't start bleeding'_ He was lucky since his perverted thoughts were broken from the sound of clapping and the sight of Nodoka making it to the stone. Really lucky considering that she went off course but maybe that is why you don't open your eyes? So you don't get punished.

"Yue, Yue! Which one is which?"

"From right to left, they are health, career and school, and marriage" Naruto gaped at the girls all rushing to the left one.

"Do they really want to get married to the gaki that bad?" He looked on and saw that they kept drinking and drinking and not only that but they started to look drunk.

"God damn it. How come I keep ending up right? This is a bad omen" All the girls that had drunk from the waterfall had passed out on the floor. Shrugging, he got his own cup and a bottle and filled it up. Putting in his mouth, he tasted sake.

"This is some good shit" Negi flew to the roof and saw that the fountain as hooked up to a barrel of sake. When he got down, he saw Nitta and Naruhiko walking around. The sober students were trying to wake the ones that were drunk off their ass and Yue was actually slapping Ayaka on the face. Asuna, Konoka, Yue and Negi quickly told the teachers a lie to not get the trip cancelled.

"I guess I have no choice" Setsuna said while on a roof of a building.

-ARASHIYAMA-

"There's no mistaking it! This is all the work of that damn Setsuna and Naruto!" Chamo yelled while Negi was moaning in depression.

"It _is _a bit weird but..."

"Negi! Hey Negi!" Asuna had entered the room.

"Ah, Asuna-san"

"I've told them that all the drunken students have gone back to their rooms to go to sleep... but, tell me what's going on here"

"T... The truth is that..."

"Just tell her, Aniki!" Negi had spent the next minute explaining that they were being targeted by the Kansai Association.

"EEEH?! 3-A is being targeted by a weird magic organisation from Kansai?!"

"Yes! It's called the Kansai Magic Association"

"I knew there was something odd about those frogs... Another disaster involving magic huh..." Asuna sighed.

"I'm sorry Asuna-san"

"Huh... I guess you want my help again, right? No problem. I'll help you out for a bit"

"A... Asuna-san"

"Oh, that's right! Ane-san, that Sakurazaki Setsuna from your class seems like a spy! Do you know anything about her?"

"Eh?! Sakurazaki-san... a spy?... Hm, I've heard that she was a childhood friend of Konoka's... Hmm... Come to think of it, I've never seen them talk to each other..."

"Hmm... Hold on Ane-san! If she's a childhood friend of Konoka-nee-san, then that means..."

"... Ah! Speaking of that... Hold on a sec... AHHHH! L... LOOK! LOOK! There's Kyoto written on the class roll!"

"She's from Kyoto after all!"

"EHH?! Then that means..."

"AAH! There's no doubt about it! She's an assassin from the Kansai Magic Association!"

"Uhh... You really think so?"

"Negi-sensei... It's almost time for the staff members to finish their baths" Shizuna had walked in behind Negi and scared him.

"HYAH!"

" Ah! O... Okay Shizuna-sensei"

"It's almost time for Group 5 to take a bath. We'll talk about this tonight during free activity time, okay?"

"O... Ok"

"A-ok Ane-san" As the two (three including Chamo) they did not notice as one of the potted plants dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

-SOMEWHERE ELSE-

Naruto was busy drinking all the sake from the bottle he got from the fountain. While it was not like the one that Tsunade had given him, it was still one of the best he had in this world. Shizuna had knocked on his door and informed him about the stafft baths. He told her that he would take one after he finished his drink but was actually waiting for his clone to dispell. He got up and got ready to take a bath since he couldn't wait any longer and also that he finished his sake... All 16 bottles of it. He was about to grab the door handle when he felt a surge on information rushing towards him. He stopped n his tracks and went through his clones memories. He scowled at the idiodicy of Chamo and made a note to skin the bastard alive. Not much to kill him but enough for it to hurt... a lot.

_'Well, I'm surprised that they didn't say that I was also a 'spy'. I wonder why?' _He continued that thought while maing his way towards the baths.

-BATHS-

Negi and Chamo were relaxing in the baths and were discussing the danger of the supposed spies.

"Well Sakurazaki-san is a swordsmen and they are the natural enemy of mages but nii-san seeems like a normal person"

"Don't let him fool you aniki. He's a spy and that's what they do. They seem harmless but they will strike when you least expect it" They were about to continue but they heard someone entered the baths. They looked and saw Naruto enter the water.

"Hey Negi"

"N-nii-san!"

"Long day huh? Can't believe someone spiked the fountain"

"Now aniki, milk him for information" Chamo whispered into Negi's ear; the boy nodded slightly.

"Ne, nii-san. Why did you start teaching?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

_'Fishing for information huh?' _"Well I started teaching since Konoe-jiji recoginsed me when I was young and offered me a job" Negi nodded his head.

"Also it was that I had lost my purpose to live" Negi's eyes widened.

"What? What do you mean nii-san" His voice was a hushed one.

"Before this job, I was, well let's say bodyguard. I protected a lot of people. Strangers to close friends. During my time in my life I learned that if you have no purpose to live, then why do you live. If you have nothing to achieve, then why should you continue. Where I grew up, the first rule was to protect your home village. That didn't work out for me since the village was destroyed in the end. I had no home to protect since it was gone. No people to rptect since they were all dead. I was basically just a person that had nothing to live for. I got this job since it allows me to interact with people, make new friends and prtect them and the school. If I had a choice, I would sacrifice myself if I was forced to"

"W-what?! Why would you say things like that?!"

"Negi, this world isn't all sunshines and happiness. It is a dark place full of murder, rape, drugs and violence. I don't want our students to be harmed in anyway. I don't want them growing up a life I had to. I also know that you out of all people, know what type of world we live in. I know what happened in your village" Negi's eyes widened to epic porportions.

"W-what? How do you know nii-san? If you know than do you know the thou-" Negi was cut off by another person entering the baths. The two looked at the source and saw a naked Setsuna crouching down. Naruto suffered a nosebleed that bled twice the amount since he stopped the flow earlier in the day.

"W-why is Setsuna-san in the mens bath?! The male and females entrance are seperate. Why do they connect to the same bath?!"

"It's a mixed bath aniki" Negi and Chamo peeked from behind the rock they hid behind.

"She's short but she's beautiful, isn't she?"

"That is what you call the ideal japanese woman"

"Stop looking you perverts" Naruto grabbed their heads and dunked them underwater. He was a bit mad that they saw his girlfriend naked. While this was going on, Setsuna was thining out loud.

"How troublesome... If Negi-sensei is indeed a mage... then I should take some action but... what about Naruto-kun? He told me to stay prepared"

_'EHH?! How did she know that I was a mage?! No way, Sakurazaki-san is a spy after all' _Negi slowly took out his wand; sadly Setsuna sensed it.

_'Ill intent!'_ She threw a stone at the light, causing the bath to be dark. She then got her blade from thin air.

_Wow, I told her to be prepared but I didn't think that she would bring that to the baths' _Naruto sweatdropped.

"WHO'S THERE?!"

_'Oh no. Did she notice me?'_

"You won't get away, Shimeiryuu secret technique... Zanganken!" The attack split the rock that the three were hiding behind in half. Negi ducked but Naruto got out his kunai and silced the attack.

_'Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister Frans Exclamatio! _Negi fired his spell, causing Setsuna's sword to go flying out of her hand.

_'Good work Negi but it takes more than that to defeat her' _Setsuna smirked and was about to grab Negi's neck until Naruto substituted himself with the boy to save him from the mental scar. Setsuna's right hand grabbed his neck and slammed him onto the rock while her left went underwater.

"Who are you? If you don't answer, I'll crush it and snap it off" Naruto smirked at her.

"All I can say is that you have rally soft hands Setsuna-chan. I didn't think that we were supposed to move _this _fast in out relationship" She had started blushing

"Huh?" Setsuna started to get a better look on his face.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yo" Setsuna blushed harder.

-ELSEWHERE-

"Hey Asuna, there was a lot of noise coming from that bath just a few minutes ago"

"Huh? Really?"

-BACK IN THE BATHS-

"Ah! I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun. Ah..." Setsuna looked at the hand that she used to grope Naruto and blushed even further. Naruto was looking amused at the whole thing while Negi was in the sidelines confused along with Chamo; except that he was giggling pervertedly.

"E...Em... This... I mean... Well, to aim for a vital spot is just basic theory and... with you having a big tar-mpph!" Setsuna muffled her own speech with her hands. Naruto noticed that the on used to grab him was touching her face.

"You've done it now, Sakurazaki Setsuna! You're... You're a spy along with your boyfriend for the Kansai Magic Association aren't you?!"

"Wha... NO that not true sensei!"

"And I'm not a spy"

"You two better confess now!"

"I'm not your enemy! I, number 15, Sakurazaki Setsuna, am sensei's ally"

"I am also. I wouldn't have told you those things if I was the enemy"

"Ehhh? What do you mean by..."

"I'm Konoka-ojou-sama's..."

"HYAAAAAAA!"

"T-that scream..."

"K-Konoka-ojou-sama?!"

"Konoka?!"

* * *

AN: Phew! Finally done with this chapter. Sorry if there were any mistakes in this. New personal achievement; highest word count I have yet. I wrote this when I was sleep deprived. Damn need to get to sleep. Anyway, the poll is still up and it will be over by Sunday. If you haven't voted yet then please do so. I am to say that I am surprised at the results I got from one of my stories that have hardly any people looking at it and I thought that the number for the vote would have been smaller. Now until next time.


	6. Night 1

"HYAAAAAAA!"

"T-that scream..."

"K-Konoka-ojou-sama?!"

"Konoka?!"

"Could it be that they are planning to make a move on Konoka-ojou-sama?!" Setsuna unsheathed her nodachi a bit with her thumb.

"Eh? Ojou-sama? Negi was confused as to why Setsuna had referred Konoka by such a respectful way.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna ran out of the onsen, leaving behind a confused Negi and a frowning Naruto.

"Ah! Setsuna-san just a-"Negi didn't finish his sentence as Setsuna had completely left the two males in the onsen.

"Dammit, even after the years of training without me here, she still has no control over her emotions when it comes to Kono-chan" Naruto frowned as he and Negi went after her.

"Aniki! They must be from the Kansai Magic Association!" Chamo told Negi while on his shoulder.

"U... Un! That scream came from the changing rooms!" Negi told the ermine while thinking.

_'B... But Setsuna-san... She said that she was my ally along with nii-san... What do they mean by that?' _ The three of them had come up to the door to the changing room and opened it.

"Are you alright, Konoka-san/chan?!" The three of them were wary that an enemy had gotten to her but when they saw what was in there...

"NIYAAA!"

"WH... NEGI?! WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE MONKEYS DOING TO OUR UNDERWEAR?!" The three newcomers were shocked about what was going on inside the room but only Naruto had his hand to his nose.

_'Oh god why? First Setsuna gropes me now this?! Are you trying to tell me something up there Ero-sennin?!' _He finished his thoughts in time for him to see that the monkeys had taken the rest of Konoka's clothes off. He desperately tightened the hold on his nose.

"Ah! Se-chan! Naru-kun! Negi-kun! Ahhn! Don't look!"

"Ehh?! What the heck is this?!"

"T-these damn monkeys... **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO KONOKA-OJOU-SAMA?! I'LL SLASH YOU ALL APART!" **Naruto blinked. His ears were ringing loudly since he was standing right next to Setsuna and had just shouted in his ear. Loud noise plus heightened hearing up to the point that you can hear a pin drop from up to a 100 metres away and forgetting to readjust it equals bad.

"EHHHHH?!" Naruto's ears had started to bleed a little.

"Kyah! Sakurazaki-san! What are you doing?! Is that a real sword?!" Asuna looked shocked when Setsuna had held her nodachi up and was removing the blade.

"You can't just cut up poor monkeys!" Negi had latched himself onto the backside of Setsuna, throwing her off balance for a second before finding her centre of balance again with the added weight.

"Ah! What are you doing sensei?! These are just low level shikigami! All that's going to happen is that they're going to turn back to paper! Wah!... Wah!... WAAAHH!" While Setsuna was busy explaining things to Negi, a monkey jumped up and snatched the towel off of Setsuna, causing her and Negi to fall towards Naruto.

"Oof!" Naruto wheezed out as he smashed his body and head on the floor. He felt a weight land on his chest and heard a thud next to him, which was then followed by another weight that had landed on his stomach.

"Ow, ow, ow" Setsuna rubbed her head. She had landed on something hard but it wasn't the floor since she could feel the boards on her feet and felt that she was elevated... Plus the fact that whatever she was sitting on felt like flesh. Coming to her senses she could hear Asuna choke out a noise. Wondering why, she looked down and froze. Naruto tried to get up but couldn't since the weight wouldn't let him. He craned his neck to look where the weight was and opened his eyes. He was greeted with the sight of Setsuna. He felt his face flush a very deep red and could tell that Setsuna was the same she was spluttering incoherent things.

Setsuna quickly got off of Naruto just as Negi did but the girl was avoiding Naruto's gaze just like him. They stopped their shyness when they heard Asuna state that the monkeys were getting away with Konoka. Setsuna quickly dashed after them while readying her attack.

"Shinmei-ryuu Secret Technique... Hyakretsuouka zan!" Setsuna slashed all the monkeys, turning them back into paper, floating around in Sakura styled petals. Setsuna grabbed Konoka and held her by her back.

"Ah?"

"Konoka!"

"Kono-chan!"

"Konoka-san! Are you all right?!" Negi stopped in his tracks and looked towards the trees. He had sensed a person was amongst the branches but Naruto, who had also sensed another person, reacted differently to Negi thanks to his training. He produced a kunai from a seal on his hand and threw it at them. He heard the telltale sign of sharp metal hitting wood and clicked his tongue. He summoned a clone and had it get his kunai back since he didn't want to waste his already limited and short supplies. He needed to find a blacksmith or better yet read the book on how to make weapons given to him from Ten Ten.

_'Tsch, they got away' _Setsuna had also sensed the person and saw Naruto throw his kunai. She watched as the Naruto clone came back to the opening and gave the kunai to Naruto. He inspected the weapon to see any faults on it and noticed a bit of blood. He and Setsuna smirked at that since they hadn't escape without any scratches.

"S-se-chan" Setsuna turned her head and looked down at Konoka.

"I don't really understand the situation... but you saved me right? T... Thank you..."

"Ah... It's nothing" Setsuna just blushed and then promptly dropped Konoka onto the water below them, causing Negi and Asuna look in shock while Naruto sweat dropped at her. Setsuna then proceeded to run away.

"Ah! Se-chan!" However it fell on deaf ears as Setsuna didn't give any indication that she heard her. Either she was too far away to hear or she just ignored her, they didn't know.

"What the heck was all that about?" Asuna asked Konoka since Negi looked confused at everything. They all moved to the onsen where they started to ask Konoka questions.

"K-Konoka-san, just who IS Setsuna-san?" Negi asked her while waving his arms in a frantic matter.

"She called you 'ojou-sama'..."

"Konoka... Something happened with you and Sakurazaki-san before, right?" Asuna questioned her.

"Un... I've never really talked about it with you either, Asuna. You know that before I moved and started living with Asuna... I lived in Kyoto right? When I was a little girl, I was raised in a huge, quiet mansion. It was located deep within the mountains, so I didn't even have one friend to call my own. Se-chan was the first friend I ever had. Se-chan was learning kendo. She did things like drive away the scary dogs... She protected me when I was in danger"

"Ehh"

_'It looks like she's still protecting her even now...'_

"Then one day when I went exploring in the woods with Se-chan, we went into the woods because I wanted to play but we went deeper since I had heard someone" Naruto's eyes widened. She was going to tell them how they met.

"The two of us were tired so we rested at a nearby lake. We were going to go back to the mansion when I spotted something in the bushes. I was surprised that I found a person lying unconscious there but the bigger surprise was that it was a boy around the same age as us. We got the maids to help him and took him back to the mansion. When the boy woke up, he was always with me and Se-chan since he said that he owed his life to the both of us. He told us if there was anything we wanted, he would do it. I told him that I wanted to be his friend and he happily accepted. From then on, the three of us became good friends. One time when we went to the city, Se-chan almost got run over but he saved her. She was originally cold towards him but after that incident she became friendlier. Imagine my surprise when I saw that Se-chan started flirting with him. It turned out that the both of us had crushes on him" Asuna was surprised that Setsuna had flirted with someone will Negi was listening intently since the boy interested him.

"Then there was the time that I was going to drown in the river... They both did their utmost to help me... In the end, Se-chan and I were saved by the boy but he had used too much of his energy and started to drown... He was saved by the adults. After that, Se-chan became distant until the boy had talked to her. She came back and we started talking again... It stayed like that until it was the day when Se-chan and I were to go to Mahora that it all changed.

When we got ready to leave, we saw that the boy was looking at us sadly. He told us that he had to go and that we were never going to see him again. He then gave the two of us something to remember him by. I think you've seen it before Asuna, you know the one with the naruto, the swirl and leaf" Asuna thought back to when she had seen it. She remembered seeing it when Konoka was changing and had opened her draw. She had asked her when she got the necklace but Konoka said it was a gift. She remembered asking who would by a necklace with a naruto of all things on it. Her eyes widened. Naruto... Naruto... She slowly turned around to look at the blonde and saw him nod.

"But after he left, Se-chan became busier and busier with her kendo training. We never had much time to talk and she always ignored me, even when we just arrived at Mahora, she just left me" They moved from the onsen since they finished their bath and were wearing yukatas.

"It was like I had done something wrong... Se-chan wouldn't talk to me like she did before..." By the time she finished talking about her past, she had a few tears forming around her eyes.

"Konoka..."

"Konoka-san"

-FEW MINUTES LATER-

"Konoka-san looked sad didn't she?"

"Un... That's a face you'd never seen on the usual Konoka... Which reminds me" She turned towards Naruto who was walking behind them.

"Why the hell did you leave her?!" Naruto was taken aback by the sudden shouting. Negi was looking at her in confusion.

"What do you mean Asuna-san?" Naruto sighed as he brushed his hair with his hand.

"What she means Negi is that I left them alone as if I had chosen to do that" Negi's eyes widened.

"T-then that means... that means that you're the boy that Konoka-san was talking about!" Naruto nodded his head in confirmation.

"Yep" Negi grabbed Naruto by his arms.

"Then why did you leave them by themselves?!" Naruto growled at him.

"It's not like I wanted to leave them! I would have stayed or given up everything just to stay! I didn't have a choice. I was forced to leave them" Asuna shook her head.

"Of course you had a choice! You could have chose to fight against what was forcing you to go back instead o leaving" Naruto scowled.

"I couldn't fight it since it is neither an object nor a person. It was not physical since it was energy. I didn't have a choice since a technique made me appear in the forest. It was beyond my power to stop it from taking me" The two were stumped on how to rebuttal against that and decided to change the subject since an uncomfortable silence filled the hallway.

"You know, now that I think about it, she seemed kind of depressed during the first week of first year too. She didn't say a thing about it to me... I thought we were closer than that"

"Asuna there are some things that people don't want to share, even if they are close friends. Kami knows how much my... friends have kept from me" Naruto thought about all the people in Konoha. He hoped that they were okay. He knew that Sasuke, even though they were close friends when they were little, didn't tell him things like who it was that he wanted to kill and why.

"Oh, more importantly, what about Sakurazaki-san? Is she on our side or not?"

"Hmmm... It doesn't seem like she's our enemy... Maybe it would be best if we talked to her in person" Chamo suggested.

-SOMEWHERE ELSE AND A FEW MINUTES EARLIER-

Setsuna was running back to her room when she was grabbed by her arm and yanked into an empty room. She grabbed her sword and was ready to attack but when she saw who the grabber was she relaxed.

"Why did you yank me in here Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked at her for a few seconds before speaking.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Setsuna looked confused until Naruto flicked her forehead hard.

"OW! What was that for Naruto-kun?!" She had her hands on her forehead and had tears on the corners of her eyes.

"Here, take this first then I'll tell you" He held out a yukata in his hand and waited for her to grab it. She looked at the clothing for five seconds before realising that she was naked. With a quiet squeak, she grabbed the yukata and put it on. During that time, Naruto had not closed his eyes, causing her to blush a deep red. She knew that he had already seen her naked but that didn't mean it still wasn't embarrassing.

"Now, the reason I did that was because of what you did" Setsuna looked confused. What did she do wrong?

"You left Konoka by herself when I left why?" Setsuna looked down at the floor.

"Well it was because you hurt us" Naruto looked confused.

"What?" She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"You left us! You said you would never go but you left us! Do you know how sad it was for us!? We thought we did something wrong to make you leave! Why?! Why did you leave?!"

"And that was a good reason to just ignore Konoka for 3 years?! Just because I left?! I knew that my departure would make you two sad but I didn't think that you would leave her too!"

"W-what?"

"Konoka thinks that you hate her or something! That's why she thinks that is the reason you don't listen to her! I thought that with me leaving that it would make you two closer but now I see that it drove a wedge bigger than the time when she almost drowned!"

"So you left us because you thought that it would have gotten us closer?! What is wrong with you?!"

"I didn't mean it like that! I didn't leave you because I wanted to! I was forced!"

"What do you mean forced?! What goddamn person or technique could force you to leave us?!"

"A time travelling technique that's what!"

"W-what?" Naruto sighed.

"I was never originally from here. I came here when I was from a different world and a different time. Think about the period when there were samurais, ninjas and feudal lords around. That was the time I was from but I was also from a different world. I came here since the technique actually ripped space and had flung me towards this world. It was only a matter of time until I went back to my world"

"Oh... Then... why are you back?"

"... Another technique forced me to come here forever" Setsuna's eyes widened.

"I'll tell you some other time, but for now, you need to get moving"

"Um... Naruto-kun? How did you know that I left Konoka-ojou-sama by herself?"

"The original made a clone when he finished hearing about Konoka and it sent the information to me"

"So you're a clone" Naruto nodded his head.

"Alright then; can you tell him that I said sorry" The clone nodded his head and dispersed itself, leaving the room with a puff of white smoke. Setsuna then left the room.

-HALLWAY-

"Ok everyone! It's time to go to sleep! Please return to your own rooms!" Negi shouted out in the hallway, making all the students who were in the hallway walk back to their rooms. Only Kaede had walked up to the three.

"Good work Negi-sensei. It's sure quiet for the first night of a school trip"

"All the noisy girls are asleep from the wine..." Wine... Naruto remembered that he still had a few bottles left in his seal for Eva.

"They'll be feeling it in the morning..." Asuna said.

"I'm sure it will be tomorrow night" Kaede responded with. She then leaned down to Negi and whispered to him.

"It seems like there's trouble brewing again, sensei. Please feel free to call on me if you feel the need"

"Ah, yes! Thank you, Nagase-san" Kaede stood back up and walked over to Naruto.

"You too Naruto-kun. Call me when you feel like it" She ended with a wink which Naruto smirked at.

"Oh, I will Kaede-chan" He then did the same as her except she blushed. Naruto smiled at that. Back in his world, all the girls in Konoha didn't care about him like that. He then remembered about the girls _outside_ of Konoha. Nearly all of them were like the girls in his class. Maybe the reason the girls didn't respond to his flirting in Konoha was because of him being the jailor of Kurama. Speaking of the fox, Kurama had jumped on his shoulder after exiting his room.

The here walked down the stairs and saw Setsuna trying to put a piece of paper on top of a door on a stool on her toes.

"You know Se-chan; if you needed help you could have asked me?"

"It's fine Naruto-kun. I can do this" She struggled for a few seconds until she finally applied the paper on the door frame.

"What are you doing Setsuna-san?" Negi asked her in which she held up the piece of paper.

"It's a barrier to repel shikigami..."

"Um... Setsuna-san... you... you can use Japanese magic too, can't you?"

"Yes... It's a skill used to complement my sword techniques"

"I get it! So you're like... a magic knight!"

"Can I see that Se-chan?" Setsuna nodded her head and gave him the paper. He looked it over and smirked.

"Heh, just as I thought" He took out a paintbrush already dipped in ink and drew on it. Setsuna saw what he was doing and asked him.

"What are you doing Naruto-kun?"

"Just adding something that tells me if anyone that can use shikigami in a twenty metre radius around the hotel" Setsuna was surprised at that.

"How can you do that?"

"Back from where I came from, this was called fūinjutsu and I was a master level user. I also have storage seals on my body which is how I can make weapons appear out of nowhere" He demonstrated as he made a kunai appear in his hand.

"Ah... Is it all right to discuss this in front of Kagurazaka-san?"

"Y... yes, it's all right"

"Go right ahead"

"The interference from the enemy is escalating... If this continues, Konoka-ojou-sama will be put into the line of fire too. We must devise some sort of countermeasure..." Naruto chuckled at that. He had been teaching Konoka on how to use her magical powers. The others looked at him but he waved it off.

"Negi-sensei, I have heard that you are a most talented western mage. Can you think of anything? It seems like the enemy is increasing in confidence because our countermeasures were not effective"

"Sorry... I'm still not a full mage yet"

"Then... you really are on our side!"

"Yes! That's what I've been saying in the first place!"

"I'm sorry swordsman-ane-san! I totally doubted you!"

"I'm sorry, Setsuna-san... I... I'll do my best to cooperate. Can you please tell me more about the enemy?"

"... Our enemies are probably onmyou charm users, a division of the Kansai Magic Association. That's how they are able to use shikigami" Naruto tuned out the explanation since he already knew what the division was and the differences with western mages. He was returned to the conversation when they started to talk about how the Shinmei-ryuu were also their enemies.

_'Oh goodie, people who can fight with swords. I can't wait to use my pactio in a sword fight' _Naruto was grinning on the inside from all of the excitement of the incoming fights that he predicted would happen. He was broken out of his thoughts when Negi dragged his hands and placed it on top of the girls.

"The 3-A Guardian Angels are hereby formed! We'll protect class 3-A from the Kansai Magic Association!" Naruto took his hand away and garbed Negi by the shoulders and started shaking him.

"WHAT KIND OF STUPID NAME IS THAT?!"

"Ehh? But I like that name"

"Change it"

"But I like it"

"Negi..." Naruto said in a dangerous low tone.

"Ah!" Negi covered his forehead with his hands. The two stared at each other until they started to laugh.

_'All right! We've got the strength of a hundred men, now that Sakurazaki-san and Asuna-san are here! And I think that Nii-san is also really strong! All I've got to do now is give this letter to the leader...'_

"The enemy might be back tonight! I'll go on patrol outside!"

"I think I'll go to" Naruto walked away following Negi.

"Ah, just a minute, Neig! Naruto!" Asuna tried calling out to them but they had already left the room.

"It'll be all right. Let's go protect the students' rooms"

-WITH NEGI AND NARUTO-

Negi was running to the door to go outside while Naruto was calmly walking behind him.

"Aniki! Aniki! Have you got your staff and cards?!"

"Un! It'll be fine! I've got the cards of the contract right here!"

"Hmm... From what Setsuna-ane-san says, the enemy could be really strong! I didn't have time to tell you while you were fighting Evangeline, but now would be a good time to teach you how to use those cards!" Chamo told him.

"Eh? You can use them? How?" Negi slowed down enough for Naruto to catch up to him.

"Jeez Negi, you've got to calm down" Negi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hehe, sorry Nii-san" Naruto shook his head and followed Negi into the room. He made one step into the room when Negi was run over by a woman pushing a trolley full of pillow cases.

"Ahh! I'm sorry!"

"Ah, I'm sorry, sir!" As soon as they finished cleaning the mess, Negi and Naruto walked away.

"What are you doing Aniki?! Sheesh!" Chamo whispered to Negi.

"I told you to calm down didn't I?"

"Sorry I got a bit too excited" When they walked away, they didn't turn back to the woman who had monkeys on her and calling Negi a cute little mage and Naruto a hot teen. Naruto stopped in his step and frowned. He was sure that he had seen her from somewhere. Shaking his head he continued following Negi.

"By the way, Aniki, about how to use cards..."

"Un! What should I do first, Chamo-kun?"

Back inside the hotel the woman put her glasses on and walked away to start her mission.

-GROUP 5 HOTEL ROOM-

"I'm ba-ck... Ah, everyone's asleep" Asuna said with a sweat drop seeing everyone in her group asleep.

"Well then, I'm going to patrol the rooms down the corridor"

"Got it. Let's change shifts sometime later tonight. Don't worry, I'll keep a constant watch on Konoka" Asuna gave Setsuna a grin.

"... Sorry about this, Kagurazaka-san. If anything happens, please call for me tight away... You're all alone here, so... Well, I'll be going..."

"See you later" After Setsuna left, Asuna sat down in seiza position.

"Phew... what a day... But Sakurazak-san sure isn't honest with herself..."

"Nnn... Who is it? Asuna?" Konoka woke up and rubbed her eye tiredly.

"Ah, sorry. Did I wake you, Konoka?" Konoka got up and started tp move.

"Ah, hey! Stop that! Where are you going?!"

"Toilet" was the answer Asuna got.

_'The toilet? I guess it can't be help...' _

"Take care, ok?" the only response she got was a tired sound coming from Konoka.

"Pwaah..." Konoka yawned while rubbing her eyes while thinking.

_'I had a dream about playing with Se-chan and Naru-kun'_ she opened the door to the toilet and saw a giant monkey sitting on it.

"I'm still using it... Just kidding!" The monkey got off the toilet and covered Konoka's mouth.

-NARUTO-

Naruto had separated from Negi since he wanted to walk around the area. The tranquil feel he got when he first arrived was just too much that he had to meditate for a bit since he hadn't done it for a long time.

"Haaah, I miss this feeling" Naruto sat and closed his eyes. He was feeling quite relaxed from the feeling and started to gather nature chakra. He turned on sage mode and felt Konoka and an unknown signature coming towards his general direction. Since he was seated on a tree branch he looked down as a person wearing a monkey suit land on the ground in front of him. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"That's- Son of a bitch! Should have realised it earlier!" He stood up and started to chase after her. He felt that Negi and the others were in pursuit also and decided to see how they would handle the situation. What best way for Negi to gain experience than to let him fight his own battles than protect him all the time?

They reached the train station when they saw that the monkey wearing woman took off her suit. Over the way to the train station, Naruto was impressed about how they handled themselves when they were submerged in water on the train. He saw that Negi gave Asuna her artefact and appeared in hands. A giant harisen. He saw that Asuna complained about it. He shook his head. Just because it was a fan doesn't mean that it's not dangerous when wielded in the right hands. He shuddered at the memory of when Temari smashed all the Zetsu's when she said she didn't want to waste anymore of her near depleted chakra.

Naruto paid close attention when Asuna banished a demon with just one hit. He noticed it wasn't from the artefact as he felt her energy colliding with the demons in which hers made the other disappear.

He looked towards Setsuna and saw a blonde girl smash her head on the ground after blocking Setsuna. He could easily tell that she was from the Shinmei-ryuu from the style but instead of a nodachi she had a dagger and sword. Naruto could tell that she was dangerous but what disturbed him was that he could feel her intent for Setsuna and the intent of destruction and bloodshed. She was almost as bad as his other half.

He saw the battle with her and Setsuna and saw that Setsuna had a bit of trouble since she while having powerful attacks had sacrificed speed while Tsukuyomi was the other way. He stayed seated and watched until...

"She'll be nothing more than a puppet who listens to our every word... It'll be great hehehe..." All movement stopped as too what she said. Negi and Asuna were shocked while Setsuna let out a little killing intent. Naruto however let out much, MUCH more. So much that it forced everyone onto their knees. Naruto stared at the woman with nothing but pure hatred in his eyes. She was just like the villagers, Danzo and Obito. Kurama, who was also watching, also let out his killing intent which will not as big as Naruto's was still enough to get the woman breathing heavily.

Naruto flashed from the tree to the front of the woman and buried his fist in her stomach making her drop Konoka. Naruto caught her and then kicked the woman away. He disappeared and reappeared in front of the three shocked people.

"Ta**k**e car**e of h**e**r**" His voice was fluctuating between his normal voice and a deep a demonic one. His right arm changed into a flame like arm and threw it at the area where he kicked the woman.

His arm stretched and grabbed her neck. He pulled back and smashed her into the ground, creating a crater. Tsukuyomi tried to help her but was blocked by a clone with two kunai's. The clone spun two blades and ran towards her, faster than her eyes could see. She blocked to the right out of instinct and felt metal connect with her blade. She grinned at that and attempted to stab him only for him to appear on her left side. The grin fell away to a shocked expression.

She jumped away only for her to get kicked in the back. The clone slashed the air in front of it which made Tsukuyomi's back erupt in blood. She stopped herself by turning upside down and planted both hands on the floor and kicking in the air, hitting the clone on the arm. The clone in turn grabbed her leg only for it to receive a slash on the leg, which in turn earned her being thrown into a wall like a ragdoll. She tried to get up only for the clone to smash a foot into her ribs. The clone dispersed since its job was done. Tsukuyomi laid in the wall feeling the damage done to her.

_'D-damn, at least four broken ribs, a leg pulled out of its socket, a shattered ankle and a LOT of bleeding from my back...' _Tsukuyomi fell unconscious from Naruto's attacks.

All eyes on the fight were wide eyed and slowly made their way back to the blonde. He was still holding down the woman until he moved his head out of the way. A spear made of stone embedded itself on the floor. He let go of her neck and bought out a sword. He blocked another one made out of obsidian and looked at his attacker. It was a boy around Negi's age with white hair and what looked like blue school issued clothes. His eyes were what bought Naruto's attention. They were familiar but he didn't know where.

When his sage mode had gone out, the boy made a second sword a stabbed Naruto in the stomach faster than he could see. He held the sword in his stomach and saw the boy's arm covered in a really faint red aura. The boy smirked and kicked him away, causing Naruto to skid to where the three were and allowed the boy to escape with the woman and Tsukuyomi. Naruto pulled the sword out and turned to face the three.

"Hey you guys! What's going o-" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as he fell down to the ground. His energy felt like it was being sapped and he could feel the wound still open.

_'How?' _Was the only thought until he blacked out.

* * *

AN: Alright people here's what I want your help with. I do not know who to put in the harem. I got only: Konoka, Setsuna, Kaede. Then there is the maybe list:

Asuna

Mana

Chizuru

Chachamaru

Eva

I'll post up a poll and have you guys vote it out


	7. Asakura and Kisses

"Ah... um... Negi-sensei... I... If it's okay with you... w... we have free activity time today, so... would you like to gi... to ga... to gh... um would you like to come with us? You wouldn't would you?" Nodoka was currently having a conversation with a Negi bobble head. This was the scene when Yue and Haruna entered the room to inform her about the others already in the gathering hall.

"Alright, Mahora middle school students! IKADAKIMATSU!" Negi called out to all the students while standing in front of Shizuna. All the students called back out and started eating.

"Uuu... I don't remember a thing after we went to the Kiyomizu temple waterfall yesterday..." Ayaka said since she had a hangover from the sake incident along with the others.

"And we missed out on the first night of the trip too! Damn it! Yuna yelled out causing some to groan from the yell.

"Negi-kun! You look a bit sleepy!" Konoka walked up to where her group was sitting at.

"Ah, Konoka-san! Good morning!" Negi replied.

"Thanks for last night! I don't really understand what happened, but I know you, Asuna, Naru-kun and Se-chan came to help me!"

"W... Well... I was just following Setsuna-san..." Negi said while Chamo was thankful that she didn't care about details about what happened; not that any of them knew that Konoka already knew about magic.

"... Ah, Se-chan!" Konoka saw Setsuna at the end of the table; however she got up and started to move away.

"Ah! Why are you leaving?! Don't be embarrassed! Let's eat together!" Setsuna started to walk away faster.

"Se-chan! Why are you running away?!"Setsuna decided that fast walking wasn't fast enough and ran away from her while shouting that she wasn't running away. Negi was calling out for her also.

"What's all that about? That's the first time I've seen Sakurazaki-san with an expression like that" Ako said as she along with everyone else had seen the entire thing.

"I wonder if something happened last night?" Shiina asked.

"Uuu... Are they having fun without letting me in on it?!" Yuna said angrily.

"Kuuu! I'm definitely not sleeping tonight!" Makie announced.

"Thank god we managed to get her back from that monkey woman without any problems. It looks like Konoka and Sakurazaki-san are getting along now too!" Asuna said to Negi after they had finished breakfast.

"Yes! But that bad onee-chan could come back, so we've got to be careful" Negi warned Asuna.

_'The groups will be split today for activities around Nara... As the teacher what should I do? I couldn't hand the letter over yesterday because of everything that happened... and we're in Nara today so... ' _Negi thought as he ignored a slight buzz in the back of his head like he forgot something. He was about to continue with his thoughts until he was pounced on by Makie.

"Negi-kun! Come along with our group today!" Her actions surprised everyone in the room. Nodoka, who was trying to talk, was drowned out by her shouting. Thanks to her, members from group 1, 3 and 4 were all fighting for him; Nodoka having enough, shouted over the noise, surprising everyone into silence.

"I... If it's ok with you, we have free activity time today... Would you like to come with us?!" Nodoka asked the teacher.

"Eh... Um... Er..." Negi only sputtered out while he was thinking.

_'Uuun... Group 5 looks the most likely to be attacked by hat monkey-onee-san. Konoka-san is with them and so is Asuna-san and Setsuna-san...' _

"All right, Miyazaki-san! I'll go with you and group 5 today!"

"Eh..." Nodoka was surprised that he accepted before everyone applauded her. The groups all got on the buses and left the hotel but Negi still had that buzz in his head.

-HOTEL-

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see bright light. He shut them out of instinct and groaned. After lying for a few seconds, he decided to get up and went into a sitting position. It was surprisingly difficult for him to do so which made him confused.

"Wha?" He lifted his shirt and his eyes widened at what he saw. Bandages were around his stomach where the sword had stabbed him. Dried blood was still on it so the person who put them on must have not redressed the wound.

"Urg" He gritted his teeth as he unwound the bandage. When it all came off he saw that instead of a fully healed stomach, he saw that the wound was still there with stitching.

"Hmm, must have been Shizuna if the stitches are something to go by" He looked around and saw Kurama sleeping. He shook his head and started to wake up the fox.

"Hrm, what is it kit?" Kurama opened an eye to look at Naruto only for him to fully wake and stare at him in shock.

"How the hell is that still open? My youki should have healed it already" Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know, but it feels like your youki is being repelled from the area by something"

"What can repel my youki?"

"Powerful magic maybe?"

"No matter, I got some painkillers here so you can move without any sort of trouble" Kurama held out a pack of pain killers which Naruto took and swiftly gulped down.

"Thanks. Hmm if your youki doesn't work than maybe we should try something else" He lifted his hands and placed them above the wound. He concentrated making his hands glow a pale green.

"I might not be on the level as baa-chan but at least I can seal the wound enough for me to run around for a bit" He finished applying the healing jutsu on himself and got up to change. He was about to unseal the scroll that had his clothes in it before he stopped and remembered something.

"Shit can't believe I forgot about him" Naruto walked to the door and placed a seal on the door and then on the walls.

"There, now no one can get in or hear what's going on in here" Kurama was looking at him in interest as Naruto unsealed a scroll and opened it. He then placed it on the floor and unsealed whatever was in there. Smoke had filled the room and obscured Kurama's vision so he couldn't see what was in the scroll but he could smell it. It was Kakashi.

"Alright now" Naruto went through some handsigns before stopping.

"Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu" A large head appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the room and opened its mouth. An aura came out of it and went into the body of Kakashi. The body started to heal as all the wounds it had sustained were disappearing. Once all the wounds had gone, the body opened its eyes.

"Wha? Naruto is that you?" Kakashi looked at the blonde, which he grinned at.

"Yep! It's me sensei!" Kakashi smiled at him while he got up.

"Good to see you Naruto... Oh? Naruto it seems that you gotten taller... You're as tall as me now" Kakashi noticed the height and chuckled remembering that Naruto was the shortest when he was young.

"Anyway where am I?"

-MINUTES LATER-

Naruto had explained what had happened to him and where he was. Kakashi was surprised that they appeared in another world and that the people here were more technologically advanced then they were. He also heard that there were people who were mages.

"So what are you going to do sensei?" Kakashi hummed for a second before getting an idea.

"I could go with you with your class. After the trip I'll talk with the headmaster and see if I can get a job" Naruto nodded his head. If Kakashi could get a teaching job than he could give him the P.E classes since Naruto wanted to spend time doing other things.

"Sounds like a good idea but don't show up until tonight. I can't explain it to the others than" Kakashi nodded his head.

"Okay but if I want to fit in than can you give me some clothes? I'm thinking what I'm wearing would be classified as weird if people saw me like this" Naruto unsealed his other clothes and gave them to Kakashi who nodded his thanks and went into the bathroom to change.

He came out wearing a white dress shirt, black pants and shoes and a white sash that covered his eye.

"Not going to get rid of the mask? Some people will think that you're suspicious then" Kakashi grumbled before slowly removing it. Naruto was excited as he was finally getting to see what his face looked like. He face planted when he saw that Kakashi took out a scarf from somewhere and wrapped it around his face before fully removing the mask.

"I hate you" Kakashi laughed as Naruto glared at the older man.

"Now that you're dressed correctly, I advise you to go to the library with clones and learn all about this world" Kakashi shook his head before turning to leave.

"Hai, hai sempai" Kakashi said in a teasing tone as Naruto was technically his senior as he was more knowledgably of the world they were currently in and that it was different from the one they came from. Naruto shook his head and got changed.

He was wearing the same clothes for work and moved over to pick up Kurama. He moved out of his room with a bit of difficulty and made his way to the reception desk. He already saw the time and knew that the classes were gone.

"I am going to kill Negi as soon as we're alone" He walked up to the receptionist.

"Hi I was wondering if Mahora School already left"

"They left 30 minutes ago sir" Naruto sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Do you know the bus schedule for Nara Park?" The man nodded and checked the timetable.

"The next bus should arrive in 5 minutes" Naruto nodded his head and sat in the waiting area. He decided to kill time by reading Icha Icha. Two minutes passed before a woman came up to him with an excited expression causing him to look up.

"Yes may I help you ma'am?" The woman nodded her head fiercely before presenting him with her own copy of Icha Icha.

"You're the author of this book! Can I have your autograph?" Naruto nodded his head warily before signing the book. He got up and walked onto the bus which had just arrived. As he got on the bus, he noticed everyone except the driver reading a book. He quickly made his way towards the back as he saw that the book was Icha Icha.

_'How the hell did that woman know I was the author? I didn't give out a name or a picture so how?' _Naruto pondered for a few seconds before taking out his pactio card.

_'I swear if it was the old man he is the second one to get it'_ He started to talk to Konoemon telepathically.

_'Hello Naruto-kun?_ '

_'Hey Kono-jiji, did you give out my picture to the publisher?' _He heard the old man chuckle.

_'Of course. It was to help you with your image' _

_'What the hell do you mean image?! I rather prefer to be incognito than to be recognised as the damn author for these books!'_

_'You could have told me that you know?'_

_'I'm not having this right now. My stop is appearing so I guess we're having this conversation later'_

_'Alright then'_ Konoemon cut off the communication as Naruto sighed. Today was going to be a long day if all the stares he was getting were something.

"Ahhhh, shit"

-MAHORA-

Konoemon chuckled at the teen's predicament before turning to his guest.

"Alright I did it, now let's continue with this game" His guest huffed before smirking.

"Serves him right for messing with me all those years ago" Eva said before taking her turn.

"By the way, when did you get a picture of him?" Eva blushed.

"Er-ah-ahhh... No where!" She said a little quickly causing Konoemon to chuckle.

-NARUTO-

After getting away from the horde on the bus, Naruto was in a bathroom looking pained.

"Argh, I really shouldn't aggravate this FUCKING WOUND! Ow, ow, ow" Naruto reapplied the wound and threw the bloodied bandages away. He slowly walked outside while Kurama was looking at him with a worried expression.

"Maybe you should take it easy. If a few minutes of running can cause you to open your wound to this extent than you should relax. I'm sure Negi and the others will understand if you can't perform your duties" Naruto shook his head and walked out of the bathroom.

"I can't relax. I promised to protect them and I will do so" Kurama sighed knowing his stubbornness. Naruto slowly walked around the park seeing the deer's. It reminded him of Shikamaru's family's forest that was filled with deer. He continued walking along until he saw Negi and Nodoka. He wasn't close enough to hear what was being said but he was alarmed when Nodoka left and when Negi proceeded to faint.

"What happened to him?" His voice had made all the girls around Negi jump. Asuna was the first to recover and walked towards him.

"Where the hell were you?!"

"I was sleeping when you left the hotel" He replied calmly.

-HOTEL-

After dragging Negi back to the hotel, Naruto watched him have a little freak out and proceeded to roll on the floor.

"Negi calm down alright? I'm sure it's nothing" Negi stopped and looked at him. While this was going on a few girls were talking around the corner about what was wrong with Negi.

"I wonder what's wrong with Negi-kun?" Makie asked.

"Judging by his appearance, whatever it was, it was big..." Ayaka said, assessing the situation with Negi.

"Maybe he just ate something he shouldn't have?" Yuna gave her input. The girls walked up to Negi and asked what was wrong.

"What's wrong Negi-sensei?" Ayaka knelt down to Negi as he was still on the floor.

"Negi-kun, did something happen this afternoon at Nara Park?" Makie asked.

"Uhyaah?! N… No… Nothing happened… No one confessed to me or anything…" Naruto face palmed as Negi had just dug his own grave. As soon as Negi said that, all the girls shouted which lead to him running away.

"Uuunn... I wonder if that brat will be ok?" Asuna said as she and Setsuna were watching from the sidelines.

"It looks like Negi-sensei has his hands full, doesn't it? Setsuna said as she watched amusedly.

"Oh yeah and it's all thanks to his stupidity" Naruto said as he appeared behind them.

"AHH! DON'T DO THAT!" Asuna yelled at him as Setsuna was stunned.

"Ahaha. Sorry couldn't resist" Naruto chuckled as he dodged a punch coming for his head courtesy of Asuna. He leaned to the side but felt dizzy and slumped against the wall. The wound was seriously impairing him as he couldn't dodge a single punch without exerting the wound; it was getting worse and worse, almost as if the healing chakra was poisoning him.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" Setsuna was worried for him as she noticed that after getting stabbed he was getting weaker and weaker.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm going to find Negi so if you girls need anything than just go to the onsen. I'll meet you after I find Negi" Naruto left the two and tried to find Negi. The two girls were worried about him since it was obvious that he was hurt.

The girls who were curious about Negi had left to go find Kazumi since they had decided it was her job to find out who had confessed to Negi.

-AYAKA AND OTHERS-

"What?! Obscene conduct between teacher and student?!" Kazumi said while playing with her camera.

"T… That's right Asakura! It's terrible!" Yuna told while Makie was nodding her head.

"Nnnn… That'd be a pretty big scoop! If it turns out to be true that is. As the official camerawoman of 3-A and the academy breaking news division, you can leave it to me, Asakura Kazumi! If there's a scoop, I'll bring it to light!"

"There's just one person we need you to check up on"

"Ok, ok. Who's the suspect? Nitta? Seruhiko? Naruto?"

"Actually..." Ayaka then began to explain the events on what transpired at Nara Park.

"Eh... So in summary, someone confessed to Negi-sensei... Hey, that's not 'obscene' at all!" Kazumi yelled at Ayaka.

"W... What do you mean?! It's well beyond indecent!" Ayaka yelled back.

"At any rate, we need you to find out who did what to Negi-sensei!" Ayaka said trying to persuade her to investigate with the support of Yuna and Makie.

"If it's not a scoop, I'm not interested..." Kazumi declined but then had a different thought.

"But... Well, who knows, maybe something like this will lead to a big story. Doing ordinary news items the public wants to read is also part of a reporter's job, I guess" Kazumi then made her way out of her room and walked around the hallway.

_'... A confession huh? That can only mean one person...'_ She knocked on the door that she had walked up to.

"Hey, I'm coming in! Are you in there, Honya?" She walked into the room and saw Nodoka sitting at a table drinking juice.

"Yes, what is it, Asakura-san?"

"Oh, you're all by yourself! Perfect" She then whipped out a recorder.

"Is it true that you slept with Negi-sensei?" Nodoka spat out the drink that was in her mouth in front of Kazumi's face.

"W-w-w-w-wh... I didn't do anything like that!" Nodoka said hysterically.

"Nahahaha! I'm just kidding! You confessed to him today, didn't you? So, how did it go?" Kazumi said while wiping her face.

"Eh... H-h-h-how did it go? I was able to tell him how I feel... That's all... I didn't want a response from the start, so..."

"Eh... Then you don't care what Negi-sensei thinks?"

"No... I'm just... I'm already satisfied... I'm... afraid to hear his response, so..."

"... Ahahahahaha! You're so cut, Miyazaki! We can't have that! You're not a primary school girl anymore, you know! Well, whatever, it doesn't really matter!" Kazumi said while patting her head. She made her way back outside where Haruna and Yue were. They overheard the conversation and had become confused.

Kazumi walked around the hotel as she deleted the conversation on her recorder. She walked down the stairs and spotted Negi. She continued to follow him until he walked up the stairs to the outside and watched him.

-NARUTO-

"AH SHIT! THIS FREAKING HURTS!"

"Well what do you expect if you decide to 'get back into shape' by doing exercises while wounded? You're a real genius for coming up with this idea. You're THE smartest person I've been sealed ever since your ancestor since every Uzumaki was a dumbass" Kurama said sarcastically as he watched his partner do sit ups. He shook his head and wondered how his friend could be smart in every field but a real idiot in the 'do not aggravate the wound' department.

_'Maybe he's just used to me sending youki to heal him instantly. That's what you get for relying on me to pull your ass out of pain'_ He thought as he saw Naruto collapse from the intense pain he was feeling.

"Oh you done? Good, now here's the record. You have done only 23 sit ups" Kurama said as he held up a chart that he wrote on.

"O-only 2-23? D-damn it" Naruto said as he breathed deeply.

"Well what the hell do you expect?! Doing your usually 100 sit ups then 100 push ups after receiving a life threatening wound?! You're a fucking idiot" Naruto slowly got up and removed the bandages; he stared at the wound.

"It's healing fine and getting better and better... Well come on. My failed workout made me drained, tired and aching which means I need a relaxing bath... Also you need one too" He said as he sniffed the fox before picking it up, grabbing his clothes and a bottle and made his way to the onsen.

-ONSEN-

"Haaaaah..." Negi let out as he was tired from the events that happened.

"Hey, hey, aniki! Don't make such a pitiful sound! If you let your guard down, We'll have girls coming in here again!" Chamo yelled at Negi as he got out of the water and stood on the rocks that Negi was leaning on.

"It'll be fine... This is 'sensei-time'... Students can't come in" Negi waved him off.

"Haaaah... But I've sure got a lot on my plate..." Negi said depressingly as he submerged himself in the water.

"Hm? Someone's coming!" Negi and Chamo looked towards the newcomer and saw that it was Naruto. He slowly made his way to the edge before slowly getting in. Negi looked at him, concerned as he could tell that Naruto's injury was hurting him.

"Are you alright nii-san?" Naruto looked at him as Kurama jumped off his shoulder and relaxed in the water.

"Hm? Oh, yeah I'm ok" Negi nodded his head before looking at the wound. From what he could tell it was mostly healed but still a bit opened that it can cause him pain. His eyes travelled up to the fist sized scar on his 'brother's' chest.

"Nii-san, when did you get that scar?" He was busy freaking out the last time the two of them were in the onsen and did not pay attention to it

"Oh this? I got this when I was 12" Naruto replied as Negi gave him a shocked expression.

"You got a wound where your heart is when you were 12?" Naruto nodded his head.

"How did you survive?" Naruto tilted his head to the side before answering.

"I'll tell you one day Negi, but for now it's time to relax" Naruto closed his eyes before opening them as he felt someone approach. The door slid open to reveal Shizuna.

"Ara, Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei!" She said to the both but when she saw Naruto topless she blushed which made him cock an eyebrow up.

"S... Shizuna-sensei?!" Negi was surprised and spluttered up water.

Shizuna-sensei" Naruto nodded his head but his thoughts were different.

_'Nice disguise; I know that she wouldn't blush like that since she has seen me like this before. Now who are you? That disguise would have fooled me if I wasn't a ninja. Now who are you?'_

"You did great today! Do you want me to wash your back?" Shizuna asked as she knelt down in front of Negi.

"N... No, that's all right..." Negi tried to swim away but was caught by Shizuna as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Uhuhuhu... The truth is, Negi-sensei... I know all about your little secret..."

"Eh?!"

"You... are a mage, right?" Naruto quirked up an eyebrow.

_'Doesn't she already know about him being a mage? Wait I felt this signature before but who... Ah! Kazumi-chan!'_ Naruto was deep in his thoughts that when he looked back at the two he saw 'Shizuna' push Negi's head into her breasts.

_'Wow, jeez'_ He kept watching the two until he heard her slip up.

"Shizuna-sensei... Did your breasts get smaller?" She became shocked at that remark.

"W... Wha... How rude! I'm the 4th largest in the class, you know! I even let you touch them and Naruto-sensei to look at them!" She looked at Naruto who smirked as she had dug her own grave which made her blush.

"4th largest in the class?! W... who are you?!"

"Kuh... Damn! I guess you've worked it out, so I've got no choice. One moment I'm the big-breasted teacher... And the next I'm a breaking news reporter! My true identity... is 3A seat 3, Asakura Kazumi!" She finished as she had taken off her disguise.

"Ahhh! Asakura-san?!"

"You know, you look cuter with your hair down like that" Kazumi blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you and you don't look bad yourself Naruto-kun" She responded

"Naruto-aniki this isn't time for flirting! Aniki erase her memory!" Chamo yelled out.

"R-R-R-Ras Tel..."

"Woah, hold it! Can't you see this phone? Don't you dare make a move! With one press of this 'send' button... I'll send all of your secrets straight to my homepage for the world to see!"

_'T... This is bad!' _Chamo thought as he and Negi panicked.

"Eeeeeh?! My secret... For the world to see?!"

"Aniki, this ane-san really will do it! If you don't listen to her, everyone is going to find out about you, and they'll turn you into an ermine!"

"Uuu... W... Why are you doing this?" Negi asked as he was backed into a rock as Kazumi kept advancing on him with a microphone.

"Huhu... Because it's a scoop! It's all for the sake of the scoop! Sorry about this, Negi-sensei... But I'm going to have you cooperate with my global ambition..."

"Eh...? A... Ambition?"

"That's right! I'll have the eyes of the world one me with my discovery of a real life mage! I'll have exclusive interviews, and the newspapers and the magazines of the world crawling at my feet! You, the popular Negi-sensei, will star in TV dramas and novels produced by me! You'll even get a Hollywood movie as we go worldwide!"

"I... I don't want that! I have no interest in going worldwide! If everyone finds out about me, I'll be turned into an ermine!" Negi said as he flailed his arms around as Naruto chuckled at the sight.

"No problem! I guarantee you an equal share of the profits, Negi-kun! I'll even let you in on it Naruto-kun!" She turned her head towards him and saw that he shook his head.

"No thanks I have already over 7 figures in my account" That shocked the others in the onsen.

"How do you have so much?" Kazumi asked him.

"It helps if you know what people like" He said cryptically. Kazumi shook her head and refocused on Negi.

"So how about it? Feel like showing me some magic now?"

"Auuueee...?! Heeeuu..."

"I mean, aren't you bored being a teacher here anyway? Wouldn't it be better to be able to use magic whenever you wanted to?"

"Actually in my opinion, I rather work here as a teacher if it means things like this keeps happening. Also the fact that there are cute girls that go to the school" Naruto said, stating his opinion and Kazumi once again blushed as he just called her cute.

"Heguu... I... teacher... If they... Find out..." Was all Negi could say until he snapped and cried. His crying caused him to unleash his wind magic and had flung Kazumi into the air.

"Negi you IDIOT!" Naruto yelled out as he jumped and held Kazumi bridal style. He held her close and descended on top of the water as he was channelling chakra. Kazumi blushed hard as she was close to him and could see his muscles. Negi who had calmed down, looked at the duo and gaped.

"How are you standing on water nii-san? I thought you weren't a mage"

"I'll tell you later" Naruto put the girl down before picking up her phone and crushed it.

"Ah! Why did you do that Naruto-kun?!"

"That was for pressuring Negi and also threatening him. I had to get rid of it and what better way than to do it in a way that would make the data lost forever?" Kazumi cried over her phone as Naruto walked over to Negi.

"You idiot! Have you been taught to be calm in any situation?! Don't answer that, I already know! You should be calmer instead of freaking out over everything!" He whacked Negi at the back of the head as the boy looked down at the ground.

"Sorry nii-san" Just than the three people heard the voices of others on the other side of the door. It opened and Ayaka, Makie, Yuna and Asuna came out. This lead to Kazumi being hit by the three girls while Negi was being whacked by Asuna. Naruto was excused as he was injured.

"Owowowow... There goes my scoop... It looks like I'm no match for a mage..." Kazumi said as she was on the floor holding her aching head.

"That's not true, nee-san! You were really shining back there!" Chamo said as he cheered Kazumi on.

-THAT NIGHT-

Outside of the hotel, Chamo and Kazumi were planning something as they were spying on their classmates. Chamo then told her about a plan he had.

-NEGI AND OTHERS-

Naruto was in the hotel listening to Asuna and Negi talk about Kazumi finding out. He laughed as Asuna mercilessly teased him about him turning into an ermine and going home which made him freak out. He saw that Kazumi and Chamo were walking up to them so he moved out of the way and let Asuna and Negi talk to her. He watched as she gave him the photos that she managed to print out to him as an apology.

_'Hm, I wonder if Kakashi-sensei is back yet' _ Naruto wondered before going outside. He spotted his teacher strolling back to the hotel while reading a book. It wasn't just any book either it was...

"Oh for fucks sake! The first thing you do in a new world is to go out and but porn?! What is wrong with you?!" Kakashi looked at Naruto and put the book away.

"Maa, maa, Naruto, I already sent some clones to go to the library. The only reason I got this book was because I was walking around and I saw this in a bookstore. I asked the worker in there and he said it was a bestseller. I never thought that you would continue Jiraiya-sama's work. Is that why you work at an all girl's school?" Kakashi giggled perversely at the thought on what Naruto did to the students especially on what he did to the naughty students. Such a good way to _punish_ them.

"It's not like that ero-Kakashi!" Naruto yelled at him while the man just laughed at him.

"Come on I've got to introduce you to some of my friends. Well at least the ones that know about magic" He led Kakashi back into the hotel as he sighed. Was it a good idea to unleash Kakashi in an all girl's school? Especially his class and also the more... _developed_ girls in his class.

"Soo, Naruto... Got a girlfriend?" Naruto stopped mid-step and turned towards Kakashi. He gave him a suspicious look, making Kakashi bring his hands up. Naruto sighed and resumed the journey to his room.

"Yeah I got a girlfriend. Two actually; I met them a long time ago" Kakashi's visible eye widened before grabbing Naruto by the shoulders.

"You got a girlfriend... Two in fact! Oh Naruto you made me so proud!" Kakashi cried comical tears out of his eye while giving his ex-student a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah, and you're going to meet one of them if my clone's memory serves right" They reached the room that Naruto was sharing with Negi and opened the door. In the room was Negi, who was sitting down relaxing, Asuna who was also relaxing and Setsuna, who was walking around.

"Hey guys, what's happening?" They all turned to Naruto.

"Nii-san! WE were just talking about who was going to go on patrol" Naruto nodded his head and moved out of the way to let Kakashi in.

"Nii-san? You have a brother Naruto?" Kakashi asked the blonde next to him.

"No not really however his dad was crazy and actually adopted me into his family just for acting like him" Naruto whispered into his ear.

"He adopted you? Did he even know that you're from another world?"

"Yea, I told you he was crazy. I said that I might disappear soon but he didn't care. Just because I acted like him and told him my parents were dead made him do that" Naruto sighed before getting on with what he had planned.

"Guys, this is Hatake Kakashi. He is an old friend of mine" Kakashi bowed as the occupants of the room stared at the newcomer. Negi decided to speak up.

"The boy is Negi Springfield. He's my friend and co-worker. The one with orange hair is Kagurazaka Asuna. She's a student of mine. The one with the hair tied to the right is Sakurazaki Setsuna. She's my student also and one of my girlfriends" Naruto said as he whispered the last part to Kakashi. The three nodded their heads.

"Anyway, Negi is the one with magic, Setsuna is a swordsman and Asuna can fight really well" The three were shocked as Naruto just told them classified information.

"Nii-san! Why would you tell him that?!"

"Because Negi, Kakashi-sensei is just like me. He was the one that taught me how to fight when I was little" They all calmed down at that.

"Well if he's just like you than I guess he can stay" Negi said as they went back to discussing who was going on patrol. Naruto and Kakashi stood to the side as they were not needed. When the topic changed to one talking about the weird feeling in the air. The two shinobi had felt it too but it didn't feel malicious so they didn't pay attention to it. They watched as Shizuna walked into the room and told them to go to sleep. Kakashi left stating that he was going to follow her since she felt suspicious.

-KAZUMI-

"A school trip special operation! 'The war of lips: A plan to get a 'love-love kiss!' with Negi-sensei and Naruto-sensei during the school trip!" Kazumi said as her voice broadcasted to the TV's in 3-A's room's as the non-participants watched. The camera's around the hotel were focused on the 5 groups.

"Well then, let's introduce the contestants! First up is group 1! Narutaki Fuuka and Narutaki Fumika. Group 2 is Ku Fei and Nagase Kaede. Group 3 is Yukihiro Ayaka and Hasegawa Chisame. Group 4 is Akashi Yuna and Sasaki Makie. Group 5 is Ayase Yue and Miyazaki Nodoka" Kazumi finished her introductions of the groups as Kakashi walked towards her.

"Naruto is really lucky to have such beautiful women chase after him" His sudden voice made Kazumi shriek and jump out of her chair. She turned around and saw Kakashi reading his book.

"Who are you?!"

"I'm Naruto's sensei and friend. I'm also going to ask the headmaster if I can be hired seeing as I need a job" Kakashi said as he was reading his book. Kazumi calmed down and turned her attention to the screens. If he was Naruto's friend than it was fine with her.

"All right, let the game begin!" With that all the groups started to hunt their prey.

-NEGI AND NARUTO-

"Negi, I'm going to head out in a bit. I need fresh air also rest. This damn wound is killing me" Naruto said as he downed two painkillers. Negi nodded his head and continued trying to write his name on the shikigami's Setsuna gave him. Naruto stepped out and jumped to the roof. He landed and proceeded to lie down on the roof and focused on gathering nature chakra. While it was relaxing him it also numbed the pain tremendously. He put a genjutsu on his eyes so if any saw him they wouldn't be freaked out by it. He relaxed a bit more until he fell asleep.

-GROUP 5-

"Yue!"

"What is it? I'm busy"

"Why are we passing through here to get to Negi-sensei?" Nodoka and Yue were crawling on the roof to get to Negi's room.

"According to my calculations, this is the safest and fastest route. Negi-sensei's room is at the end of the building, so there's no avoiding meeting up with the enemy, Nitta-sensei"

"I see! So if we use the back routes, we can get easily to the room at the back through the fire escape..." They continued their way to Negi's room but stopped as they saw Naruto lying on the roof. He opened his eyes and saw the two.

"Eh? Nodoka-chan, Yue-chan, what are you two doing?" The girls looked at each other before answering; however Naruto beat it to them.

"Whatever, just get going. I haven't seen the other groups yet" Naruto allowed them into the building as Nodoka squeaked out a thanks. Yue however stayed back and eyed Naruto carefully.

"How did you find out about the game Naruto-sensei?" Naruto looked at her.

"Well, Kazumi-chan was loud when she announced the entire thing. I just happened to watch the TV" Naruto lied as it was a Kakashi clone that had informed him. The clone however did not say that he was a target also and dispelled, giving the original Kakashi information and waiting to watch the show to begin.

"Why did you do that for Nodoka? If it's for some sick, twisted thing then I will hurt you" Yue threatened him with her fist as Naruto had to have some ulterior motive for allowing Nodoka to get a kiss from Negi.

"No it's not for something sick and twisted. It's just that she reminds me of a girl I knew. Her name was Hinata and she had a crush on me. She was a lot like Nodoka but Nodoka is more confident... I think. Anyway Hinata had a crush on me every since we were twelve. She didn't tell me until we were seventeen and when she was dying. She was the only girl that liked me from where I came from. I don't want that to happen to those two. I can tell that Nodoka really loves Negi and I hope that they get together. They seem really cute together" Naruto finished as he went back into the building, leaving Yue by herself before chasing Nodoka.

Naruto walked around the hotel until hearing Nodoka scream.

_'I swear Negi, even though you're not here you somehow still cause trouble'_ Naruto sighed as he continued to walk. He turned around the corner and bumped into Kaede and Ku Fei.

"Ah, sorry you two" The two girls looked at Naruto before smiling.

"It seems our other target is here! Kaede help me take him down!" Ku Fei jumped into her stance and attacked Naruto, who seemed confused.

"W-why are you attacking me?! I thought you were after Negi?"

"Well yes but we were also after you and since Negi-sensei escaped and you appeared, we decided to get you Naruto-kun" Kaede said, throwing a punch which he blocked.

"But I'm not a target!"

"Actually you are Naruto-sensei-aru" Ku grabbed his arm and threw him onto the floor. She then straddled him and proceeded to close the distance.

_'Damn you Kakashi! I'll get you for this!'_ Naruto put his hand on Ku's head while his leg went around her waist. He then threw her off and jumped back up. He dodged back as Kaede punched where he was and followed it up with a leg sweep. Naruto jumped and launched himself off the ceiling and sped down the hallway.

"Try harder next time!" Naruto yelled as the two decided to run after him. After turning around the corner, the girls couldn't find him anywhere and decided to look elsewhere. After they left, a plant blew up in smoke, revealing Naruto. He walked around again until he saw on a TV five Negi's advancing on girls.

"Shit! Negi I am going to kill you for this!" Naruto ran to the closest person he was near and entered the room. He saw a Negi clone about to kiss Yue while she was lying down on Nodoka. He walked behind the clone and grabbed its neck. With a flick of a wrist, he snapped its neck, causing it to turn to paper.

"I really am going to kill Negi" His attention switched to Yue who was looking stunned.

"Are you alright Yue-chan?" He asked the girl as she proceeded to nod. He let out a breath as he waited for the clone to revert back to paper. It did but Nodoka woke up to see Naruto with Negi still in his hand with a broken neck.

"Y-you killed Negi-sensei" They looked at her before denying it, however the clone bet it to them and changed back to paper.

"Eh?"

"Nodoka-chan, I didn't kill Negi. It was a fake made by this" He held up the piece of paper in front of her.

"Eh, then that means the others..."

"Yes the others are fake"

"We got to warn the others!" Yue said. While this was happening, all the other Negi's escaped and met up in one room. Naruto, Yue and Nodoka appeared as well. Yue tried to warn the others but they ignored her. Kaede grabbed one and Ku kissed it before blowing up. The smoke had covered a good portion of the room, obscuring the vision of Nitta as he was walking in the room. The other three popped out of the smoke and scared Nitta into fainting.

The others were chasing after a Negi; Makie had gotten out her gymnastic ribbon and used it to reel in a Negi. She then kissed it which caused it to blow up. The next to kiss a Negi were both Fuuka and Fumika, sadly however it was also a fake. Ayaka was smart and knew that if the others were fake then the one she was chasing was the real one. It would have been true if it had not been like when Naruto was fighting Neji in the Chūnin exams as it turned out that the last one was also a fake. Naruto stood back and saw that Negi was returning from his patrol. However he couldn't watch the scene as Ku had started to chase him again.

"You're not getting away again-aru!"

"Seriously Ku, one kiss was not enough for you?!"

"I want to win that's why-aru!" Naruto jumped over a couch but since his sage mode ended, the pain returned full blast and caused him to jump low enough for his foot to catch onto the top of the couch and caused him to trip. As he was falling, Konoka decided to walk around as she had exited the room. However she walked in front of where Naruto was falling and ended up locking lips with him. They were stunned at what happened that when they fell to the floor, they were still kissing. One thing was going through their heads at that time.

_'I get to kiss you again!'_ Kakashi who was still watching, was laughing at what happened at Naruto. He really did have the best luck around. Near the kissing duo, Yue had tripped Nodoka and she fell towards Negi. They also kissed.

_'Good for you, Nodoka'_ Yue thought.

-KAZUMI, CHAMO AND KAKASHI-

"Alright! We got the Miyazaki Nodoka and Konoe Konoka contract card!" Chamo yelled as he held the two cards.

"So this is what the prizes are? Wonder if Naruto has more?" Kakashi mused as he held the one that Naruto had kissed.

"Yeah! And we got six cards from the fake sensei's too!"

"It wasn't the result I had expected, but that's how it is! Hehe..." Chamo said as he saw Kakashi shunshin out of the room and back into Naruto's room, leaving Konoka's card on the table.

"Alright! Let's split, Chamo-chi!" Kazumi said as she hefted the bag that had her equipment in it.

"Hm?" She turned her head and saw Nitta.

"... I see... Asakura, so you were the ring-leader..."

"HYGH!"

"Hm? Everyone! Squat until morning! You too, Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei! Sheesh... Playing with your students like that..." Everyone who had participated (except Konoka who had ran off back into her room before getting caught by Nitta) were squatting in the hallway with nearly all of them complaining on having to. Only Naruto slept through the whole thing.

* * *

AN: WOOO! Broke my record on most words written! Next chapter will reveal what Konoka's pactio is. It is not a combat type pactio but a support one. And a reminder that the poll will close on the 12th


	8. Have no idea what to call it

Here it is, the chapter that should have been posted before I left. Hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

"Raiton: Jibashi" A small surge of lightning encased Naruto's hands as Kakashi watched... Well at least tried to as he dodged the original Naruto trying to slice his arm.

"It seems like your clones are finally getting the hang of using lightning jutsu's Naruto" Kakashi said as he observed more on the clones before side stepping and kicking to the left hitting Naruto on the arm.

"Urg... Yeah, it was a bloody pain to use it since I've had no prior teachings on how to use lightning" Naruto threw a punch at Kakashi's head, which he blocked but Naruto pulled him in and kneed him in the stomach.

"After this, I'll teach you how to use Chidori and after that... maybe Raikiri" Naruto's eyes widened before disappearing and elbowed Kakashi in the back. Naruto breathed heavily as his hand gripped his wound. It still was a hindrance to him and he hoped that whatever it was blocking the youki would hurry up and go away.

"Good job on beating me Naruto" Kakashi got up from the ground and dusted himself off. He limped towards where Naruto was.

"Alright, since I'm going to teach you on how to use Chidori, I want you to learn it not your clones" Naruto sighed as his cheating ways were shot down by Kakashi.

"Fine now let's get started!" Naruto finished with a look of excitement on his face. He remembered the time he and Sasuke used their techniques against each other which created a giant powerful attack that obliterated the area they were fighting at. He had always wanted to recreate that but he needed to learn Chidori first.

"Alright the first step is to focus lightning chakra in your fist" Naruto nodded and he focused. His hand started shaking as the control was different than when he used Rasengan. Instead of swirling chakra, Chidori was much like real lightning and sparked around in all directions. He concentrated and made the chakra into a ball like shape.

"Good and you also made the shape so we can skip that part. Now make sure that the element is bigger than the shape as you need more lightning to pierce" Naruto made the ball of lightning smaller and the amount of lightning higher. The electricity zapped around everywhere.

"Good now make the shape into a blade" Naruto nodded and made the lightning take a shape of a blade before realising something.

"Hold on, you said that I'd learn Chidori not Raikiri. Why are you teaching me this?" Kakashi smiled at him.

"Well you easily mastered Rasengan and Rasenshuriken so I knew it would be easy to teach you Chidori and Raikiri. Why teach only one when you can easily do the next level? Besides there is one thing that I haven't told anyone regarding Raikiri..." Kakashi walked near Naruto and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"While the Raikiri is an advanced version of Chidori, it still is incomplete... The thing is that when I tried to upgrade Chidori, I wanted to make it into a shape of a blade but failed as the amount of control would have been high as it is harder to control than say a ball shape; anyway as I was saying, I wanted to make it like a blade but instead of piercing and having only one use, I wanted to make it cut like a real sword. And look what happened, you completed it. I'm proud of you and for having the pleasure of being your sensei" Kakashi said to him as the words registered to Naruto. He cancelled the jutsu and hugged Kakashi.

"Remember, Chidori is a blade used to protect your friends. The same goes with Raikiri. This was the lesson that I failed with Sasuke" Naruto nodded his head as Kakashi got a god look at him.

"Thank you sensei" Kakashi returned the hug before breaking off.

"No worries but I can't have you crying over it since you are my sempai... It would be bad if do this in front of your kohai" Naruto chuckled as he stepped back.

"Alright, we got to head back now since it's almost time for the students to wake up" Kakashi nodded and henged into a dog which jumped on Naruto's shoulder. Kurama, who was watching the two, also jumped onto his shoulder.

-HOTEL-

"Eh… so this is the 'wonderful prize'" Yuna said as she was standing near Nodoka and Konoka, looking at their cards.

"Ahh! Show me, show me!" The twins shouted as they both jumped around.

"It's got Honya's and Konoka's picture on it! Ah, that's amazing! I want one too!" The picture on Nodoka's card was her in her school uniform with books floating around her. Konoka's was of her wearing a green haori over a grey kimono-like shirt with a dark blue obi that matched her pants. On her right shoulder was a white and blue slug.

"Just the thing for the winners of the love-love operation!" The girls all left stating that they wanted to play the game again except for Chisame as her legs still hurt from last night. Shizuna ended their conversation by stating that today was free activity day, which sent the girls to their rooms to get ready and saying to Nodoka and Konoka that they were now rivals for their teacher's affections.

Konoka walked off with the rest while Nodoka was skipping through the hotel. She then saw Negi, Asuna, Kazumi and Setsuna together. She saw Naruto enter and started conversing with them.

"What are we going to do about these, Negi, Naruto?! How do you intend to take responsibility for making all these cards?" Asuna yelled at the two while holding the failed pactio's in one hand and the good ones in the other.

"Euu?! Me?!" Negi freaked out while Naruto shrugged.

"Meh, it's harmless isn't it?" Naruto said.

"Aw, c'mon ane-san!" Chamo piped up.

"Yeah, c'mon, Asuna! What's wrong with making a little profit on the side?" Kazumi said to the girl.

"Asakura, you and the pervert Chamo stay out of this!" Asuna shouted at the two, making Kazumi squeak out an 'ok' while Chamo was offended for being called a pervert.

"Honya-chan and Konoka are just normal girls! We can't get them involved in something as complicated as this! We can't do anything about those gift cards that were handed out, but you two mustn't use the master cards!" Asuna told the two boys.

"It would also help conceal your identity as a mage and ninja…" Setsuna said as she knew about Naruto's occupation from when he first came to Kyoto.

"But Asuna-san, you're just a normal girl too…" Negi said as Naruto shook his head. He remembered Asuna destroying a demon in just one hit. A normal girl wouldn't have been able to do that.

"How can you say that after all that's happened, Negi?" Asuna said as she poked him on the forehead.

"I… I guess you're right. We should keep all a secret from Nodoka-san and Konoka-san" Negi stated as he made up his mind. Naruto knew that wasn't going to happen since he felt Nodoka hiding around the corner and that Konoka already knew about magic. Hedecided to speak up about his secret training with Konoka.

"Actually you don't have to keep it a secret from Kono-chan" This caused the three people to look at him.

"Why not?" Negi asked.

"Because she already knows about magic" This caused the three to look shocked.

"EHH?! H-HOW DOES SHE KNOW?!"

"OJOU-SAMA KNOWS ABOUT MAGIC?!"

"EHH?! SO YOU MEAN WE HID IT FROM HER FOR NOTHING?! HOW DOES SHE KNOW ABOUT MAGIC?!" Naruto was stunned as the volume was blasted into his ear.

"Easy, I told her" This caused Setsuna to look angry at him.

"Why would you tell her about our violent world?" Setsuna asked in a low tone that told him that she was beyond pissed.

"Because she has potential but it was going to waste since she didn't know about it. I told her because she deserved to know. The potential that she has is of a healer. Setsuna, I know you don't want her hurt in the violent world but the attempted kidnapping showed us that she will be a part of it even if she doesn't know why. I wanted her to be able to protect herself if someone stronger than us shows up… Just like that boy… I can see that she will be as strong as me with the proper training… With that said, I need to find her a teacher since I am not a good one when it comes to magic" Naruto finished. Everyone who was listening knew that he spoke the truth as they saw the white haired boy easily incapacitate Naruto. Chamo had decided to change the subject.

"Anyway, what a waste… These cards looked pretty strong, too. Well, never mind. I'll give you a copy card too, ane-san" Chamo said as he held up Asuna's pactio card.

"Hey Asuna, can I look at Konoka's card?" Naruto asked as Asuna nodded and gave him the card. Naruto looked at the card before smiling.

_'Looks like someone's going to carry out your legacy baa-chan'_ Naruto thought as he saw that it was made after Tsunade.

"Eh? I don't want this! Anyway, all you can do with it is communicate, right?" Asuna questioned Chamo as she didn't know how to bring out her artefact.

"Actually Asuna, you can use your artefact without having Negi do it for you" Naruto explained, interrupting Chamo as he was going to explain.

"Eh? What do you mean Naruto? Do you have one also?" Naruto nodded his head and showed the group his card. They all looked at the card interested. Naruto had explained how to use the pactio because he knew the Nodoka was listening and wanted her to know also. Meanwhile, Nodoka was peeking around the corner.

_'Kagurazaka-san and Naruto-sensei both have a card too... It's not just me... Did the ermine talk...?'_

"To bring the artefact out, hold it and say'Adeat'" Naruto held up the card and said the command word. A flash of light engulfed him as he said it. When the light ended, he was in an ANBU uniform with his swords in his hands and his mask on his waist.

"And the result should be like this" He glanced at the area where Nodoka was as the group all looked at his artefact fastinated. Nodoka saw his gaze and blushed. He had caught her and she realised he was talking to her also.

"Cool! Let's see if it works! Adeat!" Asuna excitedly said as she wanted to try. One more flash of light and her harisen was in her hands. Naruto saw her panties when she did that which caused him to turn around muttering something about 'magic is really perverted sometimes'

"Awesome! It's like magic!" Asuna held her harisen with a flabbergasted expression.

"U... use it properly, ok?" Chamo told her as he waved one of his arms around.

"To get rid of it, say 'Abeat'" Once more, a flash of light went onto Naruto and he was once again wearing his normal clothes.

"Uwaah! This is so cool! It's almost like I'm a mage too!" Asuna exclaimed like a child with a new toy.  
Nodoka moved away from the area as the conversation started to end. She couldn't hear what they were saying clearly but Naruto had spoken in a loud and clear voice so that everyone could hear what he was saying.

"A... Adeat... UWAAAAH!" Nodoka had said the command word and like the others, she was in the middle of a light that blew her hair and skirt up, revealing her eyes and panties. In place of the card, a book was in her hands. The book had the words Diarium Ejus on the front.

"Eh... Ah..." Nodoka said as she held the book.

"Waaah... The card turned into a book... How mysterious..."

"It's beautiful... And it's shining!" Nodoka opened the book to look at the contents only to see that it was blank.

"It's totally blank... There's nothing written in here" She flipped the pages and it was the same on every one. That was until words started to appear on the page she stopped on.

"Huh? Some pictures and works are appearing... 24th of April, Thursday... A picture diary...?" Nodoka looked at the page as she was intrigued with what it was showing. Once she got a good look at what was on the page, she blushed.

**'24th of April, Thursday. I kissed my beloved Negi-sensei yesterday. Kya! It was only by accident. One day I would like to do it in a more romantic way.'** The picture was of her and Negi kissing in a romantic way.

"What's wrong, Nodoka?" Yue walked into the hallway where Nodoka was standing, causing the girl to yell in surprise.

"You were standing there quietly all by yourself, so I thought Haruna had one of her crazy ideas again..."

"U... Un...? Huh...?" The page changed as it showed a picture of Yue with Negi on top of her.

**'24th of April, Thursday (Yue) Yesterday was an extremely troublesome day. Negi-sensei pushed me down right in front of Nodoka while she was sleeping. I couldn't believe how stupid it all was, and even now I worry about' **Nodoka shut the book as she was so surprised about what was in it, causing Yue to be a bit intrigued.

"What's that book about, Nodoka?" Yue asked her friend.

"Ah... Nothing... This is..."

"Ah! Why are you hiding it? We're friends, right? You don't have to hide a book from me" Yue persisted in wanting to look at the book as Nodoka thought that the book was a bad book. Thankfully she was saved from Yue by Haruna as she excitedly ran into them.

"Hey! What are you two doing just standing there? Hurry up and get ready! We;re going with Negi-sensei today, right? Come on, hurry up and change into your casual clothes!"

"Haruna, you're too wound up!"

"I'm suffering from lack of sleep, unlike you..."

-NEGI-

"Alright... Everyone has free time today... Now's my chance to hand over the letter..." Negi said as the letter was in his hand. He was wearing the same clothes as he wore when he was with Naruto and Konoka when they went shopping for Asuna's present.

"Finally" Chamo, who was on Negi's shoulder, said. Negi snuck out of the hotel from the sights of the other groups as he wanted to go with Asuna to the Kansai Magic Association. Negi had tried to find Naruto but wasn't anywhere so he couldn't ask him to help him watch over group 5 as they would have a probability of being attacked. He made it outside and went to the spot where he would meet Asuna.

"Negi-sensei..."

"Eh?" Negi turned around and saw that the whole of group 5 and Naruto were with Asuna.

"Waah! What cute clothes!" Yue was wearing a black hoodie with white on it, a plaid skirt, black stockings and high boots. Haruna was wearing a blue jacket with a white shirt underneath, dark blue skirt over black pants and sneakers. Nodoka had a yellow sweater on, green skirt black socks and brown shoes. Konoka was wearing a white sweater and pink skirt with boots. Asuna had a white long sleeved shirt with orange on the sleeves. Setsuna was wearing the school uniform minus the blazer. Naruto had a red jacket over a black shirt. He had black jeans with white shoes.

"W-wait a minute! W-w-why are the others with you, Asuna-san, Naruto-nii?!" Negi whispered to the two.

"I'm sorry, Paru saw us leaving!" Asuna whispered back as Naruto just shrugged.

"Negi-sensei, you were about to go somewhere using that map, right? Take us along!" Haruna shouted at the three.

"Eh... doesn't group 5 have plans for free activity time actually?"

"Nope" Yue answered while she drank her juice.

"Negi-kun, Naru-kun, let's take a look around together!" Konoka said to the two teachers.

"Asuna-saaan!" Negi dragged out as his plans were going down the drain.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But all we've got to do is lose them mid-way, right?"

"Hey Negi, you were looking for me weren't you?" The boy nodded his head at the older teen.

"Let me guess, to look after group 5 right?" Another nod.

"Alright, I'll look after them when you two are gone and don't worry about the other groups, I have clones following them" Naruto informed the two, making both Asuna and Negi nod.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GO!" Haruna shouted out loud.

-AROUND THE AREA-

"Waah! Even the area near the hotel is nice!"

"Yes, the Arashiyama Sagano area has many places famous for their autumn scenery. It would be nice to come here during autumn" Yue explained to Negi as Nodoka kept staring at her book. Naruto spaced out and was looking at Nodoka.

'_Looks like she heard me after all; that's good. Seems like that artefact is a powerful one as it can see the thoughts of others'_ Naruto thought as he had a clone look at what her pactio did when he was explaining them. He heard his name and saw that Asuna was blushing like crazy.

"Hey, what's with Asuna?" Naruto whispered to Haruna.

"Oh nothing, just that she would rather date you then Negi" Naruto raised an eyebrow. While it wasn't important to him at times, he still had an ego. It would have really sucked if girls had wanted a cute 10 year old rather than him. He was cut off from his thoughts as Konoka dragged him and Setsuna as he just heard something about sticker photos.

The first picture was of Negi waving at he camera with Nodoka as she was pushed by Haruna. The second was once again with Negi waving with Asuna and Naruto standing behind him, with Naruto grinning. The next was of Naruto with Konoka and Setsuna latching onto his arms. The fourth was of Yue, Negi and Haruna with only Yue having an impassive face. The fifth was Naruto smiling with Haruna, who had a cheeky grin as she held up a book while pointing at Naruto, who did not see the action. The last was Negi and Naruto both grinning at the camera as Naruto ruffled Negi's head. In all the pictures was Chamo.

"Hmm? There's something funny about these sticker photos... I wonder..." Haruna pondered as she looked through the pictures.

"It's just your imagination" Yue replied.

"Naru-kun, Negi-kun, Asuna! Come over here where everyone else is!" Konoka shouted to them as she waved them over.

"Sheesh... We come all the way to Kyoto and they want to play at an arcade?" Asuna said as she sweat dropped.

"You know, I've never been to an arcade before" Naruto said as he remembered his past.

"How can you not have been to an arcade before? I thought you used to live with Konoka?" Asuna said with a shocked face.

"I may have lived with Kono-chan but I didn't have the time since I was either training, sleeping, eating or playing with Kono-chan and Se-chan" Naruto told Asuna.

"Ane-san, Aniki, Naruto-Aniki! This is our chance! Just play a game for now, and then escape when you see a chance!" Chamo whispered to the three, making Negi and Asuna respond back while they were making their way to group 5.

"What kind of game are you playing?" Negi asked the girls.

"Ah, sorry, sensei! If I play well at this, I can get a limited edition Kansai rare card!" Haruna yelled out.

"It's a game about mages" Yue told the boy.

"Eh..."

"Remember the game we were playing on the Shinkansen? This is a special edition! You can pay too Naruto-sensei!" Naruto shook his head.

"No thanks, more of a ninja type than a mage"

"A game about mages, huh? Maybe I should give it a try..." Negi told them as Konoka cheered.

"Alright! I've been waiting for this!" Haruna yelled out.

"I'll lend you my starter set, sensei" Yue said as she held out her cards in front of Negi. After a few plays, Negi had quickly gotten the hang of it and won a few times. That had surprised some of the girls. Naruto watched on as Negi played until a boy wearing a beanie joined Negi.

_'This boy... is suspicious... He feels... like a demon' _Naruto thought as he watched the boy beat Negi.

"You're not bad at all... But... You've got a long way to go before you become a proper 'mage'" The way he said mage made Naruto narrow his eyes. He watched as Negi's stupidity showed as he forgot about implementing his name in the game. Still the boy was weird. He continued to watch him as he hit Nodoka accidentally, knocking him and Nodoka onto the floor with his beanie coming off of his head. He saw the boy put his beanie on before it fully came off, which was a weird thing he did.

_'What's he hiding under there?' _Naruto thought before focusing on Negi and Asuna attempting to sneak out.

"Ok, Sakurazaki-san. We're leaving Konoka to you" Asuna told the swordsman.

"All right. Please be careful, you two" As the mage and his partner were about to leave, they noticed that they were missing a person.

"Aren't you coming with us nii-san?" Negi questioned the blonde.

"No, I have a feeling that I need to be by Konoka's side... Oh and take this" Naruto said as he took out a three-pronged kunai.

"A weapon?! Why are you giving me this nii-san?!" Negi whispered loudly as he looked at the kunai in fear. He may have a staff as a weapon but that doesn't mean he uses it to kill. His staff he only uses to disarm and maybe seriously injury but never kill. Now that Naruto was giving him a sharp weapon that obviously is for taking a life, Negi felt fear. Asuna also as she was still a child.

"Don't worry you won't use this as a weapon. Just throw this on the ground and I'll teleport to you no matter where I am" Negi nodded his head and shakily pocketed the kunai. Just because it wasn't supposed to be used as a weapon doesn't help curb the fear. Asuna was given one as well and she was the same as Negi. It was the first time she held anything lethal. While her harisen was a weapon, it wasn't like a knife. Setsuna watched the two and grabbed onto the one that Naruto gave her. She wasn't like the two as she was a swordsmen. Naruto was thinking on giving one to Konoka at a later time during the day as soon as they were out of the building. He watched the two run out of the building. When they were no longer in his sight, Naruto turned to the dog on his shoulder.

"Kakashi, go keep an eye on them. Report anything back to me and step in if things get too heated" Kakashi nodded his head as he jumped off of his perch on the shoulder.

"You got it sempai" Setsuna looked at the interaction with mild amusement. She wasn't shocked about a talking animal since Naruto had already showed her when he first came to Kyoto. It was amusing to her as she could hear the teasing tone that Kakashi had when calling him sempai.

-ALLEYWAY-

The boy who was in the arcade was running down an alley. He reached the end and started to talk to no one.

"I knew it. His last name was Springfield" A silhouette appeared in the shadows of the alley. The form started to get clearer as the person was revealed to be the woman who kidnapped Konoka.

"Hmph. So it's true... He's the son of the Thousand Master... He and that blonde one will be worthy opponents... Huhu... I'm gonna pay you back good for before... You little brats!" The woman revealed herself fully as so did the others. Tsukuyomi was on her right with her right hand on a hat across her chest. The boy from the arcade stood in front on her left as the white haired boy was standing next to her left. A demon was behind all of them. The white haired boy broke his stoicism to let out a malicious small grin.

_'I'm coming for you Naruto'_

-NEGI AND ASUNA-

As Negi and Asuna ran, they didn't see Nodoka following behind them, who in turn was followed by a grey dog.

"Where are they going?" The girl and dog said out loud at the same time.

-GROUP 5-

Naruto and Setsuna were leaning on a wall looking at the group. Setsuna started to have thoughts about leaving Konoka's side and returning to the shadows to protect her after the trip. Naruto, who had sensed these thoughts, poked her on the forehead.

"Se-chan... Don't leave her again. She finally has her friend back and you do too. Don't even think about leaving her again or else I'll make you not leave her... Don't you miss the old days? I definitely miss them and I'm sure you do too" Naruto told her as she looked down. She did miss the days of playing with Konoka and being with Naruto.

"You're right. I guess I should stick with her and you from now on" She said as she latched onto his arm.

"You're not going to let go are you?" Naruto questioned her as she shook her head.

"Now, I wonder how those two are doing?" Setsuna said as she made a shikigami.

-NEGI, ASUNA PLUS TWO-

Kakashi watched the two students and teacher with interest. The boy had reminded him of Naruto as both while having high amounts of magic or chakra, didn't really have a lot of control. While Negi was a prodigy in magic, Naruto was too at jutsus. The orange haired girl reminded him of Kushina. While the two were brash, hot-headed and prone to violence they were also loyal, kind and well stupid. The Nodoka girl reminded him of Hinata but like Naruto had told him, was more brave. The train stopped and the four hopped off. He watched the mage and his partner look at the huge entrance to the Kansai Magic Association before a mini-Setsuna popped out off nowhere.

"Like one of Konan's shikigami jutsu's" He said under his breath as he heard from Naruto that Konan had a jutsu that made her disperse into thousands of papers for reconnaissance.

Kakashi watched as the two run up the stairs ready for combat while Naruto's girlfriend floated. He followed but decided to stop and release his henge so he can run at full speed. He watched the three try and get to the other side at full speed which he could easily keep up. He noticed that Nodoka was not nearby which made him suspicious. He threw a kunai up at a tree and hopped on a branch on the other side. The group continued to run through the gates but eventually Asuna collapsed from exhaustion. Kakashi decided to stop in case someone might attack when the mage and shikigami left. He surveyed the area and found his kunai on the tree.

_'Wait, if the kunai is still in the tree then...'_ He was cut off when he heard a shout coming from below. His eyes widened when he saw Negi appearing from behind the girl. He saw that the shikigami had suggested running into the forest and was shocked that they appeared in the same place on the other side.

"Shit, this is not good" Kakashi muttered under his breath. This wasn't his first time being stuck in an infinite loop as he was Naruto's guinea pig when the blonde had made a prototype seal that traps them in an area without them knowing that they were going through the same area. Kakashi looked at the trees across from him he felt three energy signatures. He saw the boy, monkey woman and a demon spider. He heard the boy complain about the boring assignment then saw the disappearance of the woman.

Negi tried to fly up to the sky but ended up crashing into Asuna as all the other attempts to escape proved unsuccesful.

"H... Hey, maybe we're going to be stuck here forever!" Asuna yelled out.

"C... can't the real Setsuna-san come and help us?" Negi asked the shikigami.

"I... I'm sorry, but the enemies are after ojou-sama too, so I can't leave her side..." The shikigami informed them. Kakashi watched the three panic as they were scared. Asuna started to run like crazy for some reason, which made everyone chase after her. Kakashi hopped from tree branch to tree branch when he felt Nodoka's energy signature appear. He dismissed it when he saw a building appear.

_'Huh... She needed a toilet...'_ The three relaxed as they bought drinks from the vending machine when Asuna's face lit up.

"Wait a minute! I know who can help us! Naruto gave us those daggers and he said he would teleport to us! Let's do it!" Asuna said before going through her pockets for the kunai. She was about to throw it before Negi grabbed her wrist.

"Eh?! Negi what are you doing?!" Negi gave her a hard look.

"And if nii-san does appear here then what? What happens if he doesn't know how to get out of here? If that happens then Konoka-san and Setsuna-san will be in trouble" Negi said as Asuna lowered her hand. He was right. If Naruto didn't know how to get out then they were screwed. Kakashi listened before becoming bored. He shut his eye and started to doze off.

Kakashi woke up when he heard a large bang coming from below. He lazily opened his eye and saw the boy on the spider challenge the three.

"Well, this is interesting"


	9. Fight with a dog

_'What should I do? What should I do? Negi-sensei and Asuna-san are in trouble, and they need help!'_ Nodoka thought as she ran through the gates as she attempted to reach the two.

"But where are they? T-that's right! I can use the book again... If I call his name, I can see how Negi-sensei is feeling now... N... Negi-sensei..." Nodoka said as she opened the book. An image appeared of Negi and Asuna standing in front of the black haired boy on top of a spider.

_'Aaah?! Something incredible has appeared, and the situation has gotten worse?!'_ Nodoka thought as she panicked.

-NEGI AND ASUNA-

Negi and Asuna stood in front of the boy and wondered what they were going to do. The boy stood calmly on the spider before clenching his right hand in front of his face.

"Bring it on, mage of the west! Or should I say... Negi Springfield!" The boy shouted to Negi as he was getting eager to fight him. Kakashi still standing above, was also getting interested in the upcoming fight.

"Y... You're...!" Negi started as he aimed his staff at the boy.

"Ah! You're that boy from the game center!" Asuna finished for Negi as she pointed at the boy.

"Oh no! That means that Konoka-san is under attack right now!" Negi yelled out to the shikigami.

"No, it seems like we're safe for now" The shikigami said to Negi, which calmed him down a little.

_'Is this boy the one who set this trap? Was he at the game center just to scout me out?'_ Negi thought as he stared at the boy.

_'That onee-chan from the day before yesterday had a goki as well... It's going to be another mage against onmyou-user, partner against goki battle after all' _Negi thought as he assessed the situation easily.

"Negi!" Asuna shouted at him.

"O... Ok! Mes mea bals decinde secundus... Ministra Negi Kagurazaka Asuna!" Negi shouted out as the magical aura once again covered Asuna.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're a brat!" Asuna yelled out as she smashed the exoskeleton of the spider, right where the boy was standing as he had jumped off before the attack hit him.

"Woah!" The boy yelled out as he looked at the damage caused by the girl.

"Adeat!" Asuna yelled out as her harisen materialized in her hands before jumping up and smashing the underside of the spider, which caused it to go back into a harmless charm.

"Oh!"

"Waah! That was amazing, Asuna-san" Negi said as both he and the shikigami were shocked at how Asuna defeated the spider easily. Kakashi was intrigued in how she beat the spider in two moves.

"Woah! I... I'm pretty good at this!" Asuna said as she looked at her damage.

"The amazing one is that onee-chan over there! But as for you, you're just a small fry!" The boy yelled out as he stood on top of the roof of the shop.

"Aren't you embarrassed to be protected by a girl? This is why I at western mages!" The boy yelled out as he pointed at Negi.

"Mmnn..." Negi lips pressed into a thin line as he looked on angrily at the boy.

"Come on Negi! We can't lose to this guy in a shouting match!" Asuna yelled out to him as she ran over.

"You're just a sore loser because your goki was defeated, you little brat!" Asuna yelled out to the boy.

"Yeah! You've got zero chance of winning now! If you're going to surrender, now's the time to do it!" Chamo joined in on the shouting at the boy. Kakashi narrowed his eye as he knew that there was something the boy was hiding up his sleeve. He was more powerful than he let on.

"...Hehe... Onee-chan, you don't get it either... I'm not just any magic user..." The boy said dangerously.

"Eh...?" Asuna replied confused.

"Please be careful! This guy just might be..." The shikigami warned them, however she didn't get to finish as the boy immediately dashed towards her. Asuna swung her harisen, attempting to hit him but the boy dodged all her attacks.

He jumped over her and set his sights on Negi. Just as Negi prepared a spell, the boy pulled out some charms and took the spell head on. The attack shredded the charms and his beanie, revealing dog ears. Negi was shocked before he was punched in the face.

"N-Negi!" Asuna yelled out to the boy.

"N... Negi-sensei!"In another area, Nodoka watched from her book.

_'I... Is this really what's happening right now? It's like a light reading adventure novel targeted at kids!' _Nodoka thought as she sat on the floor and continued looking at the book, oblivious at the fact that the fight was happening behind her.

"Ah! He's in trouble!" Nodoka yelled out as she watched the boy throw a barrage of punches at Negi, hitting him.

"Ahhh! This is no good! That boy is so fast that Asuna-san can't hit him! If she could hit him, they could win! Do your best Asuna-san!" Nodoka cheered as she became absorbed in the book so much that she didn't notice that the fight was now _directly _behind her.

"There! Ah! What a shame! He blocked it... Negi-sensei, behind you! Behind you!" Nodoka kept yelling at the book as she watched all of Asuna's attempts in trying to hit the boy proved futile as he kept dodging and blocking them and kept up his assault on Negi.

"...Eh?" Nodoka turned around since she thought she heard something. She looked around but couldn't see anything.

"Where do you think you're running off to... You little runt!" The boy said as he rushed towards him and uppercut him with a palm thrust. The attack made Negi fall to the floor.

"Negi!" Asuna yelled out as she raced towards the fallen boy.

"Hehe... How was that? I broke through his barrier! That on really affected him!" The boy said as he looked at Negi struggle.

"Uuuh..." Negi moaned as he coughed out blood.

"This is bad... We can't win!" Chamo panicked as he sat on top of the shikigami's head. The shikigami agreed as she knew how bad the situation was. Kakashi watched the fight and was impressed that Negi kept up with the fighter for the duration of the fight. He suspected like Naruto, Negi could actually beat the fighter, albeit with difficulty and severe injury. He was also impressed with Asuna, as a civilian, knew how to fight well. He had a tiny inkling in the back of his mind that Asuna was more than a civilian but dismissed it until further proof rises. Naruto would be proud by these two.

"Y... You! You should have told us from the start that you were a fighter instead of a mage!" Asuna said angrily as she pointed a finger at the boy.

"Whatever, you were the ones who just assumed..." The boy said casually as he put his hands behind his head. Kakashi could only agree since the mage and orange-haired girl thought he was another mage. He knew not to come to rash conclusions without knowing all of the facts. It was their fault for thinking he was a mage and therefore couldn't defend himself once his goki got destroyed, thus making the two cocky.

"And stop just picking on Negi! I'm your opponent!" Asuna yelled out.

"Fighting is a man's job! I don't hit girls. Even incredibly strong girls like you, onee-chan" The boy said. Kakashi respected the boy wouldn't hit on females but knew that if the boy had that mindset in the elemental nations, he would have gotten himself killed since the kunoichi would kill him since they would think that he was calling them weak.

"Hahaha! You western mages are no good after all! You're so weak! I bet your dad, the Thousand whatever isn't so tough either you shrimp!" The boy yelled out as Chamo threw a smoke bomb, covering the groups retreat.

"They got away! Damn it! You cowards! You can run from me, but you'll never escape from here!" Only Kakashi and the boy remained.

"Ahh... Thank goodness! It looks like they got away!" Nodoka said as relief washed over her. She got up and started moving again. That was until Kakashi dropped down in front of her.

"Yo"

-NEGI AND ASUNA-

"ARGH! What the hell is that cheeky brat's problem?! And what's with those stupid ears he has?!" Asuna raged as Chamo tried to keep her quiet. Negi sat on a rock and rested.

"That boy is a Kuzoku" The shikigami informed Asuna.

"K...Kuzoku?!... What's that?" Asuna wondered as the shikigami began to explain.

"It's a wolf or fox type moster. In other words, he's a Yokai"

"He's like a wolf-man. They're really strong!" Chamo said as he gave his input.

"What the heck? So we're fighting another moster? This is such a pain... Sheesh... Nothing surprises me anymore..." Asuna said as she finally ran out of steam.

"I... I'm sorry" The shikigami said.

"Why are you apologizing, Sakurazaki-san?" Asuna asked the shikigami.

"N... No,um..." She tried to say something. Negi was deep in thought so he didn't realize that Asuna walked up to him until she spoke out loud.

"Negi, you beat Eva-chan, the so-called strongest monster, didn't you? You should be able to take care of a brat the same age of you in no time!"

"That's unreasonable, Ane-chan" Chamo told her.

"Huh? You're..." Asuna said as she took a closer look at him.

"Eh?"

"You're bleeding! Does it hurt? Just wait, I'll get a towel!" Asuna yelled out with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Awah! No, I'm ok, Asuna-san!" Negi yelled out as the girl grabbed his face.

"Hey, don't move!" Asuna told him as she wiped his face clean of blood

"It's ok, I'll do it myself..." Negi tried to tell her but she continued anyway. In the background, the shikigami asked what happened with Eva, while Chamo boasted about their victory.

"Asuna-san... I..." Negi started. Asuna looked at hi curiously.

"I studied how to fight because I wanted to find my father..." Negi said as Asuna listened and thought that it was going to be a serious conversation.

"I believed that I would need combat ability to search for my father"

"Oh"

"Takamichi spent a whole month teaching me, you know!"

"Ehh?! Takahata-sensei?! T... Tell me in more detail about that..." Asuna said as she started to wipe his face more roughly.

"M... Maybe next time. It was a near-miraculous coincidence that I managed to beat Evangeline-san... Now that I think about it, Evangeline-san went easy on me for some reason..."

"A win is a win!" Chamo said as Asuna questioned him.

"... I'm still inexperienced but I've got to become stronger, or I won't be able to continue my search for my father! That's why... I have to beat that guy!" Negi finished as he spoke with confidence. The speech left the other three speechless. Kakashi, who had made a clone to go tail the four, listened on the goal and smiled. He was definitely like Naruto, as both would not stop until they achieved their goals.

_'Getting fired up just because he got beaten... I guess he is just like a normal boy in some ways'_ Asuna thought.

"B... But how are we going to win against him, Aniki?!" Chamo yelled at Negi.

"Don't worry, Chamo-kun! I have a plan!" Negi stated.

-WITH KAKASHI AND NODOKA-

After surprising Nodoka with his entrance, he told her who he was and his connection with Naruto. At first she was skeptical but later believed him as she looked into the book and saw his memories, although it showed Kakashi and Naruto in the modern days as he knew Naruto would want to reveal his own history to them. They walked around looking at the book before seeing that Negi had a plan.

"Eeeh! A plan to beat that really strong boy?! This is incredible! I want to see what happens next!" Kakashi nodded his head beside her. They kept walking until the both of them heard a sound, which caused Nodoka to change her book back into the card.

The boy jumped out of the trees and was aiming at Nodoka, which made Kakashi grab his arm and throwing him to the other side, causing the boy to smash into the ground.

"Owww" The boy groaned as he got out of the rubble. He stretched his back and looked at the two.

"Ahh! I'm sorry! I've got the wrong person!" The boy said as his ears folded downwards to hide them from the two.

"Huh? Aren't you that onee-chan from the game center?"

"Y... You're... from a while ago..." The boy then looked at Kakashi.

"Who are you onii-san?"

"I'm a friend of hers" He answered.

_'Damn... Did these two wander into here?'_

"You can't be here! There was an 'Entry Prohibited' sign outside, wasn't there?" The boy asked. Nodoka stammered as she tried to answer the question but luckily Kakashi answered for her.

"We're sorry but we thought that we saw a colleague of mine enter here. We followed him but it looks like this is the wrong place" Kakashi lied.

"Well, it doesn't really matter. There's a fight going on around here, so it's dangerous to just stand around"

_'A fight...?' _Nodoka wondered.

"I'll undo the trap later and let you out, onee-chan. Just sit here like you're told until then. Can you look after her when I'm gone onii-san?" The boy asked Kakashi, who nodded. Nodoka realized that teh boy was the one that was fighting Negi. She panicked a tiny bit before coming up with a plan.

"See you later!" The boy ran off but Nodoka called out to him.

"Um... My... My name is Miyazaki Nodoka and this is Hatake Kakashi. What's yours?" Nodoka asked the boy. Kakashi was thinking what she was doing until he realized something. Nodoka didn't use the book on him until he told her his name. Maybe the only way to see someone's thoughts was to know their name to access their mind. It was plausible as the pactio had to have a condition first.

"Name? Uuuun... Since you told me yours, it would be impolite not to tell you mine. I'm Kotarou! Inugami Kotarou!" The now-named Kotarou said as he gave her a grin and a thumbs up.

"See you later, pink panties onee-shan!" Kotarou said as he ran off, leaving Nodoka shocked at the name he called her.

"Let me guess, you need the persons name before looking into their mind right?" Kakashi asked her. She nodded before pulling out her card.

"Inugami Kotarou-kun... Adeat!" The book flashed into her hands

"Negi-sensei" Nodoka walked to the direction where Kotarou was going, with Kakashi following behind her.

-NEGI AND ASUNA-

"Asuna-san! We're going to fight them in an open area!" Negi shouted to her as he vaulted over a gate.

"Think it over, Aniki! This plan is too dangerous!" Chamo warned him but it fell on deaf ears.

"Ok, Negi!" Asuna said. The two stopped running and got into their stance as they waited.

_'There's only a 50% chance that it'll work... Please watch me, father' _Negi thought as he prepared a spell.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister... Evocatio Valcyriarum Contubernalia Gladiaria! Contra Bugnent!" Negi finished his spell as he casted 7 lightning clones of him sporting various weapons.

"Haha! Are you finally going to fight seriously, small fry?!" Kotarou shouted as he hopped on top of the gates.

"Is this all you've got?!" Kotarou said as he elbowed, punched and kicked three clones, causing them to dispel. He punched behind him, destroying one before taking out three knives. He threw them and destroyed the rest. He turned around and noticed something.

"Sagitta Magica Serius Fulgralis!" Kotarou barely managed to block the lightning arrows.

"Woah!

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister... Une Fulgor Concidens Noctum... In Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Eyat" Negi said as he prepared another spell

_'That was dangerous! Those were magic projectiles... And powerful ones!'_ Kotarou thought until he took notice of Negi casting another spell, but it was too late to do anything.

"Fulgratio Albicans!" Negi shot out a lightning strike at Kotarou, hitting him head on. The attack made Kotarou fall off the gate and smash onto the ground below.

"What was that? That was awesome! Did we win?" Asuna said as she looked on in awe at the attacks.

"You did it! That's my Aniki for you! A triple combination attack from a distance! It's the basics of mage against fighter combat!" Chamo cheered. The shikigami knew it wasn't over as she could tell that the boy was still fine. She warned the others. In the smoke, a shadow appeared. The shadow jumped out of the smoke and revealed Kotarou without a scratch on him.

"Not bad, small fry! If I had taken the full brunt of that attack... You've totally destroyed my shield charms! But now... You failed to finish me off... So now this victory is mine!" Kotarou said as he dashed towards the group.

"Y... You! Come on! I'll take you on, fighter to fighter!" Asuna shouted as she got in the way of Negi as he made another spell.

"Heh" Kotarou grinned before Asuna swung her harisen at him. The attack went through him as it revealed that it was an afterimage with Kotarou running at the backside of the group. He ran in front of Negi before punching him in the chest, stopping the boy from completing his spell and sending him flying.

"Negi!" Asuna shouted as she tried to make her way to him. Kotarou jumped and punched Negi in the face, causing him to hit the ground hard.

"Listen onee-chan! I'm no fighter! This ain't some kind of video game! I'm an Inugami-Tsukai! And you better remember it! Although I'm trained in ninjutsu too" Kotarou said before summoning a pack of dogs. Clone Kakashi, who was in the tree, was impressed at Negi and Asuna. They had finally managed to hit the boy but Kotarou still managed to turn the tables. He was surprised that Kotarou could use ninjutsu. Were there ninja in this world too? Oh, yes there were. Kakashi remembered Naruto telling him something like that.

"W... What's that?! He called up a bunch of weird dogs from the shadows! A whole pack of them!" Asuna said as she was shocked.

"T... They're kind of like his shikigami..." The shikigami said.

"You guys! Go play with that onee-chan!" Kotarou ordered the dogs as they jumped towards Asuna.

"Wh... Kyah! Ahaha! Nooo! What's with these dogs!?" The dogs instead of attacking her, started to lick her, causing her to be ticklish.

"A... Asuna-sa..." Negi didn't get to finish as Kotarou threw a right hook, causing Negi to break the floors on the ground.

"N... Negi! Gyahahaha!" Asuna tried to help Negi but couldn't get away from the dogs.

"T... This is bad! Chamo panicked as he looked on. He was underneath a dog as a dog had stepped on him.

"There's barely any of Aniki's magic barrier left! If he keeps punching him like that, it's going to disappear! That means Aniki will be taking the force of his punches with his bare body!"

"Eh... Y... You mean..."

"His puncher are full of ki! You saw the power behind them, ane-san! If you're not careful, you won't get off with just being seriously injured! You'll be dead! Maybe"

"T... That's..." Asuna didn't get to finish as Negi was punched into a rock. Kotarou appeared in front of him and gave him a barrage of punches.

"Hahahaha! Without their partner to defend them, you western mages are nothing more than insects! You're nothing if you don't have time to chant your incantations!" Kotarou didn't let up the assault.

"Take this you shrimp!" He kicked Negi, causing him to go flying before landing back onto the rock.

"I've won! It's time to finish this!" Kotarou charged up a punch before punching Negi.

"N... Negi!"

_'This is it!'_

"Activate the contract for 0.5 seconds... For Negi Springfield!" The magical aura that had surrounded Asuna when activating the contract had appeared on Negi, causing him to parry the punch, shocking Kotarou. Negi threw an uppercut, causing Kotarou to go above Negi.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir... Magister Une Fulgor Concidens Noctum... In Mea Manu Eans Inimicum Eyat" Negi raised his hand to the air, making Kotarou land on it by his back

"Fulgratio Albicans!" Negi unleashed the same spell he used to hit Kotarou, this time however at point blank range. The attack caused an explosion of thunder, with Negi and Kotarou at the epicenter.

"Negiiii?!"

"Yeah! He did it!"

"Kotarou flew from the explosion before coming to a stop. His back was smoking as he tried to move.

_'W... What the hell?! What did he do to me? I can't move...! This can't be! I...!"_ Negi stood in front of him as he growled.

"How was that?! That's my power! That's the power of western mages!"

"Y... You did it, Negi!"

"Pheew... You really made me sweat there, Aniki! Waiting for a chance to counter where even an expert couldn't have dodged a punch from an amateur... You really took some damage there!

"He infused his own body with his magic energy..."

_'It's no simple thing to come up with a plan like that so soon... For Negi-sensei to have such willpower and wisdom... Just where did he...?'_

"He really is powerful. I can see what you saw in him Naruto. Just like you to do something incredible reckless in a do-or-die situation" Kakashi mused on the tree branch.

"Oh, Negi! You're so reckless! Look at how messed up you are! You're covered with blood!"

"A... Awah! Asuna-san! T... That hurts!"

"Alright! All we've got to do now is escape!"

"T... That's right! We've got to find a way to get out of here!"

"H... Hold it!" Everyone stopped and looked at Kotarou slowly getting up.

"T... This is the first time a mere human has injured me so seriously... I'l take back what I said before... Negi Springfield... But... It... It's not over yet!" Kotarou announced as his hair slowly turned white. His hair grew longer while his whole body took on a more animal-like appearance. He even grew a tail.

"Reminds me of when Naruto went into his bijuu mode" Kakashi said as he saw Kotarou's transformation.

"It's time for the real thing... Negi!"

"Eeeh?! W... What the heck is that?! It's like he's from some other manga!" Asuna shouted in shock.

"He transformed into a beast?!" Chamo yelled out as he was equally shocked. Kotarou jumped before punching the area where they stood. The punch was more powerful than last time as the entire area exploded.

"Kuh... I've got no choice..."

"Don't be reckless, Aniki! We're no match for him! Let's leave him and get out of here!"

"No... Activate the contract for 10 seconds... For Negi Springfield!"

"Aniki!"

"Heh... That's right Negi, let's fight some more!" Kotarou ran towards him so fast that he disappeared from Negi's sight.

_'He disappeared from my field of vision! He's moving too fast! Is he on the right?' _Negi tried to figure it out when he heard someone shout.

"To your left, sensei!" Negi dodged as the spot he was standing got destroyed by Kotarou. Negi looked around and saw Nodoka panting slightly with a grey-haired, mask wearing guy.

"N... Nodoka-san!"

"Haah... Haah.. Negi-sensei..."

"H-H-H-Honya-chan?! Why are you here?!"

"Um... T... That's because... This book... Ah! To your right, sensei!" Negi dodged and gave Kotarou a palm strike to the face.

"Above you!" He moved out of the way and gave the wolf boy an upward palm thrust.

"A spinning kick from behind on the right side!" Negi moved out of Kotarou's range and punched him in the face.

_'W... What?! I thought that onee-chan was just a normal person! She can read every move I make! Does that mean that the onii-san can do it also?!"_ Kotarou thought.

"Ah... Guh..." Negi felt his fist hurt, despite the energy around it.

"It's no good! Aniki's taken too much damage! It's too dangerous for him to fight any further!"

"Um... C-C-Chamo-san. I think I understand what's happening! Let's get out of here for now, ok?" Nodoka told the ermine, who appeared shocked as she found out about him being able to talk somehow.

"Y... Yeah! A... All right!" Nodoka took in a deep breath before shouting out to Kotarou.

"E... Excuse me, Kotarou-kun! How do we... Get out of here?!" The question stopped the two boys fighting.

"Wh... What did you say?! Are you some kind of idiot, nee-chan?! There's no way I'd tell you something like... Hah?!" Kotarou stopped as he saw Nodoka look at her book.

**"24th of April, Thursday. A way out? There's no way I'd tell you something like that! Idiot! I can't! They'll get mad at me! There's no way I'd tell you that you need to smash the 6th gate from- huh?! That girl was reading my attacks just now... Huh?! C... Could it be that book...?! This is bad..."**

"H... Head east and find the 6th gate from this open area! It seems all we need to do is destroy the runes hidden on the top, left, and right sides!"

"Woah! That's amazing, Honya-chan!"

"W... Whaaat?! Ah!" Kotarou started to freak out as Negi started to fly away on his staff.

"Hold ittt!" Kotarou tried to punch Negi but was stopped by Kakashi.

"Don't worry I got him covered! Go!" Negi chanted his spell before unleashing three lightning arrows, destroying the runes on the gate. Negi swooped towards Nodoka and carried her bridal style. She turned back and apologized to Kotarou before realizing Kakashi was still there.

"What are you doing Hatake-san?! Quickly come with us!"Kakashi shook his head and looked at her. He saw Asuna slash open the trap, letting the group escape.

"Sakurazaki-san, close the trap!"

"Eeh?! But you'll get trapped then!" Kakashi gave her an eye smile.

"Don't worry about me just do it" The shikigami nodded her head before closing the gap. Kakashi turned towards Kotarou. Kotarou lashed out at Kakashi and tried to hit him, only for Kakashi to block his punch, grab his arm and put it behind his back.

"I'm not like the kids you know. I've been in a 2 wars before and I was once famous around the world" Kakashi informed the boy, causing his eyes to widen.

"If you've been in 2 wars then you must be strong onii-san. Can we spar some time?" Kakashi chuckled.

"You've got a long way before you'll be able to take me on, and do you want to know a secret? I'm just the clone of the original. I'm less then 10% of what the original can do" Kotarou's eyes widened further.

"Whoa, then you must be the strongest out of all of them onii-san" Kakashi shook his head.

"Actually there's one that is way more powerful than me. He can easily beat me without breaking a sweat" Kotarou was surprised even further.

"Who is he?"

"He's my ex-student. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. He has blonde hair and whisker marks, just in case you ever do meet him" Kakashi told him before dispersing.

"Damn. If that onii-san is strong using only less than 10% his power, I wonder how strong this 'Naruto' is then?" Kotarou said as he finally let exhaustion catch him.

Up above the area on the trees, a white-haired boy stood.

"Excellent. All the magical energy that flooded the area is being absorbed into me. Now I can finally get my own body" The boy said before he doubled over. He let out a scream as his back started to grow. At first his back was growing a lump, but after the lump looked like it was going to explode. Just as it looked, the boy's back exploded but no blood or flesh came out; instead it was a body of a person that came out. The boy's back healed itself as the body on the floor twitched. The body opened its eyes and revealed blood red eyes. It slowly got up and revealed that it was a boy also. The age was around a teenagers and his build was of a fighter. His black spiky hair was covered in a bit of blood but that was it. He materialized clothes on him and gave him black pants withe multiple pockets, a black mesh shirt and a black overcoat with purple flames on the bottom. He also wore black and orange arm bracers and a blank white mask to cover his entire face. He grinned as he looked around the area.

"It seems like I'm back... So you did bring Kakashi back to life... Did you bring others back as well? No matter. Look out Naruto, I'm coming after you" The white-haired boy stood back to his full height before walking towards the teen.

"Shall I take us back to Chigusa-san?" The teen shook his head.

"I think we'll go my way" The white-haired nodded before walking besides him. The teen grasped his shoulder before disappearing in black and red flames, signifying the use of shunshin.

* * *

AN: Chapter 9 is finished! This is one of the major battles Negi has. Naruto will get his own soon. I hope I written the fight well as I feel as the fight scene was bad. I always feel like that when I write about fighting. Anyway, this chapter reveals something new! Who is the newcomer? Guess correctly and you win a digital cookie! I know terrible prize but it's the only thing I have. Just so you know, it will be someone that you won't ever think of, or maybe you will, I don't know. Actually I shouldn't say that as you might guess something that would be really far-fetched. Ah dammit, the new person is fro the Naruto-verse. There hint, good luck!


	10. Cinema Town

AN: And this is the new chapter. Wow I'm just typing chapters rapidly now. Anyway, for those who had guessed, it's not Sasuke or Obito as I would never put them back in. It would be stupid to put them back in after I made Naruto easily destroy them. I'll give you a hint. While it's not him, he appears in a movie.

* * *

The teen and boy appeared before Chigusa, surprising her as she did not expect the boy to appear in a fiery display. She was about to yell at him when she noticed the extra person with him. The teen took off his mask as he knew no one would care if they saw him. Chigusa took a good look at him and blushed. He was like the hot teen from before but his face displayed something... different. His eyes looked at her with lust as he roamed over her body. He let out a smirk that showed his sharp canines and he made a slight growl. No one has ever looked at her like that. It was... weird for her.

"Where the hell have you been?! You're supposed to go with Tsukuyomi to help capture Ojou-sama!" Chigusa yelled at the boy, who remained looking bored.

"I went and got help. He will help deal with the blonde" The boy motioned towards the teen, who still had the smirk on his face.

"And how is he going to help?" Chigusa said, without looking at the teen as she was still embarrassed.

"I can help since I can read him like a fucking book. I know some if not, all of his moves, and I have some surprises up my sleeve" The teen said as he walked over to Chigusa.

"But the kid managed to stab him. What can you do even if you know his moves?" Chigusa asked as she backed away a little. His eyes made her uncomfortable.

"He only stabbed him cause of me. He borrowed my power to actually land a hit on him. If he didn't, then the blonde ass would have easily incapacitated him" He said as his eyes shone a deep red before turning back to the original shade. Chigusa saw that flash of red had comma like patterns on it, but now she saw that his eyes had a slit in it.

"Also, its been a long time since I've fought him. Now I can beat him" The teen stated as he cut his hand. Chigusa saw the blood drip down to the floor. She couldn't help but wonder why he did that. She got her answer as the teen moved his fingers in a lifting motion and saw the blood on the floor float.

"As you can see, I have the power to manipulate blood. It doesn't matter who's blood it is, I can control it. That's why I got the nickname 'Chishio no Kami'" Chigusa's eyes widened. If the teen got a nickname like that, then how strong was he?

"D-do you have anything else to show?" The teen smirked as his eyes changed.

"Well, there is this" Chigusa looked at his eyes once more. Instead of his blood red, slit eyes, they were now different. His eyes were now the same red eye with commas. However they shifted again and the pattern was now different. His eyes had ripples but they were behind a nine pointed star with the pupil in the middle. The teen snapped his fingers as his face changed to one of realization.

"Oh yeah! And this!" His body changed now instead of just his eyes. The eyes remained the same but with the slit back. His nails grew longer and looked sharper while his hair turned more wild looking. His canines turned into fang-like. Behind him, an aura formed. The aura changed into one a humanoid-like figure. Chigusa was not only staring, but was sweating as the pressure of the aura was smashing down on her. The teen looked at her and cut off the aura. His features returned normal. Throughout the presentation, the white haired boy showed no signs of nervousness or being uncomfortable other than the lone bead of sweat sliding down the side of his head.

"Sorry about that cutie. I don't really know the words hold back" The teen said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Chigusa blushed at what he called her.

"Alright, you've proved your skill, now go with the kid and help him and Tsukuyomi capture Ojou-sama" Chigusa said as she tried to stand. The aura still made her legs shake.

"Well actually, I still have a few minutes before having to go... So..." He let his sentence end before gabbing Chigusa and swiftly making his way somewhere else.

"I guess we can get to know each other more! And I did say that I don't know the meaning of 'hold back'" The teen grinned widely.

"Eh... Eh?!" Chigusa knew what he wanted to do and what the meaning meant. She was stunned. The both of them got out of the room and went to somewhere more private. The teen stuck his head back out into the room where the kid was standing.

"This is going to take a long time Fate, so you may want to go or else I'll make you late!" He went back into the room, making everything go quiet before a loud scream erupted.

"Guess his going to be late for about an hour" Fate sighed as he went towards where Tsukuyomi was stationed at.

-NEGI, ASUNA AND NODOKA-

"Um… Uh… Er… I… I guess you found out… I'm sorry for trying to deceive you… But it was a secret" The group escaped from the trap and they were now relaxing. Negi took a sip of his drink as he apologized.

"Ah… No… I had a vague idea anyway… B … But to think that Negi-sensei is a mage… I thought that such people only existed in the stories from the books in the library… It's… a little exciting…" Nodoka said as she too took a swig of her drink.

"H… Haah…"

"Girls who read books are different, aren't they?"

"B… But Negi, didn't you say you didn't want to get Honya-chan involved?" Asuna asked the boy as she remembered Negi stating such a thing.

"Y… Yes but if she already knows this much…" Negi replied to the girl. As the group talked, they didn't take notice of a grey dog walking around the area. The dog strode to the back of them and changed into Kakashi.

"But she could prove useful! She has an unusually powerful item! It would be good to let a strong partner like her to join us!" Chamo shouted out.

"Hey pervert ermine! Stop trying to steer the conversation!" Asuna yelled at him while she pointed.

"Sheesh... Ah, Negi! Look! You haven't stopped bleeding! Are you sureit doesn't hurt? Are you going to be ok?" Asuna said as she noticed that Negi was still bleeding.

"Eh... No... It's just a graze, really!" Negi told her.

"Ah, s... Sensei... I carry some disinfected band-aids with me... I fall over a lot, so..." Nodoka said as she took out a couple of band-aids.

"Good thing that Miyazaki-san is prepared" Kakashi spoke, causing everyone to turn towards him.

"Ah! Hatake-san! You got out!" Nodoka shouted out as she saw the man.

"Who are you sir?" Negi asked Kakashi.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. I'm a friend of Naruto's and his past sensei"

"Eh...? Nii-san's sensei?" Negi asked.

"Mhm, I taught him when he was young" Kakashi replied as he nodded his head. They all conversed with the man while Nodoka cleaned Negi. Chamo teased Asuna which caused her to pull the ermine's face and unconsciously stated that she would rather be with Naruto.

"Anyway, now that we've escaped from the trap, we should be arriving at the Kansai Magic Association's headquarters soon. We have to hurry up and deliver that letter, Negi-sensei!" The shikigami told the boy while pointing to the direction of the builing.

"Y... You're right, little Setsuna-san!" Negi said as he held up his fist.

"You can't just leave Miyazaki-san here, so you'll have to take her with you to the headquarters... Ah?!" The shikigami said before starting to freak out.

"W... What's wrong?!" Asuna yelled to her as everyone became alarmed.

"O... Oh no! Something's happening to my physical body... I'm getting disconnected..." The shikigami told them before cutting off completely.

"Ah! She turned back into paper!" Asuna yelled out.

"T... This isn't good... Something must have happened on Naruto-aniki's and Setsuna-nee-san's side... She can't concentrate well enough to control little Setsuna..." Chamo told them as he held the charm.

"Eeeeeeh?!" The group yelled out. Kakashi frowned.

_'Be careful Naruto'_

-GROUP 5 AND NARUTO-

The group had left the arcade and were walking around. That was until Setsuna started running while dragging Konoka. Haruna and Yue were trying to keep up but were getting tired. Naruto was at the back and was looking everywhere as he felt an energy.

"S... Se-chan... Where are we going? You run so fast!" Konoka said as she was dragged.

"Ah! I... I'm sorry, Konoka-ojou-sama" Setsuna apologized. Naruto widened his eyes before swiftly making his way towards Setsuna. He made grabbing motions, which confused Setsuna before he showed her the senbon needles. Her eyes widened when she saw them.

_'Attacking in broad daylight in the street... I've always protected Ojou-sama without direct contact at the academy, but...'_ Setsuna thought as she saw Naruto make a jerking motion with his head. She looked at the direction he was implying and saw Cinema town. She looked back and saw him nod.

"Nn?"

"Huh? Isn't this Cinema town?"

"Did you want to go to Cinema town, Sakurazaki-san? You could have told us!"

_'Cinema town... All right! Now I can... I can't get these two classmates involved...'_

"Ayase-san! Saotome-san! I'm sorry, but I... I want to be a... Alone with Konoka-san and Naruto-kun! Let's split up here!"

"Eeh?!"

"Sorry about this Ojou-sama!"

"Eh?" Setsuna grabbed Konoka bridal style and leaped over the wall, closely following Naruto.

"Is she a ninja?"

"T... That kind of jumping power is..." The two remaining girls said as they both sweat dropped.

"W... What was that all about? Don't you need to pay before you go in?" Yue asked Haruna.

"Uuun... Two girls alone with a boy... Could it be that...? How exciting!" Haruna stated.

"Cinema town... What an interesting place to escape to!" A figure said as she stood on top of an electrical pole.

"Haah... Setsuna-senpai... She's wonderful even when she's not at work! And that onii-san..." Tsukuyomi stated as she put a hand on her cheek.

In Cinema town, Setsuna stood alone as she waited for Konoka and Naruto.

_'As long as there are people nearby, They won't be able to attack us. We should be able to pass the time here while we wait for Negi-sensei and the others to get back...Negi-sensei! Negi-sensei! It's no good after all. The enemy's attack cut off my link with the Shikigami... From little Setsuna's point of view, Negi-sensei looked pretty worn out...'_ Setsuna thought as someone yelled out her name.

"Se-chan! Se-chan!"

"Yes?" Setsuna turned around to see Konoka.

"Tada!" Konoka wore a kimono with a floral design while holding an umbrella. Her hair was in a ponytail.

"Waah?! O... Ojou-sama, what are you doing wearing those clothes...?!" Setsuna asked her while blushing.

"Didn't you know? There's a changing room over there where you can borrow kimonos!" Konoka told her as she twirled the umbrella.

"Ehehe... How do I look Se-chan?" Konoka asked the girl as she twirled.

"Ha ah... Um... Er... Oh.. B... Beautiful..." She replied nervously.

"Kyaah! Alright!"

_'Ojou-sama really has become beautiful... Why am I getting all agitated?'_ Setsuna thought.

"She is right; you do look beautiful" The two girls turned to the voice and immediately blushed. It was Naruto but he was now wearing a black kimono with a white haori over it. He wore a black head band over his forehead. (Bleach!) The reason the girls blushed was because his kimono revealed his toned chest. Naruto was thankful that the kimono didn't reveal the scar he had over his heart.

"W-wow Naruto-kun" Konoka managed to breath out. Setsuna however couldn't say a word since she was still busy looking at him.

"You know Se-chan, you have to change, I mean you're the only one still wearing the uniform on free day" Naruto told her as Konoka nodded.

"Yeah! You got to change to Se-chan! I know, I'll pick one for you!" Konoka yelled out as she dragged her to the costumes.

"Eh... No... Naruto-kun, Ojou-sama... This sort of thing doesn't really suit me... Ah!"

"Why do I get men's clothing? Yuunagi doesn't suit this costume at all..." Setsuna said as she was now wearing a traditional samurai outfit.

"It suits you, Se-chan! Now come on! This way!" Konoka told her with Naruto nodding. They walked around until they stopped at a store.

"Look! They're selling all kinds of things here!" Konoka told her companions.

"You're right... We should buy a souvenir..." Setsuna said.

"Se-chan, Naru-kun!" Konoka yelled out, grabbing the attention of the two.

"Yes?" The two asked simultaneously as they turned.

"Look! A sweet bun!" Konoka happily told them as she had big eyes and a sweet bun jammed into her mouth, making her cheeks bulge out.

"Pfft!"

_'Who is this?!'_ Setsuna thought as she started laughing. Naruto looked at her with a smile and amusement in his eyes.

"Pff... I... I'm sorry..." Setsuna turned around and tried to stop laughing as Konoka giggled and finished her sweet bun.

"You finally laughed, Se-chan!" Konoka grinned at her while Setsuna blushed and Naruto smiled.

"Here you go Naru-kun, Se-chan! Say Aaaan for the sweet bun!" Konoka said as she held up two more sweet buns for the two. Naruto grinned and complied. Konoka blushed as she fed Naruto. She looked at Setsuna and saw that she was embarrassed. Naruto also looked at her and grinned. He took the sweet bun from Konoka and held it. He ripped a piece and held it up to Setsuna's face.

"Say 'Ahh' Se-chan" Setsuna blushed even more before doing as he said.

"Ahh" Naruto put the piece of the bun in her mouth.

"Uwaah! How cute!" A group of school girls had watched the scene and were jealous of Setsuna. She was being treated by a hot guy.

"It's a bishounen Swordsman and his priestess with a shinigami!" Naruto raised his eyebrow at that. He didn't know why they had called him a shinigami until Setsuna told him as she saw his confused face.

"The clothes you're wearing are the clothes shinigami wear in a manga called 'Bleach'" Naruto nodded his head. He would have to read this 'Bleach' later as it sounded interesting. He had just picked the clothes he wore since it was a gift from the daimyo's.

"Can we take a picture?" A girl asked as she held up her camera.

"Sure!" Konoka replied happily while Setsuna shouted out. Konoka grabbed onto Setsuna's and Naruto's arms.

"We're taking it now!" The girl told them.

"Do a pose, Naru-kun, Se-chan!" Konoka told them. The girls took a picture and showed Setsuna holding Konoka protectively while she had her fake sword drawn while Naruto stood at the back and pointed his fake sword at the girls.

"Ehehe... Se-chan. You look like a boy! Maybe they think we're all in a relationship!"

"W-what are you saying, Ojou-sama! I mean the both of us are already with Naruto-kun..." Setsuna replied as she said the last bit in a quiet voice.

_'Huhu... I guess this is kind of fun... Now that I think of it, Ojou-sama, Naruto-kun and I used to play like this all the time...' _Setsuna thought as she remembered the past. Unknown to them (except Naruto) the group were being watched by Haruna and Yue. The two looked on as they saw the three ask for a copy.

"All I can see are three people with a good relationship... There is such a thing, you know..." Yue said to Haruna.

" Nfufu... No, there's no mistake about it..." Haruna said back to Yue as she cupped her chin.

"Huhuhu... There really is something odd about those three, isn't there?" Haruna and Yue turned around and saw Kazumi, Natsumi, Chisame, Chizuru and Ayaka, all in costumes. Kazumi, Chisame, Ayaka and Natsumi wore kimono's while Ayaka had a wig on also. Chizuru was in a suit with a top hat.

"Waah! Asakura and Iincho's group! You guys came to Cinema town too?! What's with that weird getup?" Haruna said as she was surprised at their appearance.

"You've got to change once you come here! You guys should change too!" Kazumi grinned as she spoke to Haruna.

"Ah! Someone's coming!" Natsumi informed everyone while she pointed at Naruto, Setsuna and Konoka. The three heard a noise and turned to look at the source. The saw a carriage pull up in front of them. Konoka and Setsuna clutched onto Naruto as they were both surprised.

"Y... You're...!" Setsuna started as she realized who it was in the carriage. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Hello! I'm from Shinmeiryuu!" They stated as they stepped off the carriage.

"... No I'm not. I'm a rich noblewoman from a western house! Swordsman! I've come to take your princess in place of the money I lent you!" Tsukuyomi said as she wore western clothing while holding a fan to her face.

"W... What?! Wh... What are you thinking? In a place like this..." Setsuna said. Naruto narrowed his eyes further as he understood their plan.

"Se-chan, they're going to kidnap Kono-chan as part of the play so people won't get suspicious" Setsuna's eyes widened.

"Cinema town has actors that spontaneously get the visitors involved in their acts" Yue informed the group.

"Ehh... Sounds interesting!" Haruna said.

"We won't allow it! We shall protect Ojou-sama!" Naruto and Setsuna shouted together. The crowd started to applaud as Konoka hugged the tow from behind.

"Kyaah! That was so cool, Naru-kun, Se-chan!"

"Wah! D... Don't do that, Ojou-sama!" Setsuna yelled out flustered as Naruto smiled.

"Mmm... So they do have 'that' kind of relationship after all...?" Kazumi said as she hid behind a corner with the others.

"Eh?! What's happening? Hey, everyone! What's going on?!" Ayaka asked as she didn't know what they were doing.

"Is that so? Then I guess I have no choice..." Tsukuyomi took her glove off and threw it at Setsuna. She caught it and sweated a bit.

"I challenge you to a duel for Konoka-sama... The place will be at 'Nipponbashi', opposite the main gate to Cinema town. And you can't ask for that onii-san for help since that would be cheating. We do have someone just as cute as him to handle him" Tsukuyomi finished with a wink towards Naruto, an act that didn't go unnoticed by the girls.

"Hmm?! Maybe she's more than just an actor..." Kazumi said with a critical eye.

"Eh... T... Then that means...?" Yue said.

"I'm telling you, Sakurazaki-san, Konok-san and Naruto-sensei have 'that' kind of relationship! And then, a third girl, probably Naruto-sensei's ex by how she acted when she talked about him, in love with Konoka appears, disguised as an actor from Cinema town to steal her love! What do you think of that?" Haruna made the most ridiculous assumption, as stated be Chisame.

"It may be troublesome, but I'll make sure you play along... You can't escape..." Tsukuyomi told them.

"Setsuna-senpai" Tsukuyomi said as her sclera changed to black as her iris turned white. The change had frightened Konoka as she held onto Naruto.

"See you later! I won't mind if you call for help!" Tsukuyomi told them as she hopped back onto her carriage and waved at them.

_'I've got no choice... I'll have to go along with it..._' Setsuna thought. She then noticed that group 2 was there along with Haruna and Yue.

"Hey Sakurazaki-san, Naruto-sensei! What's going on here?" Kazumi asked them.

"How did you two feel?!" Natsumi asked them also.

"Why didn't you tell us about something as important as this? How long have you three been going out for?!" Kazumi asked the three.

_'Well technically we've been going out ever since I came to Mahora but they don't need to know that'_ Naruto thought.

"Who was that girl?! She called you 'senpai' and also knew Naruto-sensei somehow and winked at him. Is she you past girlfriends? Kyaaah! Ah! I see! Sakurazaki-san, Naruto-sensei and Konoka were all originally from Kyoto! Now I get it!" Haruna stated her observation. Naruto blanched at the idea of him liking that crazy chick.

"P... Please! Just a minute here! What are you all talking about?!" Setsuna asked them all as she blushed.

"Oh, don't worry! I'm here to support you all! I'll make the newspaper story really tasteful, so don't worry about a thing..." Kazumi said as she put a hand under her chin.

"We're on your side, Naruto-sensei, Sakurazaki-san! We're all here to support you  
r polygamous relationship!" Haruna shouted as she pumped her fist into the air.

"Just a minute here! I don't understand! You guys are leaving me behind!" Ayaka yelled out as she didn't know what everyone was talking about.

"You're so slow, Iincho... That's some costume, by the way" Haruna sighed.

"Are we agreed, everyone? Alright! We've decided! We're going to support their love with all our might!"

"All right, you punks! We're gonna be their support!"

"Waah?! W... Wait, you've got it all wrong, everyone!"

"All right! How many enemies are we dealing with? Just leave it to us, Sakurazaki-san!" Haruna shouted again. Yue, who was behind her, sweat dropped at the scene.

"Y... You don't understand! I'll be ok, so please stop this!" Setsuna shouted back, embarrassed even more. The concept of her and Konoka dating... made her feel weird. She was comfortable with the fact she was with Naruto but that didn't make her feel like telling them.

"Aw, don't be so embarrassed Sakurazaki-san!" Kazumi said as she laughed.

"Ayaka, come over here. We'll explain it to you" Chizuru waved Ayaka over to her and Natsumi.

"What's wrong, Konoka-san?" Yue asked her as she noticed that she was pale.

"Eh... N... Nothing..." Konoka said awkwardly. Like Setsuna, she felt embarrassed about the thought of dating her... Not that she thought of her friend like that before. No, no. Unknown to all of them, Fate hid behind the corner and observed them.

Everyone started to walk to the destination on where Tsukuyomi stated the fight would be. As they moved, Naruto caught sight of a shikigami version of Negi.

The shikigami flew with Chamo to Cinema Town to try and help the group. He saw Naruto and flew towards him.

"Nii-san! We're here to help!" The shikigami whispered to his brother. Naruto shook his head.

"No thanks. I don't need help Negi, but thanks for worrying enough to come here, so to speak. You can disconnect, I'll handle things here, which would probably mean that things won't go wrong" Naruto told the shikigami. After a few seconds of arguing, Naruto sighed in defeat before nodding his head. The shikigami grinned and situated himself on Naruto's shoulder.

"Thanks for bringing your friends... It looks like thing will get interesting!" Tsukuyomi said.

"All right, let's begin... Senpai..." Tsukuyomi said as she appeared on the bridge.

"Konoka-sama and Setsuna-senpai... I'm going to make both of you mine!" She said in a tone she thought was flirty but sounded creepy.

"N... Naru-kun, Se-chan... That person is kind of scary..." Konoka told them as she went behind Naruto.

"B... Be careful..." She told the two.

'Please don't worry about the both of us, Konoka-ojou-sama"

"No matter what happens, we'll protect you!" Setsuna and Naruto said to her respectively as they both turned and smiled at her.

"N... Naru-kun, Se-chan..." Konoka smiled at the two before the three's attention turned towards the back of them, as they had heard someone clap. They turned and saw a whole crowd had gathered.

"Sakurazaki-san and Naruto-sensei are cool, aren't they, Ayaka?" Chizuru said as Ayaka got teary and yelled out a yes.

"They should come join the drama club! They could play leading roles!" Natsumi said.

"Sakurazaki-san, Naruto-sensei! I'm moved by the love between you three! I'll lend you my strength!" Ayaka had gotten up to the two and grabbed both of their hands as she said that while crying. She forgot the fact that Naruto was a teacher so dating his students wasn't allowed.

"I'm telling you, this is all a mistake, Iincho!"

"Hohohoho! You there! Don't you have any reinforcements? We, Sakurazaki-san's classmates, will be your opponents!" Ayaka spoke to Tsukuyomi.

"You said your name was Tsukuyomi, right? These people are..." Setsuna yelled at her as she motioned to the people beside her.

"Yes, senpai. I know... My cute little pets will be their opponents!" Tsukuyomi threw charms around, scattering them in front of the group.

"Hyakkiyakou!" She yelled out as all the charms turned into cute demons.

"Wha..?!"

"What are they?! They're so cute!"

"Woah! Awesome CG!"

"Just what you'd expect from a Cinema Town attraction!"

_'Ah... I'm glad I didn't get involved in this...'_

The little demons did nothing as they stood around before they stopped being cute and started being perverted. They ran towards the group and started to flip up their skirts. One had even stolen Ayaka's wig.

_'Wow. Never took Chizuru-chan as the type to wear black lingerie'_ Naruto thought before shaking his head. Now was not the time to be perverted. Later would do when he finished business... Jiraiya must have influenced him more than he thought.

"Naruto-kun, can you take Konoka-ojou-sama away from here?" Setsuna asked him as he nodded.

"Right, but can you make Negi bigger?" Naruto asked as Setsuna nodded her head. Going through some hand signs, Setsuna made Negi into life-size while wearing ninja clothes.

"Just make sure you don't underestimate her. She has some sort of power even I'm afraid of" Naruto warned her. Setsuna's eyes widened at his statement. After everything they've been through, Naruto was not afraid of anything when they were little, but if the girl in front of them made even Naruto scared... Setsuna shivered.

Naruto grabbed Konoka and carried her bridal style and jumped away from the area with Negi following close behind, just as soon as soon as Tsukuyomi dashed towards Setsuna and tried to hit her with a jump attack. Setsuna managed to block the attack but they ended up in a deadlock.

"Ayaka-chan, I'll leave things up to you here!" Naruto yelled out to her as he jumped away.

"No problem Naruto-sensei!" She yelled back as a kappa tried to sneak up on her. Sensing the demon, she turned around and dropped it hard on the ground. She was fine until she was squashed by a giant lucky cat.

The three escaped to a building and ran towards the top floor only to find Chigusa and Fate waiting for them. Naruto scowled as he saw Fate again but something was missing. Something that felt like Fate was calmer, no longer carrying malice and death around him. Naruto perked his eyebrow up as he ignored the conversation and decided to continue observing the boy.

-ELSEWHERE-

"Jeez, I can't believe she just locked me in the room. I mean, I gave her the night of her life and this is how she repay's me? What a fucking prude" The teen scoffed at Chigusa and continued making his way to Cinema Town. He came upon the scene of Tsukuyomi fighting Setsuna and the three escapees on the roof with Chigusa, Fate and an archer demon.

"Well, time to make my appearance"

-ROOFTOPS-

The situation was bad. The three had gotten cornered on the roof with no ways to escape safely as a demon was aiming at them. Naruto couldn't do anything as he was busy fighting Fate and Negi and Konoka were frozen because of Chigusa's threat. As if reality hated them, the wind blew hard, causing Negi to steady Konoka, which caused the demon to shoot his arrow. Just as Negi jumped to take the arrow for Konoka, she remembered something.

-FLASHBACK-

Konoka was busy changing in the changing rooms at Cinema Town when she heard knocking. Confused she opened the door and revealed that the knocker was Naruto. Thankfully she had yet to start changing so the surprise was not ruined for Naruto.

"Kono-chan I keep forgetting to give you this, but here" Naruto said as he held out a Hiraishin kunai, holding it on the blade.

"Eh? Is this the kunai your father used?" Konoka asked him as she remembered Naruto's stories about his father when he first came to their world. Naruto nodded his head.

"Yep, just remember, if you need my help, throw this and I'll always be there, ok?" Naruto told her as he gently smiled, causing Konoka to blush.

"Hai, Naru-kun!" The girl beamed at him, causing him to lower his head and softly kiss her. Konoka gasped as it had been a long time since the two had kissed properly (not including the kissing game played on the trip) and that made her blush deeply. They broke the kiss so Konoka could breathe as Naruto had trained himself to hold his breath for a long time.

"Em... Ah... Um..." Konoka mumbled out as she looked down at the floor with a deep blush. She started to poke her fingers together, which caused Naruto to look in reminiscence.

"Here, I'll leave it here so you can pick it after you change" Naruto said as he put the kunai down onto the pile of clothes Konoka had picked out. Luckily, Naruto had just glanced at the clothes. He could relax in the small space that was the changing room as Naruto knew that the enemy would not hide in the room, thus making him glance at things without a second thought.

-FLASHBACK END-

Konoka pulled out the kunai from her sleeve and threw it in front of Negi with surprising accuracy and power. Naruto had not only trained her in his limited knowledge of magic but had also trained her in using kunai properly as he needed her to be able to throw right. He would later give her physical training after the trip along with Setsuna.

The kunai whizzed past Negi and embedded itself onto the tiles of the roof. In a flash, Naruto appeared in front of them ready to block the arrow. He caught it in his hand and threw it back at the demon, causing it to turn back into a charm.

"Ahh, thank you Naru-kun" Konoka sighed in relief as Negi thanked him. They were so relieved that they didn't notice that Naruto was not responding. Chamo was wondering why Naruto was quiet as he hopped off Negi's shoulder. He walked up to him and his eyes widened. Before he could say anything, Naruto wobbled backwards before falling. Everyone who was watching, shouted as they saw the blonde fall down the building.

"Sensei!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Nii-san!"

"Naru-kun!"

-FLASHBACK-

Naruto stared the boy down as they were on the roof. Fate stood calmly as he looked at the group impassively. He began to move towards them as Chigusa threatened them with the help of her demon.

"Actually, allow the blonde one to move freely as I want him" Fate said as the demon looked at Chigusa.

"Let him go, but if he doesn't move, shoot them" She told the demon, who nodded. Naruto started to walk towards Fate as he didn't have a choice, looked back at the two and casted them apologetic eyes.

Fate hopped from the roof to the back of the building, away from the crowd as they didn't want them to see anything. Naruto followed and they eventually made their way to a forest that clearly wasn't there before.

"I know that a forest wasn't in this area. I'm going into a different area right?" Naruto asked Fate.

"Yes, we don't want unnecessary casualties caused by our power" Fate simply said as he stepped into the forest area. Naruto was surprised that the boy cared about needless deaths but chalked it up to that Naruto wouldn't be able to fight full power in a crowded area.

He followed him through the woods until coming to a clearing. He looked around and was reminded of the training grounds that Konoha had. His mind wandered back to what happened to his home before being snapped out of his musings.

"Well, well, well. Glad you could come Naruto" A voice said from a branch. Naruto looked up and saw who it was, causing him to go pale.

"Y-You're!"


	11. Arrive at HQ

Naruto stared at the teen up in the tree. He was lying on a branch with one leg lazily hanging while he grinned. He didn't dare to wear his mask for this moment as it had been a while since the two last saw each other... Well for the black haired one that is.

"How are you still here?" Naruto questioned him. The teen gave no verbal or physical response other than the grin. He reached up the tree and got an apple. He took a bite out of it and threw it to the ground. Fate stood to the side as he knew that his acquaintance wanted Naruto.

"I'll tell you later" The teen said as he hopped down from the tree. Naruto tensed as he observed the teen.

"I absorbed you! There is no way you can be here! Why is my evil half here?!" Naruto yelled out as he pointed to his counterpart. Yami Naruto grin turned dark as he tilted his head down, leaving only his eyes visible under the shadows.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked him as he thought that no one from the elemental nations could follow him to another world, least of all him.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto" Yami said as he shook his head

"Didn't you ever wonder how you got transported to Japan by a jutsu used for time travel?" Yami asked him. Naruto wondered what he was going with.

"The truth is that you didn't get teleported to another dimension! You travelled to the future instead!" Yami yelled out.

"What?! Then why did the Toad Sage say that I was no longer in the world?!" Naruto yelled back.

"He said that because you left the planet! The elemental nations were actually a planet separate from Earth! He said that because in the really far past, the elemental nations crashed onto the Earth! Why do you think mages exist, magic, technology, weapons and the fucking world tree?! The human's ancestors had found the ruins of our planet and pillaged what was in it. These people didn't discover electricity; no they discovered it when he found our home! Mages exist only because they read our scrolls. Luckily we spoke the same language as they do and the only reason magic is much different from jutsus is because they couldn't access their chakra but they could use their magic. It sounds pretty far-fetched doesn't it? But remember, I've actually been around since the dawn of man" Yami finished as he looked at Naruto, who had the face of a non-believer.

"That... That can't be true... It can't... It can't..."

"I assure you, it is true" Yami told him.

"Then... How are you still alive?" Naruto asked him.

"When you were undergoing the test that B had you go through, instead of absorbing me, you instead banished me from your body, expelling me as chakra. That was what B had gotten wrong about the whole thing. You don't convert your evil to good, no you just get rid of it. Anyway, when you got rid of me, I didn't actually disappear. I was stubborn like you and instead formed myself a body after someone inhaled me. I destroyed their body from the inside and moulded the flesh into my own"

"After that, I lay low for a few weeks until I found you. I saw and felt you throwing around the Kyuubi's chakra like a toy. I absorbed the chakra before it disappeared and slowly got stronger. Since I was a part of you, I could take the foul chakra and keep it inside of me... In fact, you could say that there were in fact two jinchuuriki's for the Kyuubi during the war... Anyway, after gaining a sufficient amount, I fled and once again hid until I heard of your capture. I was intrigued and followed your scent until I saw you absorbing the other bijuu's into yourself. Their chakra also leaked through the jutsu, which I of course took"

"After you became the second jinchuuriki for the Juubi and travelled through time, I decided to go and explore. You know what was awesome? I found out that Kabuto had gotten a strand of DNA from Madara and implemented it into himself, causing him to get the Rinnegan and Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. I couldn't allow him that, so I killed him and extracted his eyes. Thanks to having the bijuu's chakra, I adapted to allow me to fuse the two doujutsu's like you did"

"You know what I found out at the shrine underneath the Uchiha compound when I decided to visit? The resting place of the Rikudo Sennin. Of course, to read the passage on where to find it, you need both the Rinnegan and Sharingan activated at the same time. Luckily Madara nor Obito found out about it as that would have been terrible. I went to the grave and found out an interesting thing"

"Instead of the story in where the Rikudo Sennin sealed the Juubi into the moon and split it's chakra into nine pieces, he actually split the body and soul. He split the soul and sealed the body as the moon. With that information, I pulled the moon towards the nations and broke it with all nine bijuu chakra combined, shattering the moon. Imagine my surprise that the body was right there. I absorbed the motherfucker with the nine chakra's"

"This now means, like Kyuubi, there are now two Juubi jinchuuriki's. Unlike you however, who only has just the soul, I have the real body of the Juubi. And without its soul, I can control it however I like. Also, your Juubi is much weaker since it was supposed to fuse with mine but since it's gone, yours can't reach full power while mine can regenerate its strength"

"Anyway, since I made the moon crash onto the nations, I accidentally made the planet go out of orbit and made it go hurtling towards the Milky Way galaxy, which in turn, crashed into the Earth. Luckily for me, I survived while everyone else died, either from me killing them or from the crash. Another bonus was that the humans were still evolving as they were still cavemen and were really stupid... Oh and I killed the dinosaurs... So that's how I'm here" Yami finished explaining as he grinned. Naruto was stunned. That was the most stupid, ludicrous thing he ever heard but he actually believed him. Maybe it's his charisma that made him believe, who know?

"Anyway, let's get started shall we?" Yami clapped his hands together. Naruto perked an eyebrow. Apparently after being alive for 4 millenniums, he got manners. Naruto nodded his head as he got into his stance. Yami just stood there, in his relaxed pose. This had Naruto get ready as he knew that Yami had his defense's up.

"Guess I'll go first" Naruto ran forwards and cocked his right fist back. Yami moved to block but it was a feint, causing Naruto to instead punch him in the abdomen. Yami just merely twitched his mouth to the punch and grabbed his right hand. Yami kneed him, only for Naruto to block it with his hand. It was just a distraction as a clone kicked him in the spine, causing Naruto to lurch forward. He didn't even sense the clone. Yami kicked him in the stomach and snapped his wrist.

"AGH!" Naruto grabbed his wrist as he threw a smoke bomb. He made three clones as two jumped out. Yami saw them coming as he close lined one in a burst of speed and he elbowed the other. The two clones dispelled as Yami looked at the remaining Naruto.

"You're really predictable, Naruto" Yami called out as he shot his fist into the ground, pulling out a shocked Naruto.

"Have you forgotten? I am you" Yami stated as he backhanded him. Naruto flew through the air and collided with the trees. Instead of stopping, Naruto was pulled back and got kneed. Yami quickly turned to his back and punched him to the ground.

"Come on! Is this all you can do?!" Yami said as he repeatedly jumped on his back.

"ARGH!" Naruto shouted out as he turned around and caught the feet of Yami. He flipped him over and punched him in the face, causing Yami to go flying. Naruto crouched and gathered strength into his legs before releasing it to go flying after Yami. He punched him in the chest and grabbed his arm. He twirled his arm around his back and proceeded to put his weight onto his back, causing Yami to skid front first on the floor. After stopping, Naruto snapped the arm and grabbed his shirt. Holding Yami to the air, he let him go as he cocked his fist, gathering chakra to it.

"Fuck you!" Naruto punched him once again on the chest as his strength made Yami break the sound barrier. Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash as he had tagged Yami. Appearing in front of Yami, he made a Rasengan and started to grind him towards the sky. Yami flew in the air until gravity took a hold of him and plummeted to the ground.

"Guess I'll have to thank Kakashi-sensei for this" Naruto said as he made lightning chakra coat his fist, shaping it into a blade.

"RAIKIRI!" The blade pointed upwards just as Yami was in close proximity as to maximize the damage. The jutsu had went through his right lung, causing blood to leak out from his mouth. Naruto threw the body off of his hand and walked away. Fate, who was watching, smirked as Naruto just fucked up.

"Hehehe, hahaha, AHAHAHAHAHA! NARUTO YOU THINK YOU'VE BEATEN ME?!" Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked back to Yami. He was shocked to find that Yami had no scratch on him other than the gaping hole in his chest, which looked like it didn't even bother him.

"You just fucked up big time" Yami said as he grinned, this time it was full of insanity. He sped towards Naruto, blooding flowing behind him. As he got close, he tried to palm Naruto, who had blocked with his arm. This proved to be a grave mistake as the blood had moved towards Yami's wrist during the running and had slit it. The blood that was oozing from his wrist stopped and shot out at Naruto. This shocked him as he tried to move, only to see that the blood on the floor had coiled itself around his leg. The blood had just scratched his arm as he dodged it barely, however it was enough for Yami. As his blood let go of Naruto, he made three blood clones to distract him as he readied his jutsu.

"Goddamn it" Naruto muttered under his breath. He had heard about a clan that could use their blood as weapons but he didn't think that he would fight one. He had heard that they were dangerous when fighting by yourself. Even in a group it was still risky. He didn't know of their jutsu's nor did he meet one when he was still in the elemental nations as they had been wiped out by their rivals, the Kaguya. He was to into the fight to notice that a trail of blood was crawling up his body, going towards his wound.

_'That's right, focus on my clones'_ Yami thought as he continued focusing. The jutsu he was about to unleash had to be timed correctly and had to be used with another for increased effectiveness.

The blood had made it to his arm before it entered his wound. It swam around in the blood stream before dispersing, releasing the chakra. The effect wasn't instant, but with frantic movement, it would speed up.

"Shit" Naruto muttered as he blocked another strike coming for his head using his elbow. He didn't have enough time to use any of his jutsu's as his hands were busy. Sighing, Naruto focused chakra to his eyes.

"Shinra Tensei" The clones were blasted back before turning back into pools of blood. Naruto readied his sharingan when he felt his eyes deactivate.

"What?!" Naruto tried reaching for his chakra but for some reason something was blocking it. Even Kurama's chakra was off-limits as the fox's chakra was sealed behind something. Whatever it was, it was powerful as the fox couldn't even draw his own chakra.

"Shit, this is bad" Naruto said before he felt arms wrap themselves around him. He looked back and saw it was another blood clone. He tried kicking it off but felt his feet were stuck to the ground. The blood clones had oozed around his arms and legs, effectively pinning Naruto. He couldn't even use the Hiraishin as Yami had destroyed the seal on him.

"Nice of you to stay put... 'Burēdo chisio no mai'" Yami said as his blood encircled Naruto. Naruto struggled but he couldn't get out of the clone's grasps. His chakra was getting lower and lower. That damn blood fucked him up big time. The blood that encircled him stopped and floated in mid-air. They began to shape themselves into blade like shapes before stopping. He eyed them as Yami just stood there.

"Go" The command said, the swords shot forward, faster than Naruto could react and see. He was impaled and slashed in all directions. Thanks to the interference of the blood, he could not heal.

"AaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled out as the blades kept on coming and coming. After the jutsu stopped, Naruto fell down as the clones disappeared. Yami strolled up to him and knelt down.

"Just think, I could have killed you easily without using my bijuu and doujutsus. Just think about how powerful I'd have been if I had used them" He whispered to Naruto, who had his eyes widen. To think that he, who had beaten Madara, Obito and Sasuke easily, lost to himself without his counterpart even breaking a sweat. Yami got up and walked away with Fate before he shouted something,

"You only beat them thanks to the Juubi... And next time, you may want to use your pactio! And don't worry about missing your friends! The area had a time-displacement seal in it, so this whole 'fight' only technically lasted for about a few seconds!" Yami yelled out before he left the area. He wanted to have some fun with Chigusa now. After the two had left, Naruto thought to himself about the fight. It was obvious that Yami was stronger and had a lot more experience. He shuddered to think if he had a pactio. The blood and the wound he had first received from him were seriously hindering his fighting abilities. He had to find out what jutsu's Yami could use, otherwise he would be dead. Before he could ponder about his counterpart, Naruto felt a tug as someone had thrown a Hiraishin kunai. Without wasting any time, Naruto used the rest of his strength that wasn't locked from him, and teleported to the location.

-FLASHBACK END-

Everyone watched as Naruto fell off of the roof. His eyes were getting heavy as his wounds had caught up to him. He couldn't hear the shouts of his name or the screams of panic, as they were drowned out by the rushing wind and his own thoughts.

_'Is this where I die?'_ He thought until he felt another presence falling with him. His eyes widened slightly as he saw Konoka falling with him. Without saying a word, Konoka encased herself and Naruto in an aura, causing the wounds that Naruto had suffered to heal.

"Naru-kun... Thank goodness..." Konoka said as she teared up a bit.

"K-Kono-chan" Naruto whispered as he righted himself and held onto Konoka bridal style. They landed on the ground softly as Naruto looked over himself. All the wounds were gone and he could now access the sealed chakra.

"Kono-chan... You healed me" Naruto told her as she looked confused.

"Eh? I used my power? I kind of blacked out when I saw you falling" Konoka informed him. Naruto thought that she still couldn't access her hidden potential as a healer; but with the help of the pactio, she might achieve it.

"Tsch... Damn it!" Chigusa cursed as she watched from the roof.

"So that's Konoka-ojou-sama's power... Just as I thought..." Chigusa said as she put a hand to her chin and smirked. That was until Yami appeared behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"We can get her later, but for now..." Yami whispered into her ear, causing Chigusa to blush. Fate, who was in the background, shook his head at him. They all disappeared from the roof.

"Naruto-niiii!" The shikigami of Negi shouted out in a quiet voice as to not arouse unwanted attention.

"There are too many enemies! We have to meet up!" The shikigami whispered to his brother.

"Got it" Naruto said as he nodded his head. The shikigami nodded his head as well before turning back to paper. Chamo had ran up to Naruto's shoulder and sat there. Setsuna ran up to Naruto before stopping in front of him.

"What the hell was that Naruto-kun?! You almost died! Why did you almost die?!" Setsuna yelled at him, tears in her eyes. Naruto looked at her and gave her a sad look.

"I'm sorry for worrying you and Kono-chan, but now is not the time to be talking. I'll tell you when we get to the head quarters" Naruto told her, calming Setsuna down a bit.

"F-fine! But I want a date for worrying me like that!" Naruto smiled at her. He was happy that she wanted to be in a relationship. The moment was ruined however as they all heard screaming. Turning to the noise, they saw a mob of people holding a book running towards them shouting out Naruto's name.

"Oh shit! I forgot!" Naruto yelled as he made Setsuna climb onto his back and held Konoka in his arms.

"Who were they Naruto-kun?!" Setsuna yelled out over the sounds of rushing wind as Naruto had ran from the area to Negi's location.

"Let's just say that they're hardcore fans!" Naruto yelled back to her. Setsuna wondered what they were fans of before shrugging and deciding to just enjoy the ride like Konoka.

-NEGI AND ASUNA-

"Is it really ok for us not to go help? Sakurazaki-san and Naruto by themselves is just..." Asuna asked Negi. Kakashi stood nearby as he stared towards the sky. He had a feeling that whatever happened today was just the beginning.

"It'll be got out from Cinema Town with no problems, and it doesn't seem anyone is following them" Negi said as he told Asuna.

"... Alright! I feel just about fully recovered!" Negi stated as he tried to stand up.

"Wait! You should rest a little more, Negi!" Asuna tried to tell him, but Negi started to wobble, causing Asuna and Nodoka to help him.

"Heeey, Asuna!" A voice shouted shout.

"Konoka?! She's here?!" They all turned to see everyone from group 5 plus Kazumi walking towards them.

"Eeeeh?!" Asuna and Negi both shouted out.

_'What kind of situation is this?!'_ Asuna thought. The entire group walked to the headquarters. Negi was being carried by Asuna as Kazumi held onto his staff. Setsuna was strangely still on Naruto's back and seemed as though she didn't want to get off. As they were walking, Yue and Haruna asked Nodoka questions concerning Negi.

"Sakurazaki-san! What's going on?! Why did you bring everyone with you?" Asuna whispered to Setsuna. Naruto, Kakashi, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Negi and Kazumi walked slower than the library trio as to have their conversation without any unnecessary listeners.

"Ah... That's... I grabbed Ojou-sama and ran until I reached here... But Asakura-san and the others caught me just then... Sorry..." Setsuna told them as she looked sheepish.

"Nfufu... You're a hundred years too early to escape me!" Kazmui said as she wagged her finger.

"Kazmui-chan put a tracking device in Se-chan's things" Naruto said as he sighed.

"Oh, come on, Asakura! And Sakurazaki-san, you too!" Asuna shouted at the both of them.

"You don't have any idea of the danger we're in, do you, Asakura? Negi almost died a little while ago!" Asuna told the three. Setsuna and Naruto weren't surprised as Setsuna knew from her shikigami and Naruto knew from Kakashi. Kazumi however, looked a bit angry.

"Of course I know how dangerous this is! Naruto-kun barely made it out of Cinema Town alive!" Kazumi shouted back at Asuna, who looked surprised.

"Naruto almost died?" She whispered to herself. Negi looked down at the ground as he was there, in a sense, and had seen what happened to Naruto. Kakashi frowned as he wondered who had inflicted massive amounts of damage to Naruto. Whoever it was, they were powerful

"Ah! Look, look! Isn't that the entrance?" Haruna shouted as she pointed at the building.

"Woooah! It sure has and atmosphere!"

"Let's go!" Haruna shouted out as Nodoka, Konoka, Yue and her ran towards the building.

"Ah! Wait, everyone!" Asuna tried to call them back.

"T... That's the enemy's stronghold, you know!" She tried to warn them as Negi shouted out that something was coming out of the building.

"Welcome home, Konoka-ojou-sama, Naruto-sama!" A group of maids said collectively as they bowed. Konoka smiled at them while Naruto shook his head.

"This is where you lived? Nice" Kakashi said as he whispered to Naruto.

"Uhyaah! Are these people from your mansion, Konoka, Naruto? Your house is so big!" Haruna said as she watched the maids crowd around Negi.

"You're on the same level as Iincho, aren't you?" Kazumi said as she too watched the maids.

"Sa... Sakurazaki-san, what' going on here...?" Asuna asked her as she was confused.

"Um... To cut a long story short... This is the Kansai Magic Association's headquarters. At the same time... It's also Konoka-ojou-sama's and Naruto-kun's home..." Setsuna informed her as she and Negi were shocked at the information. They may have known that both had lived in Kyoto but they didn't know that the headquarters was also a home.

"This is the first I've heard of this! Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Asuna asked the girl.

"I... I'm sorry... I thought that Ojou-sama would be in danger if we were to get close to her home... It seems that my plan to take her to Cinema Town backfired... We should be safe once we enter the headquarters..." Setsuna explained to the two.

"I... I see... So this is Konoka's and Naruto's home..."

"It's not my real home as I wasn't adopted into the family but they treated me like one" Naruto told them.

"Asuna, are you upset?" Konoka asked her as she pressed her two index fingers together in an anxious manner.

"No... I'm just a little surprised..." The group entered the building and sat down at the cushions in the center of the room. Naruto and Kakashi stood behind them as the group looked around.

"What an amazing welcome!" Haruna said as she took in the sights.

"I wonder what's going on?" Yue asked as she stared.

"W... Well... Actually, apart from the school trip, I had a secret task to perform here as well..." Negi told the people who didn't know.

"Hoho... Secret task?!" Haruna and Kazumi asked as they both had a hand to their chin with the same look in their eyes.

"Hey, Negi! Is it really ok to tell them?" Asuna asked the boy before a maid walked up to them.

"Please wait here. The chief will arrive shortly" She informed them as she bowed.

"Ah! Yes! Thank you!" Negi replied as he was surprised by her appearance.

"This is so nostalgic! I used to sit here when I was a little girl!" Konoka told Asuna.

"Ehh... Huh? Hold on... If this is your home... Then the chief of the Kansai Magic Association is...?" Asuna said before a voice interrupted her.

"Thank you for waiting..." The voice said as a body came walking down the stairs.

"Welcome, Asuna-kun, Konoka's classmates... And your teacher's, Negi-sensei and Naruto-kun" Eishun said as he made his appearance to the group. He caught sight of Kakashi and wondered who he was before remembering the stories Naruto had told him when he was younger of his sensei.

"Dad! It's been so long!" Konoka said as she hugged Eishun.

" Hahaha! There, there, Konoka" Eishun said to his daughter.

"Konoka-san's father was the chief of the west?!" Negi stared in shock.

"He's quite an ordinary person for someone who lives in a mansion like this, isn't he?" Haruna whispered to Kazumi.

"Yeah, but he looks a bit unwell..." She replied back. Naruto heard what she had said and grinned.

"Are you ok, Eishun-jij? Is old age catching up too you that you can't handle Konoka jumping on you?" Naruto teased him.

"Please Naruto, I'm not that old" Eishun said as he sweat dropped.

"S... So sophisticated... Wonderful... He might just be..." Asuna spoke quietly as she blushed from Eishun. Unlucky for her, everyone heard her.

"Eeeh?!" Haruna yelled out

"I'll never understand your tastes!" Kazumi shouted.

"Don't you dare... It's not right to hit on your best friends dad..." Naruto whispered to her in a deathly tone. Asuna shook her head and made a sheepish face.

"Ehehe, sorry"

"U... Um... Chief-san... About this..." Negi spoke up, grabbing everyone's attention.

"I have a letter for the chief of the west from Konoe Konoemon, principal of Mahora Academy and chief of the east... Please accept it!" Negi said as he held out the letter.

"I know all about it, Negi-kun. It must have been hard on you" Eishun said as he took the letter from the boy.

"N... No..." Negi said as Eishun opened the letter.

_'Hahaha... Father-in-law is as harsh as always...'_ Eishun though as he read the paper.

**'Can't you even control your henchmen? Get a grip, son-in-law-dono!' **The letter said as it had a drawing of a chibi Konoemon shaking his fist.

"All right. By the will of the chief of the east, we will also work to eradicate our differences with those in the west. Please tell him that. Good work, Negi Springfield-kun!" Eishun said as confetti appeared fro nowhere. Everyone was silent until the girls all cheered for Negi.

"It'll be sunset by the time you descend fro the mountain. Why don't you all stay here for the night? I'll have a welcome feast prepared for you" Eishun told them.

"Eeeh? Alright!" Kazumi shouted out as she pumped her fist in the air.

"Lucky!" Haruna said as she clenched her fist in a successful manner.

"Ah, but we're in the middle of a school trip, so if we don't go back..." Negi stated the problem to Eishun.

"Don't worry Negi, I made clones of us but they might hurt themselvles... Hey Eishun, can you send some shikigami as back up?" Naruto asked the man, who nodded.

When night rolled around, everyone was busy eating the food that was made for them. Naruto and Kakashi stood at the side drinking sake as they watched the girls drink it. They didn't know that it was alcohol and ended up drinking it. Konoka was fine as she somehow ended up with one of the rare non-alcoholic drinks. The same was for Asuna, Setsuna and Negi.

"Setsuna-kun" Setsuna perked up to her name being called. She turned and saw it was Eishun calling for her; she knelt down.

"C... Chief... You would speak with someone like me?"

"Haha... Please, there's no need to be so formal. You were always like that..." Eishun said to her.

"Thank you for protecting Konoka for these last two years. You responded to all my selfish requests, and you did well"

"Ah... No, protecting Ojou-sama has always been my wish... Your words are wasted upon me. B... But... I apologize, today I was unable to protect Ojou-sama..." Setsuna said as Naruto walked over.

"Stop being mopey, Se-chan. You did protect her" Naruto told her as she frowned.

"But I didn't and you got hurt because of me!" Setsuna argued with him.

"Ah, but you were busy with Tsukuyomi were you not? If you weren't, then I probably would have died" Naruto told her. The girl was dangerous if his gut was right. She recognized him from when he beat her easily and it seemed like she wanted payback if her eyes told him anything.

"But... But..." Setsuna tried to make an argument but came up short.

"Besides, Kono-chan healed me"

"So, Konoka used her power..." Eishun said in a low voice that Naruto and Setsuna heard.

"Ah yes, about that... Eischun, can I talk to you alone?" Naruto asked him. Eishun nodded his head and left with Naruto. They walked up to an empty room with Eishun going in first. Naruto followed behind him as he made the room sound proof.

"What did you want to talk about Naruto?" Eishun asked him and turned around. He froze when he saw that Naruto had a strange look in his eyes.

"... Oh... Nothing serious... Just... About the fact that... You didn't... Tell Konoka... About her powers..." Naruto told him as he slowly advanced to the now sweating Eishun.

"N-Naruto... Y-you know I h-had a per-perfectly good explanation..." His excuse fel on deaf ears as Naruto kept on walking.

"N-Naruto,,, N-Naruto... NARUTO!" Eishun yelled out at him.

-BATH-

In the onsen, Asuna and Setsuna were taking a bath together.

"Pheeew! I sweated so much because of what happened today! I feel so refreshed!" Asuna said as she relaxed.

"Fufu... Please, wash away all your your fatigue" Setsuna told her as she too relaxed.

"This bath is huge, isn't it? I was surprised by how big the mansion was too!" Asuna said as she sat in the water.

"Wait... Konoka's father is the chief of the Kansai Magic Association, so... That means... Konoka is...?" Asuna wondered.

"Ah! But more importantly, how wounded was Naruto if he almost died?" Asuna asked Setsuna.

"I... It was more than one attack it seemed. He received a number of slashes and stabs around his whole body... Then he went as far as too try and take a hit for Ojou-sama that would have gotten his heart" Setsuna replied as she frowned at the image of Naruto being hurt.

"So he tried to protect her using his body..." Asuna said as her eyes glazed over at the prospect of Naruto doing the same for her. She shook her head and saw Setsuna smiling as if she knew something.

"Were you thinking of sensei protecting you?" Setsuna said. Asuna blushed brightly and put up her hands and waved them in a frantic manner.

"N-no! I wasn't thinking of Naruto doing something like that!" She tried to deny and saw that Setsuna smirked.

"I never said anything about Naruto-kun" Asuna blushed more heavily as Setsuna chuckled.

"I'm only kidding Kagurazaka-san" Setsuna told her after she calmed down.

"I know but you don't have to call me that. Asuna is just fine" She told her.

"Ah... Then you can just call me Setsuna" Setsuna told her until they heard voices coming. They ran and hid behind a rock.

"Hahahaha! A 10 year old teacher! That really is something!"

"No, it's..."

"But seriously Negi. Who's ever heard of a 10 year old teacher?"

_'But then again, who's ever heard of a kage being the age of 17?'_ Naruto thought as he remembered Gaara being the youngest kage ever.

"Please take care of Konoka, Negi-sensei" Eishun said as he, Negi and Naruto walked through the door to the baths. Eishun had numerous scars on his body and what looked like fresh bruises on him.

"Don't worry Eishun. I'll make sure Negi does" Naruto reassured him.

"Don't worry you two!" Negi stated to the both of them.

"I'm sorry about the trouble my men caused you"

"I... It's ok..."

"A long time ago, there were people who didn't think well of the east, but fortunately those who are still active are few. Please leave the rest to us" Eishun told the two. Naruto snorted.

"Yeah, I'm sure your men can handle the guy that easily took me down" Naruto said to him.

"Ah, well then that is a problem but right now, we're short on manpower. All our skilled agents have been dispatched to western Japan... Our most talented agents should be returning from their posts tomorrow, so we'll definitely catch them"

"Y... Yes!" Negi said.

"Even if no one can defeat him, we need all the help we can get if we want to" Naruto said.

"So... Just what does that monkey-onee-chan want, anyway?" Negi asked Eishun.

"Monkey... You mean Amagasaki Chigusa... It seems she has a against European mages... Yeah she's a real problem"

"Why is she after Konoka-san?"

"She wants a trump card..."

"A trump card?"

"Yes... I think you must have realized it too by now... As a member of the Konoe family bloodline, Konoka has inherited incredible magical power... The ability to control that magic lies dormant within her... I think..." As Eishun remembered Naruto saying that he taught her in some of the magical arts. She can control her power but only little.

"That power is one which surpasses even you father, the Thousand Master. In other words, Konoka is a mage who possesses unimaginable power. If that power could be controlled and used, I think it would be a simple matter to take over the west or attack the east. We sent Konoka to the safety of Mahora Academy so she could be protected. We kept this a secret even from Konoka herself... Which was a terrible mistake as Naruto-kun showed me" Eishun finished as he remembered the beating Naruto gave him a few minutes ago.

"I... I see... B... By the way, do you know about the Thousand Master?" Negi asked him.

"Your father? Fufu... I know him well... That idiot Nagi Springfield... The Thousand Master... We were inseparable friends!" Eishun said as he put his thumbs up.

"Why, I remember when Nagi came over to visit me and first saw Naruto. Do you know what he did? He adopted Naruto into your family just because Naruto acted like him and he said that he was fun to be around with" Eishun told Negi, who looked shocked. Negi had no idea that Naruto was his adopted brother as Naruto didn't tell him. Negi ad called Naruto his brother because he looked up to him but he didn't know that he was literally his brother.

"Damn you Eishun... I wanted to keep it a secret from the gaki" Naruto said. Negi looked at him with wide eyes before hugging him and mumbling something about having a real brother. Their conversation ended however as everyone heard the rest of the girls shouting outside of the baths and it was getting closer. The three panicked and went to the other exit, however it was right were the two girls were hiding. As the males walked closer to the exit, Naruto hit someone and fell down. He closed his eyes as he descended but opened them when he felt himself stop and his hands on something soft. He opened his eyes and saw that he was on top of both Asuna and Setsuna. The other thing was that his left hand was on Asuna's right breast while his right was on Setsuna's left breast. He stared at the two females as they all blushed.

"Beautiful" Naruto whispered as the word made the two females blush harder. It was ruined however as Asuna remembered what Naruto was touching and the rest of the girls had entered the baths and saw the scene. It was made worse as all the girls started making accusations about Naruto. He would later be in his room lying on his bed as he moaned in constant pain.

"Wow Naruto, I can't tell if you have good luck, or bad luck" Kakashi said as he looked at Naruto. Kakashi was lucky that he had taken a bath earlier and was not in the mess. He had also talked to Eishun before the chief went to take a bath. He had gone to Naruto's room to open the scroll containing his paths and summoned them. The paths all looked at him in either pity or jealousy.

"Fuck you Kakashi" Naruto moaned out.

"Ahaha. Your fault for not paying attention" His response made Naruto moan even louder as everyone in the room laughed at him.

It was a bad day for Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.


	12. Battle for Konoka!

AN: Alright, I know that in the first chapter the Shodaime and the Nidaime didn't have their souls put into their bodies but that was only because I didn't know what their personalities were like so I made them blank. Now that the manga brought them back, I now know that the Shodaime is friendly and serious when the time calls it while the Nidaime is serious all the time. Now that I know, the two Hokages now have speaking roles... I hope.

* * *

"Bout time we got out of the scroll Naruto-kun" Kushina said as she stretched her arms and legs from her spot. The other paths nodded as Naruto laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Ehehe... Sorry for leaving you guys in the scroll... Guess I kinda forgot about you guys..." The answer made everyone except Naruto sweat drop.

"How could you forget about us?" Minato asked his son. Kakashi smirked underneath his mask and decided to tease Naruto.

"Well maybe it's because Naruto was busy helping two females" Kakashi's statement made Minato, Kushina and Jiraiya widen their eyes and mouth.

"WHAT?!" The three yelled out, causing Naruto to clutch his ears in pain.

"When did this happen Naruto-kun?" His mother asked him before his father interrupted.

"Are you going out with them Naruto?" He in turn, was also interrupted by Jiraiya.

"How did you get two girls gaki?!" The question made Kushina and Naruto punch him into a wall. Kushina, because he was being a major pervert since he was holding a notebook and Naruto because he didn't like Jiraiya writing stuff about him and the girls.

"Shut it ero-sennin!" The two yelled out as everyone else sweat dropped. Naruto straightened up and faced his parents, right before shooting a glare at Kakashi, who chuckled.

"Anyway, to answer your questions, it started when I first came to this... Time... Which happened a long time ago. When I first came here, I was found..." And Naruto explained what had happened to him when he came to Japan. He told everyone everything, causing some shock and smirks or in some cases, perverted giggles. After explaining everything, Naruto went on to talk about the way the world was different from the shinobi world. Of course, such talk would have taken a long time but thanks to a time seal, Naruto could fully tell the history of the world without worrying about time.

"And that's why you can't wear the clothes you have now" Naruto told them as his talk started to die down.

"I'll get you clothes tomorrow since I don't have anything on me right now" Naruto told them.

-OUTSIDE-

While Naruto was having his talk with his friends and family, a trio of people stood outside of the headquarters on a branch, looking at the building.

"Tsk, hey, new guy! You said not to follow them, so I didn't! Now they've reached headquarters and handed over the letter!" Chigusa shouted at Fate while pointing at the building.

"Calm down Chigusa-chan. Everything is not ruined, we can easily fix this" Yami said as he went behind Chigusa and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And how the hell is this not ruined?!" Chigusa yelled at him as she turned around in his arms.

"Don't worry, leave this to me and the kid" Yami said as he jerked his head towards Fate as to show that he wanted the white haired boy with him.

-ASUNA AND KONOKA-

"Wah! Sakura at night is so pretty!" Asuna said as she and Konoka stared at the beautiful Sakura petals that floated down from the branches.

"Un... For some reason, they bloom all year round here"

_'Haah... To think that Konoka is a mage... And that Konoka's father... Is a friend of the Thousand Master that Negi is looking for... But now that I think about it... The principal seemed to know that Negi was a mage the day he came to Japan... Konoka is his granddaughter, so it's only natural there'd be some kind of connection...'_ Asuna thought as she went back and thought about all that had happened when Negi arrived, fitting the pieces together.

"Why didn't I realize it earlier?" Asuna mumbled as Konoka shot her a confused look.

"What's wrong, Asuna?"

"Eh?! N... Nothing... Actually I was just thinking how I didn't know that you were a mage sooner since it was kind of obvious"

"Ehe... I guess it kind of is... Now c'mon, let's go see what Naru-kun and Se-chan wanted to talk about!" Konoka said as she and Asuna walked to Naruto's room. Opening a door, Asuna tried to walk into the room only for her head to hit on something hard.

"Ow!" Asuna yelped out as she looked at what she had hit.

"Eh...?" Looking at the object, she realized that it was an arm made of stone. Peering into the room, she noticed that it was a statue of a maid. Looking deeper into the room, she and Konoka were shocked as the entire room had statues of maids that had panic etched on their faces.

"W... What... is this?" Asuna asked as Konoka as she was confused and mildly frightened.

"S... Statues? Were these here before?"

-NEGI-

"Hmm... So Konoka-san's father was a friend of the Thousand Master... And nii-san was adopted into the family... But now that I've handed over the letter, they both said that they'd take me to where father once lived tomorrow! We've completed all our objectives Chamo-kun!" Negi stated happily as he walked through the mansion.

"That's right aniki!" The ermine shouted as he sat comfortably on Negi's head.

"Kyaaah?!"

"C-Chamo-kun, what was that?! Negi shouted out as he ran through the hallways.

"Someone screamed! From the direction of the girls room!" Chamo told him as Negi ran towards said room. He got in front of the door and was shocked to see statues of his students standing around.

"H-Huh? Everyone, what are you all doing? You're all so stff... Is this some kind of game? With the lights off..." Negi asked them as he walked towards Haruna. The lights were dark so he didn't see that they were covered in stone.

"Eh..." He took a good looked at Haruna and stared at her.

"W... What is this?! Asakura-san? Paru-san! N... Nodoka-san!"

_'They have this in onmyoujutsu too?! Petrification! T... This is high-level magic!'_

"Nodoka-san! Nodoka-san!" Negi shouted out as he grabbed Nodoka's shoulders and shook her.

"Calm down Aniki! It must be them! This is no time to be crying!" Chamo shouted at Negi, causing the boy to look at the ermine.

"B-But everyone is...!"

"Calm down! All we've got to do is get the chief to unpetrify them! More importantly, we've got to be ready for them!"

"U... Guh... B... But we're at Headquarters! The enemy shouldn't attack us!"

"We can't do anything about it now they're actually here! Enough with analyzing the situation, we've got to prepare countermeasures! Get a hold of yourself!"

_'T... This is all my fault! Because of me, my students are...! T... That's right! Where are Asuna-san and the others?_'

"Asuna-san! Asuna-san! Asuna-san!" Negi shouted out.

_'S... She's not here... Don't tell me that... Asuna-san...' _Negi thought as he imagined that she had been turned to stone like the others.

"Ah! That's right! I'll use the card!" Negi remembered as he pulled out the pactio card from his pocket.

"That's the way, aniki!"

-ELSEWHERE-

While Negi was busy talking to Asuna, Yami stalked around the area trying to find his target.

"Where the fuck is he?!" He shouted out in frustration as he raised his hand.

"Fuck this!" Yami started to gather energy into his outstretched arm. The energy started to get bigger and denser before he unleashed the attack. The attack blew apart the door in front of him, causing dust to float around the air. He looked around the room and spotted Naruto staring at him with his paths.

"What the fu-" Naruto was cut off as Yami's punch sent him crashing through a wall and into the forest behind the mansion.

"That was easier than I thought" Yami said out loud before taking notice of all the people in the room.

"Don't interfere, this is a fight between me and him... All of you can go to the forest out back and can deal with the demons. We'll be finished in time for you all to be back" Yami told them before running after Naruto. The paths still sat on the floor before jumping to their feet and running after the black haired teen.

"Goddamn it Naruto, what the hell did you do?" Jiraiya muttered before jumping up to his feet and following where his godson's body went flying to. He tried to walk to the partially destroyed forest only to feel something repel him.

"Ah, ah, ah~ I told you all not to interfere. You have to fight the demons or else" Yami's voice carried through the wind, reaching the ears of all that sat in the room.

"Guess we'll have to do what he says since we can't follow them" Hashirama stated as he frowned. Yami's aura felt like Madara's except more... pure malice to Naruto. That did not feel good.

"Dammit, you better come back alive Naruto" Minato said as everyone left to go to the forest where the apparent demons were.

-FOREST-

"Of course, nothing bad could have possibly happen... Fucking dammit" Naruto muttered as he pulled himself out from the broken trunks of several trees. He shakily stood up and looked around. The forest was dense except for the area that he came from. His sensitive hearing had picked up the sound of crunching coming from behind him. Turning around he saw Yami standing there with his ever-present grin on his face.

"You know, I don't find it fair that you can use blood jutsu's to fight. I mean, isn't that a little over-powered? I feel like this is a badly written story with retarded shit" Naruto deadpanned as Yami just tilted his head to the left and right, as if contemplating something.

"Hmm, maybe, why? Gonna do something about it?" His response was Naruto to flash behind him and grab his left arm before twisting it behind his back. He jumped and kicked both feet into the back of his counterpart. The kick was powerful enough to send Yami sailing to the other side of the newly made clearing.

"That... actually kinda hurt. Fighting more seriously are we?" Naruto said nothing and just ran forward. Yami did the same and both met in the middle, both throwing punches and catching each others fists. Yami used the advantage of having Naruto close to him to knee him in the stomach. Naruto lurched forward, making his face vulnerable. Yami grabbed his face and smashed him into the earth. Lifting up his foot, Yami brought it down, only for Naruto to roll out of the way and trip him. Summoning some clones, Naruto proceeded to assault Yami with his clone's help.

Yami gritted his teeth as he found it a little hard to use his blood. It seemed as if Naruto had gotten stronger after their last encounter. Could he have found a weakness to his bloodline like the Kaguya had? He didn't know and suffered from his thoughts by a fist connecting to his face.

"Asshole! Take this!" Raising his leg to the highest he could get it, Naruto slammed his leg down onto Yami's abdomen, causing the black haired teen to cough up some blood.

"What... The... Fuck?" Yami wheezed out. He had saw his blood leave his body but couldn't do anything with it. He was at a loss at what was happening before he figured it out.

"You made a seal to prevent me from using my blood didn't you?" His only confirmation was for Naruto to hit him with a barrage of punches. He had received an elbow to the face, causing him to go careening to the floor.

"I've got to say... Well done... No one has ever been able to stop my blood... Maybe now this fight will be fun since you can fight now... As a sign of good faith... I'll keep the stupid seal on" This caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Well since I'm you, I've inherited your stupid trait of being an honorable son of a bitch, besides, I feel like bored with beating people so easily with it... Besides, I've got a pactio" Yami said as he pulled out a card. On it was a picture of him with a dark smirk wearing the same clothes with a pair of wakizashis with the blade made of blood on the tips, streams of blood sliding down the blade.

"Huh, wonder why your pactio includes your current abilities?" Yami just shrugged.

"Convenient plot device?"

"Whatever, are we continuing?" Yami regained his grin while his wounds healed.

"Allow use of jutsu's?" Naruto nodded, making Yami more excited.

"Fuck yeah!" With the end of their conversation, both disappeared in similar flashes.

-BATHHOUSES-

Konoka and Asuna stood in the bathhouse, with Asuna ready to attack with her harisen out. She had received a mental update from Negi that there were kidnappers in the headquarters. Since Konoka had no knowledge on how to use magic for combat, as Naruto had trained her to be a healer. Asuna was the only one in the room that had combat capabilities thanks to her time with Negi. Breathing heavily, she stared at the entrance, waiting for an enemy to enter.

"L... Looks like Negi isn't here yet..."

"Se-chan and Naru-kun aren't here either... Wonder where they're at?"

"Stay behind me, ok?"

"U... Un" Konoka nodded as she stood behind Asuna, both oblivious that someone was rising out of the ground behind them.

"Fate had risen from the floor behind them, making the water rise to use to attack them. Asuna continued staring down the door before noticing a presence behind them. Before Fate could attack, Asuna turned around and whacked him in the face with her harisen, causing the boy to look shocked.

"Eh..." Konoka turned behind them and saw Fate without a mark on him.

"Amazing. You react like you were a trained warrior. But you aren't worthy to protect a princess. Time for you to go to sleep" Fate said as smoke erupted from him. Asuna was caught in the smoke and noticed that her clothes were being turned to stone.

"Asuna!" Konoka shouted out. Everyone heard a crack before Asuna's clothes shattered, revealing that she was not affected by the smoke. Fate was surprised that she didn't turn into stone but showed no emotion on his face.

"Yaan! What the hell is going on?!" Asuna shouted as she covered herself up as best as she could.

"Asuna!" Konoka tried to reach to her friend, only to be grabbed by a demon form behind.

"Kyah!"

"Well then... I'll be taking the princess"

"Hyah! Asuna! Asuna!"

"W.. Wait! I won't let you take Konoka!" Asuna shouted out as she held up her harisen but with difficulty as she had her other arm cover her up.

"Go" The demon complied and jumped away with Konoka. Asuna tried to run after it but Fate pulled out a charm.

"Water Spirits!" The charm turned into hands made out of water, aiming for Asuna who was shocked at what was summoned. Grabbing her, Asuna was afraid at what was going to happen to her.

"Eh... Hey... W... What are you..." She didn't get to finish her sentence when the hands started to assault her. However, instead of attacking, the hands had started tickling her.

"Wh... Ahahaha! Gyahahaha! W... Wait! Iyahahaha! W... Why am I the only one who gets these weird attacks?!" Asuna shouted out loud as Fate had his back to her, reading a book.

"Eh... So that's what that spell does... I didn't intend to take her clothes off though... That's more Yami's department" Turning around, Fate stared at her.

"You... resisted my petrification magic...? Or should I say it... Had no affect on you? That wasn't just the power of the artifact... How did you do it?" Fate asked her as the hands seized their assault as to let Asuna speak coherently.

"Eh? W... What?! I have no idea what you're talking about, you pervert!" Asuna shouted out as tears had started to stream out of her eyes from the merciless tickling.

"I see... Well, you can just stay there laughing until you die, then" Snapping his fingers, the hands continued with their task.

"Gyaaah! Wait! Wait! Ahahahaha! Noooo! Ahahahaha! I really have no idea what you're talking about! Hey! This is terrible! Ahahahaha! No! Don't touch me there! My back is my weak point! Hgyahahaha!" Asuna laughed out as the hands continued their torture.

"Hahi... I... I'm going to die..."

"Haven't had enough yet?" Fate asked her as he once again snapped his fingers to stop the hands.

"I've had plenty!" The bathhouse was filled with screams and laughter.

After a few minutes, Setsuna and Negi burst through the doors of the bathhouse and saw Asuna twitching on the floor.

"Ah!"

"Asuna-san?!"

"Are you alright Asuna-san?! What happened to you?!" Setsuna asked the girl as she helped her up.

"Uuu... Setsuna-san... I... It's over for me..." Asuna let out weakly.

"Haah... Don't tell me they... Asuna-san..." Setsuna said as she began to get a picture as to what happened to her classmate

"What Happened, Asuna-san?! What did they do to you?" Negi asked the girl.

"S... Something ecchi...? H... How terrible!" Setsuna jumped to the conclusion.

"Eeeh?!"

"They didn't! Well, I guess they did. I... I'm sorry, Setsuna-san... They... took Konoka... B... Be careful... He might still be around..." Asuna warned them as Fate materialized behind them. Sensing danger, Setsuna blocked Fate's attack but it happened to be a feint as his right arm was coated with magic. Catching her off guard, Fate hit her in the chest with enough power to make her bounce off the floor, hit a wall and still be propelled in the air. When she landed, she coughed out blood.

"Setsuna-san!" Negi shouted out before turning his attention to Fate.

"C... Could you be...? W... What have you done with Konoka-san...?" Negi asked the boy as he stared at Negi apathetically.

_'The one chief-san told me about, the boy with the white hair...!'_ Negi thought.

"...You turned everyone into stone, you hit Setsuna-san, you took Konoka-san, you almost killed nii-san and you even did ecchi things to Asuna-san... As a teacher... A brother... And a friend... I... I... I won't forgive you!" Negi announced as Fate shut his eyes.

"... And just what do you intend to do, Negi Springfield? Defeat me?... You're better off not trying... Your brother can defeat me but he has his hands tied now... Right now, you're no match for me" Fate told him as water started to circle around him.

"Ah! Wait!" Negi ran towards Fate as to stop him but before he could, a body crashed through a wall of the bathhouse, drawing the attention of all in the room, including Fate as it had distracted him. Dust filled the air as someone coughing was heard.

"Ahh, shit" The dust settled, showing Naruto bleeding from his forehead while the blood flowed down his right eye, making him shut his eye. His left eye had the Eternal Mangekyou Rinnegan, showing that he was using it. His clothes were blood stained but the only wound on his body was various slash marks and the forehead wound. His current position was him embedded in the wall while in a sitting position as he panted heavily.

"N-Naruto-kun/Naruto/Nii-san?" Setsuna, Asuna and Negi asked at the same time.

" Fuck! Wasn't aiming for here" A voice was heard from the new hold the wall had where Naruto came from. All heads turned and saw a Naruto clone with black hair. Yami frowned as he didn't want to aim for the mansion, especially where Fate was. Speaking of Fate...

"Hey, looking around the room, I just noticed a naked chick on the floor. Is there any reason why?" Fate merely raised an eyebrow.

"She was not affected by my magic and failed to turn to stone. Her clothes however, were affected" Yami just grinned at him.

"Or maybe you just wanted to see her naked?" Fate grunted at him.

"I'm not like you Yami.I don't feel like doing anything that is sexual unlike you" This caused everyone to perk up their eyebrow except for Yami, as he grinned even more.

"Alright, more for me then" Looking around the room, Yami spotted Setsuna still on the floor.

"So that's your girl, eh Naruto? She's cute and I bet real freak in bed" This caused everyone to blush except for Fate and Naruto, the latter starting to see red as blood flowed down his left eye.

"You... BASTARD!" Pushing himself off the wall, Naruto immediately flashed in front of Yami, throwing a punch which Yami had blocked however the power of the punch made Yami fly backwards fast, breaking the sound barrier. Everyone stared at the spot where Naruto was at before Negi looked for Fate. Catching him in time, Negi saw Fate melt into the water.

"He used a water as a gate... Aniki, this is teleportation! This is real high level magic! They have this in Europe too..." Chamo informed his partner.

"Kuh... Are you alright, Asuna-san? How about you, Setsuna-san?" Negi asked his two students. Turning his attention to Naruto, Negi frowned.

"Nii-san, you're gravely injured, you should stay back"

"Tsk, I can fix this" Naruto channeled healing chakra in his hand and healed himself of his injuries. Negi nodded as Naruto grabbed two towels, one to wipe himself to get rid of the blood and the other to help cover up Asuna.

"Eh?"

"Please wait here, Asuna-san. I swear we will being Konoka-san back!" Negi stated as he and Naruto stood side by side. Naruto looked at Setsuna and noticed her wince.

"Se-chan, let me see your bruise" Setsuna nodded and lifted up her shirt, showing the bruise on her abdomen. Naruto started to heal her as he drowned out everyone talking. Naruto was thinking about how he was going to beat Yami as the two were equally matched and how his friends and family were going against the demons. He had sent Kurama with them as he knew that with the fox there, it would help even out the odds, he thought. His hearing came back as he heard something about kissing and then something about going out. He decided to speak up as he figured that help was needed.

"Guys, I'll go deal with something, you all go and rescue Kono-chan" He disappeared in a flash before any could object.

-TRAIN-

"Nnn... Sneaking out at night during a school trip is the best-aru!" Ku happily chirped as she, Mana and Kaede were on the train going to the mountains.

"We're not here to play-de gozaru" Kaede told the shorter girl.

_'We're up against professionals... I wonder if Negi-bouzu is ok-de gozaru? I know Naruto-kun can take care of himself but why do I have a bad feeling about that?' _Kaede thought.

-SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST-

"Woah... Y... You did it new guy! How'd you break through the barrier?! And so easily... We should have left it to you from the start! Speaking of which... Where's that stupid partner of your's?" Chigusa said to Fate as her charm held onto Konoka.

"He's... Currently busy at the moment"

"Well... Never mind about him then... Fufu... Now that we've got our hands on ojou-sama... All we've got to do is take her 'there' and we've won..." Chigusa said as Fate stared at her. Konoka tried to speak but was unable to since her mouth was taped shut.

"Don't worry, Konoka-ojou-sama. We won't do anything bad to you" Chigusa assured her as she poked her nose.

"Now to the altar!"

"WAIT!"

"Stop right there! Give us back ojou-sama!" Negi, Asuna and Setsuna arrived in time with their weapons drawn.

"... You guys again, huh?" Chigusa said as Konoka tried to speak.

"Amagasaki Chigusa! Reinforcements are coming tomorrow morning to capture you! You'd better stop resisting and surrender now!"

"Fufun... It doesn't matter how many reinforcements you've got coming... If I can reach 'that place'... Anyhow... It's time to show you a little bit of ojou-sama's power! You'll wish you were still cowering back at headquarters! Pardon me, ojou-sama" Chigusa snapped her fingers, making the charm on Konoka light up before engulfing her whole body. This act made the three pissed and summoning circles appear. The light reached its peak before demons started emerging from the circles, surrounding the three.

"Just a minute here! There were that many of them?!"

"Those bastard! They're just randomly calling up anything they can with Konoka-nee-san's power!"

"T... There's well over a hundred of them..."

"You guys can play with these demons for a while. I'll make sure you bleed for what you did the day before yesterday! Try not to worry so much. Since you're just a brat, I've been told to 'try' not to kill you. Bye!" Chigusa jumped to the air, leaving behind the group.

"W... Wait!"

"Kuh..."

"What? What's this? After all this time, we are finally summoned... To fight girl's and a little boy?" One demon said to another.

"Sorry, little girls and boys. We, who are summoned, can show no mercy. Don't hold it against us" The head demon spoke.

"U... Uu... S... Setsuna-san... T... This is a little. I'm just a normal schoolgirl after all" Asuna told Setsuna.

"Calm down, Asuna-san! It's all right!"

"Aniki! We need to buy some time! Put up a barrier!" Chamo whispered to Negi, who nodded.

"Ok. Ras Tel Ma Scir... O surging storm of spring! Surround us with your wind! Flans Baries Venti Veltentis!" Negi chanted his spell, erecting a barrier made out of wind.

"W... What's going on?"

"It's a barrier of wind! It won't hold for longer than 2-3 minutes though!"

"Alright! Let's hurry up and decide on a plan! What are we going to do? This situation is pretty bad!"

"... We've got no choice... We'll have to split up" Setsuna spoke quietly.

"... I will stay here and deal with the demons. You two use that time to go after ojou-sama"

"Eeh?!"

"But, Setsuna-san!"

"Please, leave it to me. Exterminating monsters like that is our business, after all"

"B... But... T... Then I'm staying here too!" Asuna declared, shocking her two companions.

"A... Asuna-san"

"I can't leave Setsuna-san here by herself!"

"But..."

"No, wait! This could be a good idea. Ane-san can unsummon those monsters with one brush of her fan! She's our best chance against those monsters" Chamo explained his plans to all three. It ended with Setsuna and Negi kissing as to help boost up Setsuna's power. As the barriers started to die down, Negi had his hand outstretched, ready to fire his spell.

"Vois Tempestus Fulgriens!" The spell fired off a lightning bolt, destroying some demons as he sped off to the direction where Chigusa left. Setsuna and Asuna were staring at the demon's before getting ready and charging at them. While they were busy destroying demons, Negi had felt the sudden rise of magic and accelerated faster as the ritual was no doubt starting.

Asuna dodged a punch from a demon and smacked it on the chest, destroying it. Smacking another one, she jumped over it and destroyed three more. Two demons went to attack her from her blind spot but Setsuna intercepted them and bisected them.

"Shinmeiryuu secret technique... Hyakuretsu Oukazan!" She spun around, destroying the ones around her.

"Thanks, Setsuna-san! You're really good at this! Somehow"

"No problem! Asuna-san, take the right!"

"Ok!" They continued until they stood back to back breathing deeply.

"W... We make a pretty good team" Setsuna chuckled a little.

"Teach me some kendo when we get back to the academy, Setsuna-san"

"Eh? A... Alright... I... I'm still in training myself"

"They took out half of a 150-strong army in 3 minutes?! T... These girls are monsters!" A demon shouted out.

"Gwaha! The Shinmeiryuu are our natural enemies, but that fan is just unfair, damn it! It never misses!" Another demon shouted out.

"Gwahaha! I like energetic girls!... By the way... Is it fashionable not to wear any underwear? Well, you know, it is he 21st century and all" The head demon said as Asuna realized one thing.

_'C... Crap... I forgot... M-m-m-my underwear turned to stone... Demons... saw me... with no underwear' _As she remembered, she started to run around, making the demons notice that she couldn't attack them with her hands pulling down her skirt.

-NEGI-

Negi saw the place where the magic had come from and was speeding towards it with Chamo warning him about it as he felt it was a summoning ritual for something big. Looking at the altar, Negi saw Konoka on the altar with Chigusa summoning something. Before he could get close, he was forced to attack dogs made out of darkness, which made him fall off his staff. Looking down, Negi used his magic so he could fall down safely.

"Yo Negi!"

"Heh heh... This is great... I never thought the chance for a rematch between us would come so soon... You aren't getting through here Negi!" Kotarou declared to Negi.

"K... Kotarou-kun?!"

_'T... This guy is incredible' _Chamo thought.

-ASUNA AND SETSUNA-

The two were easily dealing with the demons as there were now half left. There celebration was interrupted as Asuna had to block from a demon trying to slash her. The demon slashed again but Asuna blocked.

"Mn... Bird men?! Asuna-san!" Setsuna yelled out before she was forced to block from a demon wielding two tonfa's.

"You're not bad, little girl! But I'm not like the others you've faced so far!" Slashing upwards, the demon had knocked Asuna's harisen out of her hands and slashed her all over. Asuna fell in the water covered in cuts.

"Tsch" Asuna clicked her tongue as she felt the pain.

"Asuna-san!"

"I... I'm ok... It's just a light wound. Negi's magic protected me... B... But this guy is strong..."

"It seems that ki-users and magic users have become tougher since the days of Heian. But I wonder... Just how long you can hold out for?" The demon spoke behind Asuna.

_'Oh no! Apart from the power protecting her, Asuna-san is just a normal person! She's lasted well so far though' _Setsuna thought.

"I'm coming now, Asuna-sa..." Setsuna blocked a giant club that was heading for her.

"Girl from Shinmeiryuu! We will be your opponent!" The same demon that attacked Setsuna said as she sat on top of the head demon.

-KONOKA-

"Thousand wavering spirits, Guardians of the ten thousand worlds, without delay, unto the heart, of that deepest of lands, forge a path unto the surface, by the ties of blood, to the emperor himself... Fujiwarano Asomi Konoe Konoka... Burn and boil over! Live, o spirit! Dance, o spirit! Become as the spirit of a god!" Chigusa chanted as a beam of light shot up to the sky from Konoka.

-ASUNA AND SETSUNA-

"T... That pillar of light!"

"Hoho... What a spectacle!"

"Looks like our client Chigusa-han's plans are going well... Did that cute little mage-kun fail to make it in time?" A voice said behind Setsuna, making her angry and surprised.

"Well, that's got nothing to do with me... Right, Setsuna-senpai?"

"T... Tsukuyomi!"

_'She's here!'_ Setsuna thought as the demon grabbed Asuna's arm and holding it up, dragging her off the floor.

"Asuna-san!"

"Damn you! Let me go!" Asuna shouted as she repeatedly kicked the demon on the chest.

"Without her fan, she's just a normal little girl... You did well though... Now then, warrior of Shinmeiryuu... It seems we have a stalemate"

'_This is bad... This is really bad!'__  
_

-NEGI-

Negi and Kotarou were fighting as Negi blocked a clawed lunge.

"Looks like you're finally taking this seriously, Negi!"

"G... Get out of the way, Kotarou-kun! I don't have time to fight with you right now!"

"Aw, come on! Don't be such a spoilsport, Negi!"

"Aniki! You can't keep using the contract on yourself for much longer! Since you're sharing with ane-san, you're going to run out of magic energy in no time! It's an incomplete contract, so it's even harder for your body to bear!" Chamo warned him.

"Look at that pillar of light! The ritual is going to finish in a matter of seconds! We've got to hurry!"

"I know, Chamo-kun! Kotarou-kun! Why are you helping that monkey-onee-san?! She took my friend and now she's doing something terrible with her!"

"Hmph! I have no idea what Chigusa-nee-san is doing! All I signed up for was the chance to fight you damn western mages! And it looks like I hit the jackpot! Because I got to meet you, Negi! And for that, I'm glad! You're the first person I've met of my age who can put up a fight against me! Now, let's fight!?

"Fight...? This is meaningless! If you're looking for a match, we can fight as many times as you like after this!"

"Don't screw with me! You won't fight seriously anymore after this! I know it! I want to fight when you're serious... And that's right now! You won't get past me without defeating me first! I won't let you!"

"Guh..."

"Don't get drawn in by his challenge, aniki! We've got to think of a way out of this!"

"If you use your full power and beat me, you might still be able to make it! Come on, Negi! You're a man, aren't you?!"

"Alright"

"Aniki?!"

"Heh... That's more like it!"

"Hey aniki! Just a minute..."

"Don't worry Chamo-kun. This will be over soon"

_'Gwaah! T... This is bad! Aniki's being led astray by his own stubbornness and childishness! If he fights now, Konoka-nee-san will definitely...'_ Chamo thought as he panicked about what was going to happen.

"I'm coming!"

"Bring it on!"

_'D... Did my plan fail?!'_ The two charged at each other with their battle cries. Before they could reach each other, a giant shuriken was thrown in between them, stopping their charge. A shadowy figure appeared in front of Kotarou and struck him in the chest with a palm thrust, making him fly back into a tree.

"A... An after-image?! A split-body attack?! W... Who the hell are you?!" Looking up in a tree, Negi saw who the mysterious attacker was.

"...Nagase-san! Yue-san?!" Kaede was up in the tree while holding Yue bridal style.

"Getting hotheaded and losing yourself at an important moement... You're still lacking in concentration-de gozaru, Negi-bouzu"

-ASUNA AND SETSUNA-

Setsuna stood as she looked around. She was surrounded by the head demon, his partner and Tsukuyomi. Asuna was still in the grasp of the bird demon.

_'Kuh... I've got no choice... Now is the time... I'll have to use _that _power...'_ Before she could actually do what she planned to do, chains pierced the demon that was holding Asuna, forcing the demon to let go. Looking at the newcomer, they saw a redhead woman with chains coming out of her back followed by a blonde male that looked like Naruto, Kakashi, a white haired old man and a brunette man with long hair and a white haired man who were both wearing the same clothing except one was red and the other blue, a male that had black hair that was in a ponytail who was wearing a cloak with the same eyes as Naruto's and the last was Kurama, now sized as a car.

"Hiya! Sorry we didn't get here quicker but we had to go and pick these two up" The redhead woman waved to the two of them happily as she pointed over to the right. A shot rang out and a bullet destroyed the head demon's clube.

"These... These are spell-breaker bullets! Who are you!"

"Looks like you're having some trouble there..."

"Eh..."

"Eeeeh?! Eeeeeeeh?!"

"I'll be billing you for the help later, Setsuna!" Mana said as she held up her rifle.

"Uhyaah! Is that giant monster for real-sru?! He looks strong-aru!" Ku said behind Mana. Kushina looked at Setsuna as if she knew her until it hit her.

"Ah! You're Naruto-kun's girlfriend aren't you? You're right Kakashi, she is cute. Perfect for sochi~" This made Setsuna blush deeply as Jiraiya cried tears about his student scoring. Far away, Naruto felt that Jiraiya was doing something stupid but just shook it off.

-NEGI AND KAEDE-

"Who are these nee-chans?!

"Eh...? N... Nagase-san... B... But... Huh? H... How did you...?"

"I called her on my cell phone, Negi-sensei and then Naruto-sensei showed us where to go"

"Y... Yue-san"

"You can leave things here to me. You're in a hurry, right?"

"B... But... Eh... Um..."

"This is no time to be confused, Negi-bouzu. We'll talk details later-de gozaru. You don't need to worry about me. Now is the time to act, not think"

"B... But!"

"Go! Now!" Kaede pushed Negi away. He started to run with Kotarou trying to follow, only for Kaede to throw kunai's in the way.

"Hey... You, the big nee-chan over there! Don't get in my way! I'm not interested in fighting women!"

"Hmph... So your name is Kotarou, huh? Boy... you've got good taste... To recognize Negi-bouzu as your rival-de gozaru. But you can throw away your inhibitions. Because right now, I'm still stronger than Negi-bouzu"

"Kouga Chuunin Nagase Kaede... Has arrived!" She announced as she made shadow clones while one escorted Yue away from the upcoming fight. Kotarou went from shocked to eagerness as to fight another strong person.

"Alright!"

-NEGI-

"Uuu..."

"Don't worry, aniki! That guy's a feminist, right! And that ninja-nee-san looks pretty competent too! She said it was ok to leave it to her right? Keep your eyes ahead of you, aniki!"

-NARUTO-

Naruto had flashed to Mahora to try and get Eva to help out as they no doubt needed more firepower. He, Eva and Konoemon were looking through the schematics for the seal that binded Eva to the school grounds. Naruto had thought of a way to release her but needed more information before starting. Finally finding what he was looking for, Naruto now had to get blood from her.

"Hey, Eva-chan!" Turning her head, she did not expect him to cut her cheek.

"There, it's finally done! All we've gotta do is have you wear this at all times!" He said as he held up a necklace.

"Now this won't free you permanently as the seal will break when you come back to Mahora but it will serve its purpose. I will work with Negi to try and free you Eva-chan" Eva looked shocked at that before adopting an angry look and kneeing him in the stomach.

"What was that for Eva-chan?" She huffed.

"Hmph, you could have told me that you had to get my blood! I would've done it myself then!"

"Yeah, well, too bad... Oh! I forgot... Here" He unsealed a bottle from a seal on his wrist and held it out to Eva.

"I didn't forget what you wanted so here. It's really good quality.. Oh! Cha-chan, I forgot, this is for you also" He unsealed some tea packets for Chachamaru, who nodded her thanks. Eva looked at the bottle before taking a sip. It didn't take ling for her to finish the entire bottle.

"That was good. You got anymore?" Naruto shook his head.

"Yeah, I still got some but none for now. We've got to go help Negi now" Naruto stated before looking back to see Eva drinking even more sake.

"Oh crap... She'll get drunk easily before we go!" Naruto tried to rip the bottle from her grasp but Eva bit him, sucking out his blood and unintentionally, sucking out his chakra.

"AAH! FUCK!" A bite wouldn't normally hurt Naruto but Eva was biting down to his bone.

"AAHH! GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF!" Naruto waved his arm around as Konoemon sweat dropped.

_'What a start to a beautiful relationship'_

* * *

AN: And we are done with this chapter. Sorry if you guys are pissed about the stupid thing but hey, you guys were complaining and I changed it, don't be mad people.


	13. Omake

Naruto sat in a chair reading a book while taking a few glances at a nervous Eva that sat opposite of him. He had never seen the small vampire every nervous during his time in Mahora. He came to visit her since he was bored and wanted to train in her resort. She had shot him down and tried to force him to leave, but being the stubborn bastard that he was, he ended up staying much to her annoyance. Chachamaru came in the room and served Eva some tea; he could see that she was shitting her pants by the way her hands were shaking; if she wasn't careful, she could break that expensive looking cup. Sighing, Naruto closed his book and decided to ask.

"What the hell are you nervous about?" Eva swiveled her head fast enough that Naruto thought he heard a few bones cracking.

"What am I nervous about? What am I nervous about?! I'll tell you why I'm so fucking nervous! My sister is coming to fucking visit me!" Eva yelled out, surprising him as he had never heard her curse.

"So it's your sister, what's the big deal...? Wait, you have a sister?" That was news to him and maybe everyone on the campus, but then again, she hardly talked about her past.

"Yes I have a sister and the big deal is that I haven't seen her in years and I don't know what she'll say about me!"

"I'm sure she won't be so judgmental about you" This calmed her down a bit only for it to come back with a vengeance when they heard the door knock.

"Kya!" Eva shouted out as she realized who it must be at the door.

"Idiot! Do I look okay?! Is my hair messy?! Do I have bad breath?!" Eva fired out as she backed Naruto into a corner.

"Eva-chan, calm down! Jeez, I didn't know that you actually cared about your looks..." Eva glared hard at him, causing him to shrink. He may be a powerful ninja that can easily match Eva, but he was still deathly afraid of the look that women give.

"Y-you look fine" He squeaked out as he started to sweat as her gaze still hadn't left him.

"Good... Now... I'm going to answer... the... door..." The last few words came out in a whisper as she was slightly afraid about who was on the other side.

"Welp, I'm going to leave it to you, so I'll be in the kitchen" Naruto told her as he bolted his ass into the kitchen and away from her sight. Chachamaru was still standing there as she held onto the tray with tea with her having a confused look.

"Master, do you want me to answer the door?" This snapped Eva out of her funk.

"Ah! No, no, no, no! I'll answer the door" Walking towards the door, she steeled herself at what was about to come. Taking a deep breath, she put her hand on the doorknob and opened the door.

"Welcome onee-sama!" Eva greeted her sister moving out of the way to let her in.

"Jeez, how long were you going to make me stand out there, hm?"

"Ah, sorry" Her sister made her way in the cottage, followed by two other people. The first was a grey-haired woman with braids that framed her face that had two green bows in it, grey eyes and was wearing a European styled maid outfit along with the white headband on top of her head. The other newcomer was...

"Idiot?! I thought you were in the kitchen?!" Eva yelled out. Naruto raised a brow at her.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" She choked out a noise that threatened to come out of her throat caused by him. Looking him over, she noticed that he was wearing entirely different clothes than before. He wore a black shirt with white on the edges with matching pants. He wore a black haori over it. Peeking behind him, she saw what seemed to be black vampire-like wings on his back, however, his wings were not normal wings as they seemed to be made entirely out of what seemed to be darkness or shadows; the wings seemed like they were absorbing the light around him as it was a bit darker where he was than where her sister was.

"Nevermind, come in, come in" She gestured with her hand. Naruto nodded and made his way and sat on the chair next to Eva's sister. The maid stood to the side of them. Eva made her way back to them and sat opposite of them with Chachamaru next to her also.

"So, this is your house...? It seems that you have hung around that doll otaku for too long haven't you?" Her sister teased her. Eva blushed at that as she looked around her house.

"Also, it seems you've also gotten a maid. Copying your dear onee-sama are we?" Her blush deepened at that. She couldn't really look after herself after having a maid all of her life.

"Ne, Eva-chan, why do you have nothing in the fridge?" A voice called out in the kitchen. Eva's eyes widened at Naruto's voice. She looked at the one currently sitting in the chair and saw that he was slightly surprised by the voice too.

"Hm, Eva, hm? Going by a different name now are we...? Also, who's the boy? Why'd he call you 'Eva-chan', hm...? He sounds familiar actually..." Her sister said, as she put a hand over her mouth and thought. Naruto came out of the kitchen and saw the people in the room. He spotted what looked like Eva's sister and noticed how old she looked.

_'She looks like another lolicon...'_ Walking over, Naruto greeted the guests, not noticing the fact that another him was right next to him. The other Naruto just looked at him in total surprise.

"You must be Eva-chan's sister. I'm Naruto Namikaze" He held his hand out in. The girl got the message and shook his hand.

"Yes, I know who you are. My name is Remilia Scarlet and the maid is Sakuya Izayoi. The person next to me is Naruto Namikaze" Naruto's mind stopped at that. Slowly looking towards his side, he saw another Naruto staring right back at him.

"Aaah... Hi?" Naruto waved at himself uneasily. Ignoring what was happening with the two idiots, Eva and Remilia got back to talking.

"So, you changed your name? Not only that but your look also? I mean, you grew your hair longer, changed your eye color, and also, your personality and name is different too" Remilia listed off the changes that Eva underwent. The fact that Eva had changed her name caught Naruto's attention.

"She changed her name? What was her name before?" Remilia smirked as Eva paled. If he heard her old name, he would tease her to death about how weird it sounded.

"Her name was Flandre Scarlet"

"Flandre? What kind of name is Flandre?" Eva got pissed and launched herself at him when she heard him laugh.

"I'll kill you, you bastard!" Remilia looked amused at the sight of her younger sister attempting to choke Naruto. Sakuya cracked a small smile also while the other Naruto smirked at his other's pain. Only Chachamaru stayed stoic.

"Flan, weren't you going to show me your resort?" Remilia decided that Naruto had suffered enough and wanted to see what her sister had told her about. Eva stopped what she was doing and dropped Naruto's head on the floor.

"Ah, right! Follow me!" She said as she took off to the resort, leaving the two Naruto's in the room. Naruto coughed as he tried to get his neck back to normal while the other just looked at him, still amused. After getting back to normal, the two Naruto's stared at each other.

"..."

"..."

"Hey... Wanna spar?" Naruto grinned at the question.

"Totally!"

"Follow me then!" The two took off to the resort.

-RESORT-

Eva was showing her sister her resort when they all felt the ground shaking violently. They ran to a window and saw in the distance, the two Naruto's were busy fighting against each other. The two sisters growled in frustration.

"I am going to kill the idiot" They both growled out.

* * *

Okay, so this was actually thought up on the spot. I wasn't actually planning on doing this but something went off in my head when I started playing Touhou and I was like 'Jeez, why do the vampires have to look around 10. Eva kinda looks like Flan with longer hair and different eye color... Wait a minute...' So that's how this omake was made. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
